Una sonrisa para Kaoru
by gabiiii981
Summary: Él sabe que su hermano se aleja, aunque ambos habian prometido que seguirian juntos hasta el final. Pero... a medida que pasa el tiempo, Kaoru no puede evitar pensar que a pesar de las promesas, al final tendria que enfrentar la vida solo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Despues de terminar "Vacaciones de primavera", empiezo con esta nueva historia. Si aman a Kaoru, este es el fic indicado para leer (? jajaja. El tiempo esta situado antes de que ellos pasen a segundo en el Instituto, porque escribi el fic ya hace un buen tiempo atras u.u. Les agradezco eternamente a todas las personas que comentaron el ultimo capitulo de Vacaciones de primavera, les doy mil gracias, espero que puedan seguir este fic ^^. Sin mas preambulos, jaja, aqui va el primer capitulo, y perdonenme si salio muy largo u.u:_

* * *

-Tiempo libre. ¡Un descanso por fin!- Haruhi sonrie completamente relajada, se sienta en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de su comedor, y suspira.

_"Mi vida seria perfecta si tan solo tuviera que concentrarme en el Instituto, pero el Host Club me quita la mayoria de mi tiempo libre. GRACIAS A DIOS ya llego el viernes, y no tendre que verlos por todo el fin de semana :D."_ Prende la television, y comienza a cambiar los canales.

_"Ademas esta semana… fue horrible. Esos tipos son demasiado raros, y eso que ya los conozco desde hace casi un año… los cosplay eran tan… TAN… Uffff.."_ Deja un documental de animales matándose unos con otros, y no le presta mucha atención.

_"Ahh, lo olvide… mañana debia reunirme con ellos para caminar por quien sabe donde u.u. Adios a mi fin de semana tranquilo lleno de paz y serenidad." _Baja la cabeza, y suspira arruinada.

_"Por favor T.T… nos vemos siempre, esta semana me obligaron a ponerme cosas horribles, el lunes tengo un examen… solo por un fin de semana, quiero estar tranquila."_ Se levanta, y recoge su bolso que descansaba en el sofa, empieza a sacar todos los cuadernos y libros y los deposita en la mesa. Los abre y los ojea.

_"Si. Es obvio que si no estudio desde mañana a la mañana, no lo aprobare. No puedo descuidar la beca. No puedo reunirme con ellos ¬¬, ¿Acaso no tienen responsabilidades? ¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer en estos dias?"_ Aplasta su cabeza contra todos los libros, y vuelve a sentarse en la mesa.

_"Llamare a Tamaki- senpai para que les avise a los demas que no podre salir mañana. Aunque lo mas posible es que vengan a mi casa y me quieran arrastrar a algun lugar "plebeyo" para que los acompañe." _Levanta la cabeza con una mirada de amargura impresionante.

_"El examen es el 26 de octubre. ¿Hoy es 23?.. no tengo idea de la fecha." _Busca entre todas sus cosas algun calendario, y cuando haya uno entre unos folios, lo toma y arranca los meses ya pasados.

_"Muy bien. Hoy es 23 de octubre. Puedo manejar bien el tiempo, solo debo dedicarme a estudiar desde…"_ Pero nota algo extraño, el día 24 estaba remarcado con un circulo rojo. Arriba decia "no olvidar".

-¿No olvidar? ¿Que cosa?- Piensa en voz alta, no recordaba ni siquiera que tuviera un calendario. Lo deja en la mesa, y sigue hojeando sus libros.

_"Geografía de los terrenos de Japon. Tendríamos que haber visto este tema desde hace meses. Ayy no.. ahora que lo recuerdo, me faltan algunos apuntes de lenguaje… supongo que tendre que pedirselos a Hikaru y a Kaoru. A Kaoru ¬¬, Hikaru nunca presta atención en esa clase." _Toma el control de la television y la apaga, vuelve a concentrarse en todo lo que leia.

_"Esto no parece difícil. La tarea de lenguaje es muy practica. Pero… aun no comencé el trabajo, tambien debo hacerlo el fin de semana. Definitivamente no tengo tiempo para pasarlo con el Host Club." _Y de alguna forma, comienza a hacer los deberes. [Menos mal que iba a descansar -.-]

-Mmm.. si intento relacionar los verbos con la construccion de las oraciones…-

**24**

**24**

**24**

**24**

Haruhi abre los ojos completamente atonita.

-¡Ya recuerdo O.o! ¡Habia prometido que el 24 de octubre yo tendria que…!- De pronto suena el telefono de la casa. Ella se levanta y corre para atenderlo.

_"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Me matará. No se cual sera su reaccion en realidad, pero no puedo ir mañana, tengo mucho que hacer."_

-¿Hola?- Atiende Haruhi, con naturalidad.

-Haruhi… soy yo.- Esa voz femenina sonaba algo dormida.

-¡NO O.o!- Ella se aparta del telefono, y se cubre la boca sorprendida con ella misma después de ese grito.

-Emm… hola, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Prometiste que vendrias para ayudarme mañana… solo llamaba para recordártelo.-

Un escalofrio recorre la espalda de Haruhi.

-Lo lamento. Lo habia olvidado por completo… desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en lo de Kazumi, no he tenido un segundo de respiro. Habia olvidado que debia ir a tu casa mañana, perdon.- Ella se disculpa con bastante culpa, y espera unos segundos la contestación del otro lado del teléfono.

-No vendras, ¿Cierto?... me da igual -.-, pero solo demuestra que Kazumi tiene razón.-

-¿De..de que hablas?- Haruhi no entiende a lo que se refería.

-Nos estas reemplazando por esos ricos bastardos. Como sea, no te quitare mas el tiempo, adiós.-

-¡Espera! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Aun me veo con todos ustedes! Solo que últimamente no he podido. La ultima vez que nos reunimos, tuve que hacerlo a escondidas para que mis compañeros de Ouran no me persiguieran ni me interrogaran ¬¬, es mas difícil de lo que piensas. Suelen ser un poco pesados.-

-Haruhi, ya no importa, nos veremos otro día… supongo que terminare el trabajo de lenguaje sola.-

-¿Trabajo de lenguaje? ¿Tambien tienes uno?-

-Ahh.. si. Pero me lo dieron hace semanas… me va horrible, asi que esperaba que me dieras una mano.-

-Tambien tengo un trabajo de lenguaje… ¿Que tema estan viendo?-

-Conjugaciones aplicadas en… no se que demonios..-

-¿En textos y parrafos del siglo XIX?-

-Ajá. ¿Cómo sabes el titulo?-

-Tenemos el mismo trabajo. No puedo creer que a pesar de que vayamos a distintos Institutos nos den las mismas tareas ¬¬.-

-Yo tampoco -.-…-

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo, realmente he tenido muchos deberes y tambien pierdo el tiempo en un Club en el que estoy, asi que ire a tu casa mañana, y podremos hacer el trabajo juntas.. ¿Esta bien?- Se producen varios segundos de silencio por teléfono, a pesar de que Haruhi lo había propuesto con las mejores intenciones.

-Mmm… si, claro, esta bien… no estaba enojada. Te espero a las tres, no tardes ¬¬.-

-Adios.- Haruhi corta la llamada. Y suspira aliviada, sacándose un peso de encima.

_"Nota mental: comprar un calendario mas grande y llamativo."_ Vuelve a levantar el tubo, y marca otro telefono.

_Suena… suena…_

-¿Hola? ¿Tamaki- senpai?- Y del otro lado de la línea, la respuesta es totalmente escandalosa departe del rubio.

-O.O… ¡HARUHIIIIII ^^!!! ¡Me estas llamado a mi celular! ¡Eso demuestra que hay un gran lazo de confianza y amistad entre nosotros! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!-

-Bien. Si lo piensas, nos vimos hace menos de tres horas ¬¬.- Ella no entendía porque siempre había tanta énfasis departe de él.

-¡Si! ¡Es verdad, jajaja XD!-

-Te llamaba para avisarte que mañana no podre salir a caminar con ustedes. Tengo que hacer muchos deberes del Instituto, y estudiar. Lo lamento, pero…-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? Puedes hacer los deberes el domingo. Mañana queria que todos la pasaramos bien como una gran familia…-

-De verdad lo siento… tengo un compromiso que no puedo cancelar.-

-¿Compromiso O.o?- Pregunta Tamaki con mucha sorpresa en su tono de voz.

_"No debi decir eso"_ Haruhi se pasa la mano por el rostro y nota el grandísimo error que había cometido al hablar de mas.

-Emmm… tengo un trabajo de lenguaje para el lunes, y una amiga tiene el mismo trabajo, asi que ire a su casa para que lo hagamos juntas. No podia decirle que no, porque lo he estado cancelando desde hace semanas.-

-¿Una amiga? ¿De donde? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste ¬¬?- La ataca con una infinidad de preguntas, con algo de enojo.

-Deja de interrogarme ¬¬. No es necesario que me sobreprotejas tanto.-

-¡Debo hacerlo ò.ó! ¡No puedo permitir que nada le suceda a mi Haruhi!-

-Como sea. Si, es una amiga de una amiga.. tambien iba conmigo, pero no eramos super mejores amigas -.-… es que ella es un poco… ¡Basta! ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones ¬¬? ¡No ire a ningún lugar con ustedes, y fin del asunto!- Se harta de los reclamos de King, y espera una respuesta coherente de su parte.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Exijo que nos digas a donde iras mañana! ¡Podrias perderte o podrian secuestrarte en el camino ò.ó! ¡Dime la direccion asi estare mas tranquilo, y luego pasaremos a ver como van las cosas ^^!- Tamaki endulza la voz, pero ella se horroriza al instante.

-¿Pasar O.o? ¡No! ¡Ustedes un pueden venir! ¡Se supone que ire a hacer un trabajo! ¡No a perder el tiempo!-

-Solo iremos a echar un vistazo, a saludar a una vieja amiga de Haruhi ^^, y luego nos iremos sin causar problemas.-

-No, nunca se los dire ¬¬. No tengo idea de cómo llegara a reaccionar al estar con unos sujetos tan… tan…-

-¿Tan que? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de nosotros O.o?-

-No precisamente… es solo que son algo… ¿Cómo decirlo para no ofender?-

-¿Hermosos, apuestos y listos :D?-

-Molestos, odiosos y raros ¬¬.-

-Haruhi O.O… ¿Realmente piensas eso de nosotros T.T? Eres muy cruel.- Lloriquea el rubio ante las sinceras y duras palabras de Haruhi.

-No les dire la direccion. Nos vemos el lunes en el Host Club, adios.-

-¡Espera T.T!- Ella corta la llamada y suspira frustrada.

-Llevar a los chicos a su casa. ¡Por DIOS! Que idea tan loca. Cualquier persona se asustaría al principio. Pero bueno, ya no me molestaran.- Alza el telefono, y vuelve a llamar.

-¿Hola?- Pregunta una voz muy familiar desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hikaru? Habla Haruhi.-

-¿Haruhi? ¡Haruhi ^^! ¡No puedo creer que nos llames al celular! Es decir, nunca nos has llamado… jamás, desde que nos conocemos O.o.- Hikaru se extraña ante sus propias palabras.

-Si, lo se. Pero necesito que me presten algo, se que es un poco tarde, pero.. ¿Puedo ir a su mansión? Me es urgente algo del Instituto.-

-¿Vendras a nuestra mansión :D? ¡Que divertido! ¡No es tarde, te esperamos cuando quieras! ¿Que es lo que necesitas?-

-Ahh, sobre eso… ¿Me pasas a Kaoru?-

-Yo debo tener lo mismo. ¿Es sobre algun trabajo? Esta semana si que fue horrible.-

-No creo que lo tengas. No prestas atención a las clases que no te interesan. Pasame a Kaoru.- Le pide Haruhi con completa indiferencia.

-Oye, que grosera ¬¬. Yo soy un 20% mas eficaz que él en los estudios. Apuesto que tengo lo que necesitas.- Le contesta el mayor de los gemelos algo ofendido.

-See, claro. Los apuntes de lenguaje del miércoles, sobre el ultimo trabajo que debemos entregar el lunes.-

-¿Debemos entregar un trabajo el lunes O.o?-

-¡Pasame a Kaoru ¬¬!-

-Ayy esta bien, esta bien ¬¬. Rayos……… ¡Hola, Haruhi :D!-

-Uff… al fin. Ire por su mansión, ¿Tienes los apuntes de lenguaje del miércoles?-

-Claro que si. No soy tan idiota como Hikaru, que se duerme en las clases que no le interesan, jajajaj.-

_"Heyy ¬¬"_ Se escucha desde el fondo de la conversación.

-Ok, los necesito urgentemente para mañana, asi que ire ahora mismo.-

Se escucha un leve forcejeo de celulares O.o.

-¿Para mañana? No creo que tengas tiempo para hacerlo, recuerdas la salida con todos, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunta Hikaru siendo muy directo.

-Ahh.. no ire.- Responde Haruhi con un tono desinteresado.

-¿¡Que?!- Hikaru y Kaoru se sorprenden al mismo tiempo.

-Es muy largo de explicar. Tamaki- senpai los llamara y se los dira apenas corte, y lo mas seguro es que dramatice la situación como siempre.-

-¡Nos explicaras todo cuando vengas ahora a nuestra mansión ò.ó!- Exclama Hikaru, reprochándole claramente.

-Haruhi, es de noche y es peligroso que vengas sola. Nosotros iremos en limusina a tu casa. ¿Esta bien?- Kaoru retoma la conversación ignorando a Hikaru.

-Emm.. no es necesario que lo hagan, no quiero molestarlos.-

-¡No es molestia! ¡Vamos en seguida! ¡Adios!-

-¡E..esperen O.o!- Demasiado tarde. Hikaru y Kaoru habian cortado la llamada, y Haruhi tenia el telefono en mano, boquiabierta. Cuelga sin comprender muy bien, suspira cansada mientras camina y se sienta en una silla, y termina cerrando los ojos.

_"¿Cómo explicarles que no quiero que vengan mañana?"_

* * *

Luego de media hora, suena el timbre de la casa de Haruhi. Ella se levanta de la mesa, y camina hacia la puerta para abrir.

-¡Haruhi XD!! ¡Hace años que no nos veiamos!- exclaman los chicos, sonriendo amistosamente.

-Solo pasaron tres horas ¬¬. Adelante, entren.- Ambos pasan, Haruhi cierra lo puerta y los sigue.

-Tomen asiento, perdonen por el pequeño desorden, pero es que acabo de sacar todos los libros y apuntes, ademas…-

-Oyee, Haruhi, tenias razon acerca de Tono.- Comienza a decir Hikaru, y toma asiento en la mesa, interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica.

-¿De que hablas?- Ella lo mira confundida, y se sienta a su lado.

-Nos llamó dos segundos después de que cortaste. Fue tan escandaloso.- Continua Kaoru, sentándose al costado de su hermano y encogiendose de hombros.

-Ahh, si. Completamente predecible. Sabia que pasaria eso, haber, ¿Que les dijo?- Les cuestiona preparada para otra exageración incoherente.

-¡¿Iras a ver a una amiga tuya y nunca nos lo dijiste ò.ó?!!- Ambos prácticamente saltan hacia ella y la observan con reproche. Ella retrocede asustada ante esa reaccion.

-E..esperen O.o. No es como lo imaginan, hoy recorde que debia hacerlo. Observe mi calendario para verificar la fecha de los examenes, y pude ver que mañana tenia que ir a su casa, estaba marcado.- Ella toma el calendario de la mesa, se los muestra y lo señala. Luego se sienta y observa a ambos, esperando su respuesta.

-Mmm…¿Le creemos?- Hikaru mira de reojo a su hermano.

-No se, siempre ha sido desconsiderada al no contarnos nada.- Kaoru cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Haruhi arquea una ceja al escucharlos.

-Me da igual que me crean o no ¬¬. Mañana ire su casa, y no podre ir con ustedes a ningún lugar.- Finaliza ella, sin dejarse convencer por sus caras de reprobación absoluta.

-Podriamos caer de sorpresa :D.- Kaoru le sonríe maliciosamente.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Muy buena idea! ¡Averiguaremos la direccion! ¡Y después…!- Hikaru se emociona ante la idea, pero…

-¡NO! ¡Nada de eso! ¡No quiero que nadie vaya, excepto yo! ¿Entendido?- Haruhi siente inseguridad al entender sus intenciones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de tus mejores amigos ¬¬?- cuestionan al unísono desconfiando hasta mas no poder.

-No. Ya les dije que no es eso u.u.- Ella baja la cabeza y suspira desganada con los ojos cerrados. _[¿Ya les dije? O.o]_

-Lo que pasa es que para cualquier persona normal, que seis chicos de alta clase y con personalidades algo… "inquietantes" caigan en su casa y armen escándalo, seria raro, y asustaría. Por lo menos esa fue mi reaccion al entrar al Host Club por primera vez.- Haruhi les explica con toda la delicadeza del mundo, ya que siente que había sido algo dura con Tamaki al decirle cosas bastante hirientes por teléfono.

-¿A que te refieres con inquietantes?- Pregunta Hikaru, cruzado de brazos y mirándola con sospecha.

-El punto es que no puedo dejar que vayan, ademas iremos a hacer unos deberes. Tamaki- senpai les habra dicho eso, ambas tenemos el mismo trabajo y…-

-Nosotros tambien tenemos el mismo trabajo.- Kaoru observa a Hikaru, rie un poco y le sonríe con complicidad.

-Si. Es verdad. Muajajajaja XD.- Hikaru se contagia de la risa de su gemelo, y pasa a mirar a Haruhi como diciendo: Jaque mate :). [Si es que se escribe asi u.u] Haruhi los observa asustada, y nerviosa, entonces retrocede un poco.

-¡Definitivamente NO! ¡Si vienen de visita a la casa de Ichiru los odiare para siempre ò.ó!- Los señala tratando de sonar totalmente decidida.

-Ichiru… Ahh… lindo nombre.- Hikaru cierra los ojos y vuelve a sonreir con inocencia fingida.

-Seria una lastima que alguien con un lindo nombre no tenga el placer de conocernos.- Kaoru lo complemente siguiéndole el juego claramente. Ambos se miran con complicidad, y le sonrien maliciosamente a Haruhi.

-Por favor T.T. Se los pido como amiga y compañera del Host Club.- Luego de oírla rogar, ambos sienten que la broma ya había ido demasiado lejos.

-Calmate XD, no iremos, seria aburrido.- La tranquiliza Kaoru comenzando a hablar en serio por primera vez en la conversación.

-Ademas no nos daras la direccion ni aunque te torturemos, así que no te preocupes, tonta.- Continua Hikaru de casi la misma forma.

-Ufff… es verdad… ahora pasemos a lo importante, los apuntes.- Kaoru, al escucharla, saca de su bolso un cuaderno y varios papeles.

-Espero que te ayude.- Le sonríe al pasarle los apuntes que dependían de la vida de Haruhi.

-Ahh.. si, gracias :).- Le agradece ella sinceramente.

-¿Que clase de nerd tomaria apuntes de la clase mas aburrida del universo ¬¬?- Pregunta Hikaru, mirándolos de reojo con aburrimiento.

-Hikaru ¬¬. Si no cuido mi beca, y no me esfuerzo para todas las materias en general, no podre seguir en Ouran.- Le reprocha Haruhi ante su comentario.

-Ademas tu tomas apuntes en materias mas horribles ¬¬, ¿Matemáticas? ¿Química? Dioss, eres tan nerd que das asco XP.-

-Claro que no ¬¬.-

-Que si.-

-Que no ¬¬.-

-Que si.-

-Que no ¬¬.-

-Que si.-

-Que no ¬¬.-

-Que si.-

-Que no ¬¬.-

-¡CALLENSE Ò.Ó! ¡Trato de concentrarme! ¡Ademas su discusión no tiene sentido! ¡Los tres somos los primeros de nuestra clase!- Exclama Haruhi, tratando de leer los apuntes.

-Ahhh, es verdad O.o.-

-Lo sentimos O.o.-

-Ufff. Por lo que veo, esto me ayudara mucho mañana.- Sigue leyendo ella y repasando con lectura rápida las hojas.

-Por cierto, Haruhi.. tu nunca nos hablas de tus compañeros del Instituto medio, ni tampoco te sigues hablando mucho con ellos, ¿Cómo puede ser que mágicamente de un día a otro te vayas a encontrar con una "amiga" para estudiar?- Pregunta Hikaru, dudando a mas no poder. Un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Haruhi, y ella comienza a levantar la vista hacia él.

-Espero que tengas una buena respuesta.- dice Kaoru, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ehh, bueno, no..no es como dicen, yo hablo algunas veces con mis amigas de antes. Y… hace..hace unas semanas…- Baja la mirada, y trata de acomodar las ideas en su mente.

-Prométanme que no se enojaran u.u.- Les pide sabiendo la reacción de ellos, y de su grupo de amigos en general.

-¿Enojarnos? ¿Por qué?- Cuestionan ambos al unisono.

-¡Prométanlo!-

-¡Bueno, bueno, esta bien!-

-Hace dos semanas me invitaron a una fiesta/ reunion en la casa de una amiga, Kazumi.-

- O.o o.O..- Ambos se quedan pasmados ante esa confesión.

-Bueno… no se los dije porque sinceramente pense que ustedes…-

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste ò.ó?! ¡¿Por que nos ocultas las cosas de tu vida privada?! ¡¿Acaso nos odias?!- Exclaman enojados y vuelven a casi saltar sobre ella. Haruhi retrocede nuevamente ante esa reaccion.

-Por eso mismo no se los dije ¬¬. No me dejarian en paz, y me interrogarian hasta la muerte. Asi que mantuve el secreto, ¡Pero se los diria tarde y temprano! ¡No era un gran secreto! ¿Que no tengo derecho a verme otra vez con mis anteriores amigos ¬¬?-

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

-Si… es verdad… fue una reaccion impulsiva ^^U, lo sentimos, ¿Verdad, Hikaru?- Kaoru gira la mirada hacia su hermano para que le responda. Él se sorprende, y le sonríe a Haruhi.

-Ahh.. si, no quisimos gritar asi. Creo que ya aprendimos bastante con eso de "tus anteriores amigos" en Karuizawa.- Le contesta a ella y baja la mirada arrepentido.

-Gracias por comprender, espero que no esten enojados.- Haruhi los mira de reojo con algo de desconfianza.

-No, nada de eso, todo esta bien ^^.-

-Si… perfectamente.- Termina diciendo Hikaru, con un tono aburrido.

Haruhi se le queda mirando. Y cuando él levanta la mirada, abre los ojos sorprendido al sentir que le enfocaba su total atención..

-¿Que..que estas mirando O.o?-

-Estas diferente.- Arquea una ceja y sigue analizándolo con la mirada.

-¿Ahh?- Pregunta él no entendiendo. Haruhi se le acerca un poco mas, y sigue observando.

-¿Que..que rayos tengo O.o?- Pregunta Hikaru, sonrojándose hasta la muerte.

-¡Tu cabello! ¡¿Que sucedió?!-

-Con que al fin lo notas. Tiempo record, Haruhi XD, no fuiste tan lenta como siempre.- Dice Kaoru, riendo divertido.

-Ahh…e..era eso…- Hikaru baja la mirada, y suspira aliviado.

-¿Por qué tienes ese color otra vez? El negro te quedaba bien.- Pregunta Haruhi, inocentemente.

-No tienes idea de cómo se te arruina el cabello con la tintura, lo dejare descansar algunas semanas, y luego volvere a teñírmelo ¿Contenta?-

-Ahh, claro. A mi me gusta como sea. Me da igual.-

-Igualmente ahora estas mas lindo ^^. ¡Somos iguales otra vez, Hikaru!-

-¡Jajjaja! ¡Extrañaba un poco eso! ¡Siempre iguales :D!- y se abrazan exageradamente.

-Bueno, ya me trajeron los apuntes. Gracias, pueden irse si quieren.- Haruhi lo dice sin malas intenciones.

-¿Nos estas corriendo de tu casa ¬¬?- preguntan al unisono, enojados.

-No… pero… deben tener hambre, y tal vez quieran cenar en su mansion. No querran seguir desperdiciando su tiempo aquí.-

-¡NO DESPERDICIAMOS EL TIEMPO CONTIGO!- Contestan de inmediato de forma alarmada. Haruhi retrocede nerviosa.

-Ademas… jejejeje…-

-Tengo ganas de comer comida casera de Haruhi ^^.-

-No hablan en serio.- Ella traga saliva, no pensando muy bien.

-¡Si! ¡Comida casera! ¡Comida casera!-

-Ayyy, bueno, esta bien ¬¬. Pueden quedarse a cenar, mi padre volvera muy tarde. Asi que…-

-¿Podemos quedarnos a cenar? ¡Que bien!- Festeja Kaoru muy emocionado.

-¿Y si nos quedamos a dormir tambien?- Le pregunta Hikaru igual de feliz.

-¡Si! ¡Buena idea!-

-¡Sera como una pijamada de mejores amigos!-

-¡E..esperen O.O! ¡Yo no les deje quedarse a dormir!- Ella trata de detener sus palabras.

-¡DORMIREMOS JUNTOS!-

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Agradezcan que los dejare que se queden a cenar!- Les grita dejando la paciencia de lado. Los gemelos se miran entre si, y comienzan a reir.

-¿Que es tan divertido ¬¬?- Pregunta ella, y se cruza de brazos a la defensiva.

-Haruhi, eres tan, jajajaja. Nos conoces desde hace tanto…- Comienza diciendo Hikaru.

-¿Y todavia no diferencias una broma nuestra de la realidad?- Finaliza Kaoru sin dejar de reir. Ella se sorprende y se les queda mirando por segundos, al final les sonrie.

-Viniendo de ustedes, es difícil determinarlo. Igualmente ya me estaba asustado la idea de que durmamos todos juntos.-

-¿Pero podemos quedarnos a cenar?-

-¡Por favor!- Ambos le sonríen con brillitos de esperanzas en sus ojos.

-Claro… preparare la cena ahora mismo.- Haruhi se levanta, y camina hacia la cocina.

-¡Vamos contigo! ¡Te ayudaremos!- Se levantan en un segundo, y corren hacia ella muy felices.

-Ok, pero no rompan nada.- Haruhi les advierte como una madre a sus hijos pequeños.


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaa! Son las cinco de la mañana en Argentina :D. Tengo que estar loca como para subir algo a esta hora -.- En fin ^^, les traigo otro capitulo de este nuevo fic. Como siempre, les doy las gracias a:** HitachiinGirl, GiiuChan, shadow-black-neko, crazyonechan, kami_haruka.**_

_Nueeevo capi:_

* * *

-La cena esta servida.- Haruhi coloca los platos sobre la mesa, con la cena recien preparada y lista para comer.

-¡Debe estar delicioso!- Kaoru sonríe al ver el "banquete", y se sienta en la mesa.

-Claro que si, nosotros la ayudamos a hacerlo.- Hikaru lo imita y comienza a picar su plato para probar.

-Ustedes no hicieron casi nada -.-…- Haruhi se sienta en frente de ambos, toma los cubiertos y comienza a comer con ellos.

-Apuesto que… si Tamaki- senpai se enterara de que ustedes vinieron a comer a mi casa, se enojaria mucho.-

…

…

…

Ella entrecierra los ojos y comienza a esparcir la comida sin darse cuenta, baja la mirada y sigue hablando.

-A él le gusta mucho la comida que hago, y eso que solo ha probado el almuerzo que llevo al Instituto, es curioso.-

-Haruhi…- Hikaru sonríe tristemente, y no la mira a los ojos, sino que juega con su plato de comida casi de la misma manera.

-Tu comida es exquisita. Hoy te tomaste la molestia de hacernos la cena, debes saber que lo apreciamos de verdad.- Levanta un poco la mirada y le sonríe con sinceridad.

-Hikaru… gracias. Creo que nadie me habia dicho eso antes.- Haruhi rie un poco, y sonríe despreocupada.

-Cuando te cases, seras una gran esposa y ama de casa XD.-

-Jajajaj, ¿Lo crees? Nunca habia pensando en eso.-

-Cualquiera que este contigo, sera muy afortunado.-

-Exageras, jeje, ademas si sigo asi en el Instituto, todos seguiran pensando que soy un chico y nadie me considerara como esposa.-

-Mejor, asi te tendremos solo para nosotros :D.-

-¡Oye! ¡No digas eso! Jajaja.-

-Pero cuando entres a la universidad todos sabran que eres una chica. Rayos, eso sera horrible, ya no te tendremos para nosotros solos u.u.- Hikaru se decepciona al considerar esa posibilidad.

-Pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie, ya se los dije ¬¬.- Le reclama la chica como siempre.

-¡Eso nos ofende, Haruhi! Jajaja.-

Kaoru los observaba conversar muy a gusto, y no se atreve a interrumpirlos.

_"Definitivamente Tamaki- senpai se moriria de celos al ver esto."_ Sonrie con una gotita en la cabeza y baja la mirada.

_"Supongo que a mi tambien me da un poco de envidia, pero lo mejor que puede hacer Hikaru en este momento es sacarle toda la ventaja posible a Tono."_ Traga un pedazo de carne, y cierra los ojos.

_"Era tan predecible. Esto sucediera tarde o temprano. Si seguimos asi, estoy seguro de que Hikaru podrá lograrlo. Ahora… solo deseo que pueda lograr su objetivo."_ Abre los ojos atonito, y comienza a toser horriblemente.

Atragantamiento O.o. Haruhi y Hikaru paran de hablar, y se asustan al escuchar el ataque que estaba teniendo.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Toma agua!- Haruhi le ofrece una botella desesperada.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Toma! ¡Toma!- Le grita Hikaru antes de que se muera XD. Kaoru la botella de agua, y comienza a respirar normal.

-Ayy Dios, casi me muero.- Se lleva una mano a la garganta tratando de tragar normal.

-Deberias masticar antes de tragar ¬¬.- Haruhi lo mira frustrada ante la situación.

-¡Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez!- Lo señala su hermano enojado.

-Si, si. Lo siento, creo que estaba muy distraído escuchando lo que decían ^^U.-

-A propósito… ¿Ustedes ya empezaron a hacer el trabajo de lenguaje?- Pregunta Haruhi, cambiando el tema totalmente.

-Si.-

-No.- Contestan al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miran, y comienzan a reir a carcajadas.

-Emm, ¿Que significa eso? Pense que hacian los deberes juntos.- Ella se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y arquea una ceja al oírlos.

-Si, antes. Ahora ya no, preferimos tener nuestro espacio, ya no hacemos todo juntos.- Comienza diciendo Kaoru y le sonríe tranquilamente.

-Ademas no podemos seguir haciendo todo juntos, seria muy difícil hacer eso en el futuro, asi que es una buena practica para acostumbrarnos.- Termina el comentario Hikaru. Haruhi sonríe al comprender ya que entendia a la perfeccion.

-Realmente han crecido mucho desde que los conoci, eso me alegra.-

-Claro, ahora somos maduros y responsables XD.-

-Siempre lo fuimos, pero ahora lo somos mas XD.-

-See ¬¬… en absoluto.- Y no puede evitar pensar que siempre seguirían siendo algo infantiles.

-Bueno, ya terminamos de comer, ahora nos vamos. Kaoru, llama a nuestra limusina.- Le pide Hikaru y se levanta de la mesa preparándose.

-Bien.- Kaoru saca su celular, y al llamar, se levanta y se aparta un poco de ambos para poder escuchar mejor.

-Haruhi, ¿Mañana te iras muy temprano a la casa de tu amiga?- El mayor se acerca a ella extrañado, y sin malas intenciones.

-Ehh.. no tan temprano, debo estar allí a las tres. Pero tengo que salir un tiempo antes, vive un poco lejos.- Comienza a meditar en voz alta.

-¿En donde :D?- Hikaru le sonríe con mucha mucha inocencia.

-En la calle Yiburu. Esta en la esquina que da cerca de la estacion de trenes. Su casa es pequeña, y… O.o…-

-Gracias por la información ^^.-

-¡¿INFORMACION?! ¡No se atreverian a…!-

-¡Hikaru, ya habiamos acordado que la limusina vendria a eso de las nueve asi que…!- Se escucha una bocina de la limusina fuera del departamento, Kaoru señala la puerta.

-Alli esta, debemos irnos Haruhi :D.- Kaoru corre hacia la puerta y le sonríe con ternura.

-¡Nos vemos pronto, Haruhi XD!- La saluda Hikaru, y ambos gemelos se observan con complicidad.

-¡E..espera! ¡Hikaru O.o! ¡Ustedes no pueden ò.ó! ¡Si mañana se aparecen, me enojare! ¡Y los odiare!- Ella siente tantas dudas, sobre todo nada de confianza al saber que sabían donde estaría el dia siguiente.

-¡DESCUIDA, NO NOS APARECEREMOS!- Exclaman al unisono, sonando muy convincentes. De verdad parecía que decían la verdad. Ella camina hacia ellos, les abre la puerta, y los mira con un tic en el ojo.

-Eso espero ¬¬|||.-

-¡Good Bye!- Ambos se retiran muy alegres, y suben a la limusina sonriendo. Haruhi cierra la puerta, y suspira destruida. Camina hacia la mesa, y coloca su cabeza encima de esta, en depresion.

-Se que debo pensar en positivo… y pensar que nadie vendra a visitarnos mañana ¬¬. No, no creo que pase, les dije que los odiaria y me enojaria si vienen, asi que creo que debo estar segura.- Sonríe con confianza, y se acomoda en su asiento.

-Todo ha cambiado tanto… eso me pone un poco mal.- Se levanta casi por instinto, camina hacia un estante y se queda parada frente a este por segundos. Siente una extraña presión en su pecho que no sabia como describir en el momento. Minutos después, abre un cajon.

-Solo sera un día, un fin de semana sin el Host Club. Los aprecio mucho, pero solo quiero descansar de ustedes… ¿Esta tan mal, Tamaki- senpai?- Mira con tanto aprecio aquel objeto entre sus manos, y sonríe como casi nunca lo hacia. Al recordarlo, solo se sentía muy feliz. Quería mantenerlo en su memoria por siempre. Se coloca el objeto y se siente muy alegre sin tener idea de por qué.

**Anillo de Ootoro.**

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! ¡Otra vez T.T!!- Ella grita asustada, y retrocede nerviosa. Se quita el anillo bruscamente, y se arrodilla en el suelo con miedo.

-Oh.. bu..bueno… lo hice sin pensar, jeje.- Deja su bien mas preciado en el cajon, y vuelve sentarse en la mesa. Trata de ignorar lo que acababa de hacer hace segundos, y piensa en otra cosa rápidamente para dejar esos extraños sentimientos de lado.

-Solo espero que el día de mañana sea muy tranquilo. Después de todo, ella no esta acostumbrada a ellos… y no reaccionaria muy bien.-

* * *

A la mañana del dia siguiente.

-¡Adios, papá!- Haruhi sale de su casa, y comienza a caminar en marcha hacia su destino planeado.

_"Sere muy puntual, debe haber veinte minutos de caminata de mi casa a la suya, asi que llegare bien :)."_ Llevaba una mochila, y estaba vestida promediablemente de chica.

_"No la veia hace tiempo, y tampoco hablábamos mucho. Pero no me hara daño volver a hablar con alguien del Instituto medio. Hikaru y Kaoru fueron muy comprensivos al respecto. Quiza demasiado."_ Sigue caminando y queda desconcertada al pensar en eso. El sol iluminaba las calles de ese hermoso día que era perfecto y que parecía que nada iba a arruinarlo.

_"Eso fue algo raro, es decir, Hikaru suele ser muy… "celoso"… aunque no se si es el termino correcto."_ Baja un poco la mirada pensativa.

_"Si, debe serlo, porque hace muy poco… él me dijo lo que siente por mi."_ Se entristece un poco, y vuelve a mirar hacia delante.

_"Todo cambia al pasar el tiempo. Y pensar que cuando a penas llegue al Host Club, todos eran muy infantiles y eramos como una gran familia según Tamaki- senpai."_ Su cuerpo se estremece y nuevamente esa mezcla de sentimientos la invade al recordarlo. Dobla una esquina, y continua su marcha tratando de ignorarlo otra vez.

_"Pero al saber los sentimientos de Hikaru… solo me siento una idiota por no haber me dado cuenta. Tal vez hay miles de cosas de las cuales jamas me entere, relacionadas con las vidas de mis amigos." _Se entristece mucho mas al pensar en eso, y al considerar que nunca había podido serles útil cuando mas la pudieron haber necesitado.

_"Eso me hace sentir mas idiota, ¿Realmente solo sirvo para estudiar y no puedo servir de nada en la vida real -.-? Ya no quiero seguir pensado en esto, hace que me duela la cabeza. Cuando llegue debo concentrarme en el trabajo."_ Luego de caminar y caminar, se detiene enfrente de una casa con rejas negras.

_"Solo vine una vez y nada cambio. Debe ser porque aun sigue viviendo sola."_ Cuando acerca su dedo para tocar el timbre, se da cuenta de que las rejas estaban abiertas. Coloca su mano sobre ellas y se abren completamente con su impulso.

-Creo que esta mal que entre de esta forma.- Da unos pasos hacia delante, y camina hacia la puerta de la entrada que estaba a unos cuantos metros de las rejas. Toca un par de veces la puerta con su puño.

_Silencio… pasan unos minutos, vuelve a tocar._

_Silencio…_

-Debe estar adentro, quiero decir, ¿Para que me llamo si no esta en su casa?- Se da la vuelta y deja de mirar la puerta de frente. De pronto, esta se abre sin nada de prisa.

-Ahh, Haruhi…-

Ella se sorprende al escuchar esa voz, gira rápidamente y sonríe al ver a la persona del interior.

-¡Ichiru! ¡Buen día :)!- La saluda Haruhi, pero su amiga bosteza y se refriega los ojos con sueño.

-Buen día. Entra.- Ella se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el interior. Dicho esto, Haruhi entra a su casa, y se cierran las puertas.

_"Bien… pantalones largos y oscuros."_

-Toma asiento. Perdon por hacerte esperar.- Ella misma se sienta en la mesa principal de la sala, y lleva ambas manos a su rostro, tratando de contener otro bostezo.

_"Abrigo demasiado grande, con capucha."_

-No, no importa. Traje el trabajo para empezar, estaremos bastante tiempo haciendolo, ayer lo comence a leer y…-

-Ahh, yo tambien lo lei hace unos minutos, es demasiado… hay mucho que hacer…-

Ichiru cierra los ojos desganada al recordarlo, y Haruhi se coloca en frente de ella en la mesa.

_"Y el cabello largo y sedoso. Hasta sigue llevando puesta esa capucha que impide que la luz llegue a sus ojos. No ha cambiado absolutamente nada -.-."_

-Pero lo mas seguro es que lo hayas comenzado a hacer, tuviste mucho tiempo.- Haruhi la observa con cierta curiosidad.

-No. En realidad era mi intencion, pero luego de la insistencia de Kazumi para que vengas y me ayudes, no me tome el trabajo. Tu eras buena en esto, yo doy asco ¬¬.- Ichiru se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y la mira de frente.

-Emm… no es necesario que lo digas asi. Ademas no es tan difícil. Ayer estuve repasando los apuntes de un amigo, y francamente no es la gran cosa.- Le explica con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Amigo? Ahh… hablas de los nuevos que hiciste en el Instituto Ouran, todos ricos bastardos.-

-Si… ricos ¬¬.-

-Debe ser difícil sobrevivir en ese lugar.-

-Ehh.. bueno, si, pero continuo allí gracias a la beca. Y porque pase ese duro examen de admisión, tu tambien hiciste el examen de Ouran, sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Si, pero… era obvio que tu te quedarias con la beca, eras la mejor. Yo lo hice para probar suerte, y era obvio que no podría aprobarlo. Alli debe ser otro mundo.- Ichiru se encoge de hombros sin ganas.

-Y que lo digas ¬¬. He ido a las casas de mis amigos, y son palacios y mansiones gigantes.- Haruhi suspira recordando las cosas increíbles de todos aquellos lugares, y lo cerca que pudo estar de apreciarlos. Entonces, recuerda el trabajo. Algo apresurada, comienza a sacar los libros y cuadernos, Ichiru tenia la mayoria de las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Oye… no has cambiado nada desde el Instituto medio, cuando te veo recuerdo mucho a los demás.- Menciona mientras apilaba los libros sobre la mesa.

-Lo se. Aunque quizá eres tu la que cambio demasiado. Tu cabello es tan corto que cualquiera diria que eres un chico.- La señala seriamente notando el gran cambio.

-Si supieras por todo lo que he pasado por eso ¬¬. Pero tu cabello es demasiado largo, es cedoso y todo, pero… ¿Puedes ver bien :S?-

Ichiru la mira con aburrimiento ante su pregunta, vuelve a encogerse de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-La verdad, no. Pero sabes el problema que tengo con mis ojos, prefiero que el cabello lo solucione antes de usar lentes o algo asi.-

-Ya veo.- Haruhi se acomoda un poco en el asiento, y nota que la silla se queda atorada en el lugar.

-Ahh.. No corras mucho el asiento hacia ese lugar, hay mucho pegamento.-

-¿Pegamento? ¿Por qué?- Haruhi mira algo asqueada el suelo.

-Una maldita baldosa se salió, y tuve que usar lo primero que tenia. Es un asco, me sobrepase de pegamento, y cualquier cosa que toque ese lugar esta perdido, se pegara para siempre.-

-Podrias cubrirlo, ¿No crees ¬¬?- Le recomienda ella algo desganada.

-Naaa, no pasara nada.- Ichiru no se preocupa en absoluto.

-Ichiru, ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hablado desde la fiesta de Kazumi. Nunca nos llamamos ni nada.-

-Ahh, sobre eso. No somos amigas, ¿Recuerdas -.-?-

-¿Que O.o?-

-Kazumi me arrastro a esa fiesta, y a ti tambien ¬¬. Y de alguna forma ella termino arreglando esta reunion para que hicieramos el trabajo juntas. Ni siquiera hablábamos en el Instituto medio, no somos amigas -.-…-

-Ohh, emm.. creo que es verdad O.o.- Haruhi se pone un poco nerviosa ante tal sinceridad.

-Pero da igual, sabemos que Kazumi no nos dejaria de fastidiar si no aceptábamos ¬¬.- Ichiru apoya su rostro sobre su mano y le presta total atención a su compañera.

-Nunca lo habia visto desde ese angulo.- Piensa en voz alta, y le desvia la mirada cansada.

-Se los dije muchas veces…- Ichiru vuelve su voz mas fría y baja la cabeza sin querer mirar a los ojos a Haruhi. Sin poder entender por que ella estaba ahí en ese momento, ya que no tenia nada de lógica. No después de todo lo sucedido años anteriores. Solo se preguntaba una y otra vez por que estaba en frente suyo, hablándole como si nada. Hablando como si alguna vez hubieran sido amigas.

-¿Ahh?- Haruhi no entiende a que se refiere.

Sonrie tristemente ante la ingenuidad característica de ella, y sus ojos son cubiertos por las sombras totalmente. Sus ojos nunca se veian, su cabello negro y largo cubria su rostro. También la capucha que siempre llevaba puesta.

-Les dije que no tenian que seguir teniendome lastima.- Termina diciendo, y esta vez, levanta la mirada y la clava en Haruhi sin dudar ni por un segundo.

-Ichiru…- Haruhi siente inseguridad al no poder ver con claridad su mirada. Pero de pronto, siente la molesta necesidad de…

-Ah… ahhh O.o… ¡Aachiiiss!!!!- Ella estornuda horriblemente fuerte, y se cubre el rostro con las manos. Ichiru arquea una ceja, cierra los ojos agotada y le ofrece un papel de quien sabe donde.

-Lo siento. Debe ser el polvo de esta casa.- Es su excusa inmediata antes de que pueda darle un sermón.

-Tal vez si limpiaras de vez en cuando ¬¬.- Haruhi toma el papel y la mira con reproche.

-Si, si. Algún dia, no te preocupes.- se producen unos tres segundos de silencio.

Y de pronto, se escucha un par de golpes en la puerta. Alguien había tocado la puerta con toda la suavidad del mundo.

-¿La puerta? ¿Esperabas a alguien mas?- Pregunta Haruhi desconcertada.

-No, a nadie. Ire a abrir.- Ichiru se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Entonces, se escuchan varios golpes bruscos en la puerta seguidos de los leves, y varias voces escandalosas.

-¡¿Voces escandalosas O.O?! ¡NO ABRAS! ¡NO ABRAS!- Exclama Haruhi, horrorizada ante lo único que podría arruinarlo todo.

-Tengo que hacerlo ¬¬.- Ichiru gira la perilla, y la puerta se abre sorpresivamente.

_Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock._

-¡HARUHI :D!- Exclama todo el Host Club desde la puerta, y la saludan con la mano llenos de alegria.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!! Bien, mañana empieza el colegio para mi. No se si voy a seguir teniendo tanto tiempo libre T.T. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a: **kami-haruka, GiiuChan, shadow-black-neko, LoveKaoo.**_

_Aqui va otro cap:_

* * *

-No… NO… ¡NOO!- Haruhi los observa en la entrada, sonriéndole como siempre. Y siente demasiado enojo como para reaccionar.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Tamaki Suou, el Rey del Host Club vino a hacerte compañía!- King, sin esperar ni un segundo mas, se lanza hacia ella y la abraza con mucho amor.

-¡Haru- chan! ¡Haru- chan! ¡Tama- chan nos dijo a todos que tendrias una reunion con una antigua compañera! ¡Por eso quisimos pasar a verte!- Honey corre hacia ella, y le sonríe con florcitas en el ambiente. Haruhi baja la mirada atonita, y luego se la dirige a los gemelos que tenian una mirada traviesa.

-¡USTEDES!! ¡VOY A MATARLOS ò.ó!-

-No fue nuestra culpa.- Kaoru se encoge de hombros sin nada de preocupación.

-El señor insistió, le dijimos que te enojarias y nos ignoro.- Hikaru gira su cabeza hacia Tamaki y sonríe desinteresado. Ella los mira arruinada de su existencia, y pasa a mirar a Kyoya y a Mori.

-¿Por qué T.T? ¿Por qué me odian asi? No les he hecho nada malo.-

-Haruhi, aunque no lo creas intente detener a este sujeto para que no vinieramos a arruinar los unicos dias libres de la semana que tienes, y para que nosotros tambien descansáramos en paz. Pero el rey de los idiotas es una persona demasiado testaruda.- Kyoya señala a un Tamaki sonriente que aun la aprisionaba en sus brazos, con la mirada algo indignada. Mori solo le asiente sin expresión. Haruhi se separa de Tamaki, retrocede abrumada y los mira a todos.

-¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE T.T?!- Y el eco del grito retumba por un buen rato.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes ¬¬?- Ichiru arquea una ceja al escuchar toda su conversación. Todos le dirigen la mirada notando su presencia.

-¡Ohh! ¡Ella debe ser la mejor amiga de Haruhi :D!- Exclama Tamaki, lleno de dramatismo.

-Oyee, Kaoru. Me imaginaba algo mejor, pero este lugar es casi el doble de horrible que la casa de Haruhi.- El mayor de los gemelos mira su alrededor con completo asco.

-Mm. Es cierto. Y su amiga me asusta, se parece a…- Los gemelos se miran entre si luego de segundos, y sonrien.

-¿Sadako XD? - Se preguntan al unisono. Ella les dirige la mirada, y se le asoma una vena de enojo en la cabeza.

-Discúlpalos, son unos idiotas. Mi nombre es Ootori Kyoya, y todos nosotros somos compañeros de Haruhi en el Instituto Ouran.- Se presenta él, de la forma mas normal posible. Por lo menos a comparación de los demás.

-Bien, sus compañeros. Ya me han hablado de ustedes.-

-¡¿Haru- chan habla de nosotros con sus amigas ^^?! ¡Eso es genial!- Dice Honey, acercándose a ella y sonriéndole amistosamente.

-See, siempre dicen que todos son unos ricos bastardos ¬¬.-

-¡HARUHI O.O! ¡¿Realmente dices eso de nosotros?!- Pregunta Tamaki, con ojitos llorosos. Pero en ese momento, todos la buscan con la mirada.

-¿Dónde esta Haruhi?- Se pregunta todos, entonces giran al mismo lado, y ella estaba deprimiéndose en un rincón.

-Solo seria por hoy… queria lucir normal solo por un día T.T… ¿Por qué vinieron?-

-¡Ohh, mi Haruhi se deprime como su padre! ¡Eso es tan lindo :D!- Tamaki siente mucho orgullo al verla.

-Pierdete, Tono ¬¬. Esa es una costumbre horrible, la pobre debio quedarse traumada al verte todo el tiempo.-

-¡Hikaru ò.ó! ¡No permitire que digas eso!-Ambos comienzan a discutir, y los demas los miran frustrados. Haruhi se levanta y se acerca a Ichiru.

-Lo siento. Les dije que no vinieran, y ni siquiera se como llegaron aquí, perdoname.-

-Tus amigos son… raros.-

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Lo siento de verdad, Ichiru T.T!-

-¡¿Ichiru?!- Exclama Tamaki al escuchar su nombre, se acerca a ella y le sonrie de forma seductora.

-Ohhh.. que hermoso nombre es el que acabo de escuchar.-

-¿Ah?-

Él se acerca, y le hace una pose dramática muy propia de su estilo. Ichiru siente desconfianza, y comienza a retroceder.

-Perdona nuestra intromisión en tu humilde vivienda, pero como los mejores amigos de Haruhi, debiamos cerciorarnos de que ella estuviera a salvo.-

-¿A salvo ¬¬?-

-Tal vez no nos conozcas y solo has escuchados cosas maravillosas sobre nosotros, pero somos de buen corazon, y siempre hacemos sonreir a las damas hermosas como tu-- Tamaki le toma el rostro y se le acerca.

-¿Podrias perdonarnos? Prometemos portarnos muy bien mientras que estemos aquí.-

-Ahora que lo pienso… no escuche nada bueno de ustedes.- Los recuerdos de lo que había escuchado es aquella fiesta se le vienen a la mente.

-Eso es completamente imposible. Haruhi te habra contado millones de cosas geniales y aventuras maravillosas sobre el Host Club, asi que mirame a los ojos y deleitate con nuestra apariencia.- King comienza a destaparle el rostro, y ella se horroriza al sentirlo.

-¡Noo! ¡Espera O.o! ¡No lo hagas!- Retrocede violentamente, se tropieza con una silla y cae al suelo.

-¡Ichiru!- Haruhi corre hacia ella para ayudarla.

-¡Ya lo arruinaste Tono! ¡Dijiste que debiamos portarnos bien!- Le reclaman los gemelos burlándose de él.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Fue un accidente!- Trata de defenderse en el momento.

-Tamaki, eres un idiota. ¿Pero para que lo digo si es tan obvio?- Se encoge de hombros Kyoya sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Ay no O.o… ¡Perdoname! ¡Perdoname!- Le suplica Haruhi, Ichiru comienza a levantarse, y se toca el cabello.

-Dime… que no sucedió…-

-¡Waiii! ¡Ichi- chan tiene mucho pegamento en el cabello :D!- Honey la señala, muy feliz quien sabe por qué. Todos giran y la ven.

* * *

Haruhi les da la espalda a Hikaru y Kaoru, mientras seguian en su experimento.

-¿Cómo esta?- Le pregunta Tamaki como en una sala de operaciones, muy arrepentido de verdad.

-Descuida, "sanara" ¬¬. Y no te odia, si es lo que te preocupa.- Sentia tantas ganas de matarlo, pero prefiere reservarse los comentarios.

-Perdoname, Haruhi. Nunca fue mi intención.-

-No es necesario que te disculpes, un accidente le puede ocurrir a cualquiera.-

-Haruhi T.T.- Ella le sonríe, y Tamaki se sorprende ante esto.

-Solo hay que esperar que Hikaru y Kaoru terminen con el corte.- Termina diciendo ella con una gotita en la cabeza. En eso, Kyoya camina hacia Haruhi.

-Por lo menos le encontramos una solucion practica a esto. Otra vez, todo el problema fue causado por los descuidos de Tamaki.-

-Kyoya… no fue al propósito, lo juro.-

Entonces, Honey corre hacia ellos, seguido de Mori.

-¡Miren! ¡Creo que Hika- chan y Kao- chan ya terminaron ^^!-

Haruhi se asoma para ver el resultado, pero Hikaru y Kaoru estaban en frente de Ichiru sin dejarles ver.

-Hi..Hikaru O.o…-

-Si, lo se O.o… esta situación me es familiar…- Se dicen entre ellos, y contemplan a Ichiru.

-Quiero ver, ¿Podrian apartarse?- Haruhi los corre y al igual que todos los demas, se le quedan mirando. Ella tenia el cabello completamente corto, pero por lo menos no a tal extremo como Haruhi. Alza la mirada y los observa con sus grande ojos oscuros.

-¡Tus ojos! ¡Puedo verlos!- Señala Haruhi, siendo muy sincera. Ichiru nota que la luz era demasiada en el lugar, cierra los ojos y se coloca la capucha de su abrigo.

-Genial. Supongo que me merezco esto por haberte tratado tan mal -.-…-

-¿Por qué esa reacción ante la luz?- se preguntan todos.

-Ichiru tiene los ojos muy sensibles a la luz brillante, por eso usaba el cabello asi de largo, para que se los cubra.- Explica Haruhi, naturalmente.

-¡Ahora ya no se parece a Sadako XD! ¿No lo crees, Kaoru?-

-¡Ahora es una persona normal! ¡Podemos ver su rostro!- Reian los gemelos, con complicidad. Pero en ese momento, Haruhi se coloca al frente de todos ellos, y los mira enojada.

-Chicos, si ustedes no hubieran venido esto no hubiera pasado. No quiero ser malagradecida, porque se que vinieron por preocuparse por mi. Pero la verdad ahora nosotras queremos hacer un trabajo para el Instituto, asi que ignorare el hecho de que le arruinaron el cabello a Ichiru ¬¬, y les pedire amablemente que se marchen.- Cierra los ojos, señala la puerta, y espera una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

-¡No nos pidas eso T.T! ¡Nuestras intenciones siempre fueron buenas!- Le pideTamaki, sintiendose muy culpable.

-¡No causaremos mas problemas, Haru- chan!- La mira Honey, con ojitos llorosos.

-¡Seremos buenos! ¡Seremos buenos!- Reprochan Hikaru y Kaoru.

-No. No tengo tiempo ni ganas para desperdiciar el día en este lugar ¬¬, asi que para no causar mas problemas, nos vamos, Tamaki.- Kyoya expresa su mas sincera opinión, y camina hacia la puerta.

-Pero Kyoya T.T.-

-Veo que tus amigos son exactamente igual a tus descripciones.- Todos miran a Ichiru, confundidos ante su comentario. Haruhi siente nervios, y traga saliva al escucharla-

-Si, pero… por favor, no les digas nada de lo que yo…-

-El que me hizo caer debe ser Tamaki Suou ¿Verdad? Rubio y un poco idiota.- King abre los ojos sorprendido, y observa a Haruhi con cara de cachorrito.

-¿Eso es lo que andas diciendo de mi, Haruhi T.T? ¡Eres tan cruel conmigo!- Ella se sorprende.

-¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso de esa forma! ¡No fui tan dura contigo, senpai O.o!- Se disculpa muy nerviosa.

-El de lentes es Ootori Kyoya, el mas normal de todos ¬¬, aunque es frio y calculador, y asusta.- Kyoya arquea una ceja, y observa a Haruhi.

-¿Frio y calculador? Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte ¬¬.-

-¡Kyoya- senpai! ¡Yo no lo dije asi!-

-Haber… los gemelos, Hikaru y Kaoru… algo fastidiosos, acabo de comprobar que es verdad ¬¬.- Ambos miran a Haruhi, con algo de molestia.

-Fastidiosos, ¿Ah? ¬¬?- dicen al unisono.

-Aunque habia uno de los dos que era el preferido de Haruhi, Mmmm.. no recuerdo cual… ¿Cómo saberlo si son iguales?-

-¿Preferido O.o?- Pregunta Hikaru.

-¿Haruhi prefiere a uno de nosotros O.o?- Cuestiona Kaoru.

-¡Yo tampoco dije eso de esa forma, Ichiru!- le reclama Haruhi, enojada.

-Luego el pequeño y "dulce" Honey… tiene una doble personalidad oculta, es obvio ¬¬.-

-Haru- chan… yo no tengo una personalidad oculta T.T… ¿Piensas que finjo ser bueno con mis amigos?-

-¡No! ¡Basta Ichiru ¬¬!-

-Y por ultimo, Mori- senpai… que no habla ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Esas fueron todas sus descripciones exactamente.-

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO ES VERDAD!-

-Haruhi nos odia, Oka- san T.T.-

-¡Tamaki- senpai!- Haruhi se le acerca, con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Yo dije algunas cosas malas. Bueno, bastantes cosas malas. Pero tambien dije muchas cosas buenas de ustedes, porque si no hubiera sido por el Host Club mi mundo seguiría siendo muy estrecho.- Ella gira hacia Ichiru para verla.

-¿No es verdad?-

-Ahh… si, es cierto. Dijo cosas buenas al final.-

Tamaki sonrie y abraza a Haruhi.

-Gracias por no estar enojada con todos nosotros.- Le sonríe sinceramente, y ella se sorprende.

-Se..senpai.-

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬… ya es hora de irnos, ¿Verdad, señor?- Los separa Hikaru, un poco enojado.

-Debemos dejar a Haru- chan para que ambas estudien sin problemas ^^, vamos Takashi.-

-Ah.- Honey y Mori caminan hacia la puerta, Kyoya suspira y la abre sin dudar.

-Ohh, esta bien, nos vemos el lunes Haruhi.- La saluda Tamaki sin hacer un berrinche.

-¡Bye bye!!- Le sonrien los gemelos.

-Adios ¬¬.- Termina diciendo Haruhi, y cuando todos salen y se cierra la puerta, baja la cabeza y suspira.

-Ahora todo sera paz y tranquilidad.- Murmura aliviada.

-Claro que NO.- Ella se sorprende, y le dirige la mirada a Ichiru.

-Mi cabello ¬¬. Sabia que tus amigos eran raros y todo lo que nos dijiste pero llegaron muy lejos con lo que me hicieron, nos los odio por venir, solo los DETESTO.-

Haruhi baja la mirada mas arrepentida, y toma asiento en la mesa. Ichiru hace lo mismo.

-Tendre que vivir con esta cosa sobre mi cabeza por el resto de mi vida hasta que mi cabello vuelva a crecer.- Se señala la cabeza con amargura.

-Se que aunque te pida perdon, no me disculparas jamás.- Haruhi levanta la mirada y trata de inventar algo decente para justificarlos.

-Pero… no los detestes, por favor. Ellos son buenas personas en realidad, no comenzaste a conocerlos bien, empezaron muy mal. Yo tambien pense que eran muy raros cuando los conoci, pero ahora son mis mejores amigos y los quiero mucho.-

Ichiru se le queda mirando, y comienza a hojear los libros.

-A ti tampoco te conozco muy bien, ya te dije que no somos amigas y que este encuentro para ayudarme en el trabajo solo fue una casualidad… pero…- Ella se detiene y suspira frustrada.

-No es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de esa forma tan sincera sobre alguien… creo que deben ser bueno chicos si tu lo dices. Tambien defendias a tus amigos en el Instituto medio.-

-Si. Creo que tienes razón, y a pesar de que no hablábamos mucho, puedo decir que tambien eres una buena persona, Ichiru.- Le sonrie Haruhi, ella la mira y sus ojos se ven un poco.

-Como digas, comencemos el trabajo.-

-Si. Pero… ¿Que haremos si no lo terminamos hoy?-

-Tendremos tiempo mañana -.-…-

-¿Que O.o?-

-Mañana lo terminaremos, hoy haremos lo que podamos.-

-Pero… tengo un examen el lunes, y yo planeaba…-

-Prometiste ayudarme.- Haruhi vuelve a suspirar derrotada al escucharla, ya que eso era muy cierto.

-Mañana vendre a la misma hora, ¿Esta bien ¬¬|||?-

-Si, no me molesta.- Dicho esto, ambas comienzan el trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola. Emm, no es que me molesten esos reviews que dicen que no escriba con iconos y eso de los guiones, pero este es un fic informal, asi que... ehh... todo bien chicos ^^, pero no jodan, jeje. Voy a tratar de corregir mis errores y hacerles caso (?? Gracias por sus reviews a: **GiiuChan, shadow-black-neko, kami_haruka, LoveKaoo.**_

_Siguiente capi:_

* * *

Al día siguiente, un calido domingo daba la bienvenida. Haruhi se prepara para salir de su casa, y cuando comienza a acomodar los utiles en su mochila con mucha paciencia, su celular suena repentinamente. Lo toma de uno de los bolsillos y atiende.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Haruhi! ¡Es urgente!- Exclama una voz bastante exaltada. Al escucharlo, Haruhi se extraña y arquea una ceja.

-¿Hikaru?- De alguna forma no podía imaginarse que era para algo urgente en realidad.

-¡No podemos hacer el trabajo de lenguaje sin los apuntes, obviamente! Asi que… tendre que ir a tu casa, y hacerlo contigo.- Lo primero que piensa ella es que era una excusa para que ambos vuelvan a visitarla, y vuelvan a aprovecharse del poco tiempo libre del que disponía. No obstante, no inventaria ninguna excusa, solo diría la verdad.

-Es que… no termine el trabajo ayer con Ichiru, estaba a punto de ir a su casa para terminarlo. No se que es lo que podemos…-

-Tengo la solucion, ire contigo.- Hikaru sonreía desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿¡QUE TU QUE?!-

-Los tres debemos hacer el mismo trabajo, no le veo otra solución. Lo haremos juntos, y nadie saldra perjudicado.-

-Pe..pero, van a causar problemas. Los conozco.- Haruhi se lleva una mano a la frente, estresada.

-Ahh, Kaoru no vendrá.- Responde Hikaru desde el otro lado de la línea, sin darle verdadera importancia.

-¿No vendra? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que… ayer estuvo jugando en la computadora hasta las cinco de la mañana.-

-¬¬|||…- Ella no logra comprender como podía seguir relacionándose con sujetos como esos.

-Y tenia tanto sueño que se quedo dormido hasta estas horas. No quiero molestarlo, asi que ire a tu casa para que vayamos a la casa de tu amiga juntos.-

-Siento que seras molesto y cargoso, no me preguntes por que ¬¬.-

-Haruhi, sere bueno.- Él lo dice con un tono de indignación por la falta de tacto en las palabras de la chica.

-Hikaru…-

-Despues de todo, sera para hacer un trabajo y para… compartir un poco de tiempo juntos.- Hikaru suaviza su voz, ya que lo decía con toda sinceridad.

-Esta… bien… pero llevo prisa, debo llegar a su casa a las tres.- Haruhi sale de su habitación con el celular en mano, y cargando la mochila.

-Trata de venir rapido, estoy llegando tarde. No le dije nada a Ichiru, asi que no se si esto es lo correcto.-

-Ahhh, descuida.-

Cuando Haruhi llega a la puerta de su casa, alguien toca un par de veces con mucha tranquilidad.

-No creo que se moleste, ademas no llegaremos tan tarde.-

Ella abre la puerta, y Hikaru estaba esperándola con el celular en su oido. Le sonríe maliciosamente, y la saluda con la mano.

-¿Ahh? ¬¬ ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta Haruhi, mirandolo con desconfianza.

-Sabia que no te rehusarías, asi que te estaba esperando, jeje.- Le vuelve a sonreir. Haruhi suspira, pero luego le sonríe.

-Ok, vamos caminando, tardaremos veinte minutos, ¿No te molesta?-

-Por supuesto que no. Estar contigo siempre es divertido :D.- Ambos comienzan a caminar.

-¿Es verdad lo de Kaoru?- Pregunta Haruhi extrañada ante su ausencia.

-Claro que si, me hubiera gustado que haya venido con nosotros.-

-Hubiera sido lo mejor, él es mejor en lenguaje que tu.- [Sinceridad 100%]

-¡Heyy! Yo tambien soy bueno en lenguaje aunque no me guste, y lo odie ¬¬U.- Hikaru le dirige la mirad algo enojado.

-Pero no lo digo por eso, es que lo mas seguro es que Kaoru ya haya terminado el trabajo, ¿Por qué crees que me dio los apuntes?- Piensa ella en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¬¬|||.- Hikaru siente mas irritación al escucharla.

-Si, tienes razon. Tal vez ya lo termino y por eso me los dio.-

-¿Sabes? Ichiru, tu amiguita, dijo que tenias un preferido ¬¬ ¿No es Kaoru, o si?- Cierra los ojos y le desvia la mirada ofendido.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no tengo preferido! ¡No digas eso!- Le niega de todas las formas posibles, bastante nerviosa.

-¡Es que tiene sentido ò.ó! ¡Todo lo que dijo fue muy real, describio los defectos de todos! ¡¿Tienes un preferido?!- Y la señala acusadoramente.

-Hikaru…- Haruhi baja la mirada y no lo mira a los ojos.

-Kaoru es un gran amigo, y siempre comprende todos mis problemas. Pero tu, eres muy especial para mi, y se que siempre estaras para ayudarme. Ambos son mis mejores amigos.-

-Haruhi…-

-Puede que seas un poco mas impulsivo… pero tu forma de ser es muy agradable, y eso me gusta mucho.-

Hikaru se sonroja hasta morir al escucharla, y le desvia la mirada tratando de no hacerse notar.

-Pero no tengo preferidos, espero que lo entiendas.- Le termina aclarando para dejar a su consciencia tranquila.

-Cla..claro… ya entendi O.o… descuida.-

Ambos siguen caminando en silencio por un rato.

-Haruhi… sabes que yo… no voy a rendirme.-

Ella lo escucha y siente que su cuerpo se estremece, alza su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Eso fue… lo que me dijiste hace poco.- Murmura insegura de sus palabras.

-Si.- Hikaru se sonroja nervioso, y trata de continuar.

-No me rendire, y tratare de estar contigo para conocerte mejor y entenderte.-

-Hikaru…-

-Porque…-

…

…

…

-Sabes bien lo que siento por ti.-

Ella se queda shockeada al escucharlo, y entonces detiene su caminar. Hikaru aun seguía mirándola sin querer dar marcha atrás ante lo que habia dicho. Ella sabia que debía contestarle algo, pero no encuentra las palabras. Gira su cabeza hacia el costado lentamente, desorientada, y reconoce el lugar. Agradece en su interior haber llegado a su destino.

-Ya llegamos.- Haruhi coloca su mano en el portón y este se abre nuevamente.

-No hay mucha seguridad por aquí.- Comenta Hikaru al contemplar esa vieja y horrible casa.

-Ya lo se, vive sola y creo que esto es lo que menos le molesta.- Ambos pasan, y luego de caminar unos metros se quedan frente a la puerta y golpean. Pasan unos minutos, y se abre la puerta.

-Buen día, Ichiru :).- Haruhi le sonríe siendo muy cortez.

-¡Hola!- Hikaru trata de hacer lo mismo. Ella entreabre la puerta, solo para verlos y reconocer quienes eran. Entra al interior de su casa y deja la puerta abierta.

-Pasen.-

-Ooh, si, claro.- Haruhi y Hikaru entra rapidamente y cierran la puerta.

-Ichiru, te preguntaras porque vino él.- Haruhi señala a Hikaru sin mucho interes.

-Ahh… uno de los gemelos fastidiosos ¬¬.- Ichiru trata de no recordar los "incidentes" del dia anterior.

-¡Si! ¡Mucho gusto, Sadako XD!- La saluda Hikaru, en tono de burla.

-Bueno, basta ¬¬. Él va conmigo, estamos en la misma clase y tambien tiene que hacer el trabajo de lenguaje. Asi que tendremos que hacerlo juntos… ¿Esta bien?-

-Supongo que si.- Ichiru se encoge de hombros, ya que no podía echarlo de su casa. Toma asiento en la mesa, y ellos la imitan, quedándose en frente.

-Puedes comenzar a copiar lo que hicimos ayer, y nosotras adelantaremos lo que podamos asi no nos atrasaremos, ¿Bien?-

-Claro, no hay problema.- Le asiente Hikaru a Haruhi. Ambos sacan sus útiles y él comienza a copiar.

-Ahh, Haruhi… los ultimos puntos son redacciones personales.- Comenta Ichiru con doble intención. Haruhi toma el cuaderno de Ichiru, y lee las consignas.

-No te preocupes, podemos hacerlo juntos. Los maestros no se daran cuenta ya que vamos a distintos Institutos.-

-¿Cuál es el ultimo punto, Haruhi?- Pregunta Hikaru.

-Opinion personal de todo el trabajo hasta ahora, simplificando las oraciones y construcciones verbales.-

-Diooss. Que facil.- Sonrie seguro, toma el cuaderno de Haruhi y comienza a leer.

-Es tan facil, no es un gran problema. ¿No lo crees Haruhi?-

-Emmm… si, la verdad no es la gran cosa. Yo diria que es lo mas facil de todo el trabajo.-

-Lo siento ¬¬. Olvide que son los primeros de su clase.- Ichiru les desvía la mirada con asco.

-No lo digas asi XD, dame, yo lo hare por ti.-

-¡Espera!-

Hikaru le arrebata el cuaderno a Ichiru a la velocidad de la luz, y comienza a escribir.

-¿De verdad sabes lo que haces?- Le cuestiona sin tenerle nada de confianza. Haruhi lo mira de reojo y no hace nada para detenerlo.

-Supongo que si, él tambien es muy bueno en esta materia. Aunque en el ultimo examen salio pésimo.- Piensa Haruhi con algo de incertidumbre en voz alta.

-Suficiente ¬¬, definitivamente no me da un buen presentimiento ¿Podrias darmelo?-

-Ya termino. Es tan facil que lo escribire en cinco minutos.- Contesta Hikaru, muy concentrado en lo que escribia.

-Haruhi ¬¬. Podrias decirle que me lo de, por favor.-

-Pero tal vez lo este haciendo bien, solo confia un poco.-

-Ok, mas vale que tengas razon.- Ichiru no le presta atención, y comienza a leer los libros y apuntes de Haruhi.

-¿Mañana tienes un examen?-

Haruhi deja de leer, y la observa con cuidado.

-Si, pero no tendre mucho tiempo para estudiar. Supongo que mañana me levantare temprano y hare lo que pueda.-

-El Instituto Ouran debe ser horrible.-

-No, no es tan estricto como suena, creeme, la mayoria de las chicas tienen tiempo libre.- Se encoge de hombros al recordar a la mayoría de las chicas del Host Club.

-¿Que es el Host Club precisamente?- Pregunta Ichiru con curiosidad.

-Emm… para explicarlo deberia comenzar a decirte algunas cosas fundamentales, como por ejemplo por qué trabajo para ellos.-

-En la fiesta de Kazumi mencionaste algo de una deuda.-

-Si, es cierto ¬¬. Rompi un jarron y debo mucho dinero… me visto de hombre y sirvo a las chicas.-

-¿Ahh? ¿Eres lesbiana ¬¬?-

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pero debo vestirme asi para que nadie sospeche que soy una chica. Es algo muy complicado de explicar.-

-Bizarro.- Murmura Ichiru, desvia un poco la mirada y observa lo que escribia Hikaru. Ya iba dos hojas.

-¡¿AHH?! ¡No escribas tanto, yo nunca hago eso!- Le quita el cuaderno de las manos, y hace un rayón horrible en este.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso ò.ó?! ¡Arruinaste todo mi trabajo!- Hikaru la mira con reproche.

-¡No debiste hacerlo! Sabia que no era lo mejor ¬¬.-

-Deberias agradecer que hice el trabajo por ti.- Él le arrebata el cuaderno de las manos, y sigue escribiendo.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Este tipo esta arruinando el trabajo ¬¬!-

-Dale su cuaderno. No seas problemático.- Lo reprende Haruhi, sin mucho interes. Hikaru seguia escribiendo, y la ignoraba.

-Tu amigo es un idiota ¬¬.-

Y entonces él se detiene, y la mira con una venita en la cabeza.

-¡Ya deja de referirte a mi de esa forma! ¡Tengo nombre! ¿Sabes?- Exclama, enojado.

-Ahh.. si… ¿Pero yo que se cual eres de los dos? Kaoru… Hikaru… ambos son iguales.-

Hikaru se le queda mirando, y sonrie maliciosamente.

-¿Crees que somos iguales? Vaya, vaya.- Le da su cuaderno no dejando de ser delicado, y deja de molestarla.

-Hace mucho que no me decian eso.- Haruhi observa a Hikaru con reproche antes de que la situación se vuelva peor.

-Basta, Hikaru.- Lo frena sin querer que se produzca una pelea.

-Como quieras. Ahora veo que eres una completa idiota, jajaja.-

Ichiru se saca la capucha y abre los ojos molesta.

-Solo digo lo que veo. Su forma de hablar y su forma de vestir, no creo ser la unica que los haya confundido en este mundo.-

-Pues estas en lo cierto, la unica persona que nos ha diferenciado con honores es Haruhi.- Hikaru la mira con malicia, y Haruhi no veia nada bueno en su charla. Ichiru abre sus ojos y lo observa con profundidad sin titubear ni por un segundo. En es momento, luego de unos segundos, Hikaru se sorprende un poco. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, se sentia raro que alguien asi te mire directamente.

-Tal vez jamas habra alguien que pueda diferenciarlos. ¿No lo crees?-

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, y Haruhi observa enojada a Ichiru.

-Tu tambien para ya, tenemos que hacer el trabajo, no hay que discutir.-

Ichiru le desvia la mirada y se vuelve a cubrir con la capucha, molesta.

-Lo siento, Hikaru.- Le pide sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, esta bien. Supongo… que yo empece.- Murmura extrañado ante sus palabras.

-Terminare esto por ti, te hare el favor en modo de disculpas, ¿Si?- Le sonríe amistosamente, ella asiente sin peros.

-Ichiru, nosotras vamos a terminar los demas puntos.-

-Bien.-

* * *

Haruhi y Hikaru caminan hacia la puerta, Ichiru los acompaña para abrirles.

-Pudimos terminarlo, espero que saques una buena nota.- Haruhi le sonríe muy segura. Ichiru suspira sin muchos animos.

-Ustedes tambien, creo que lo merecemos luego de tanto trabajo ¬¬.-

-Nos vemos pronto.-

-Fue un gusto, Sadako XD. -

Ella arquea una ceja al oir al idiota.

-Ahh.. bueno, por tu cabello ya no lo eres. Hasta pronto, Ichiru.- Le sonríe un poco nervioso, Haruhi suspira, y ella les abre la puerta para que se vayan. Ambos caminan de vuelta a la casa de Haruhi.

-Se sacara un cien, no te preocupes, lo que escribi fue demasiado bueno XD.-

-Eso no me da mucha confianza ¬¬.- Haruhi suspira cansada.

-No debiste hacer eso, después de todo era redacción personal, Hikaru.-

-Solo trate de ser amistoso ¿Que tiene de malo?- Hikaru no entiende el por qué de ser reprendido.

-Nada, pero creo que yo tambien me hubiera enojado un poco.-

Él se detiene, y ella al notarlo hace lo mismo, y lo mira confundida.

-Lo siento… ¿Realmente fui tan odioso? No fue mi intencion.- Y siente algo de culpa, reflexionando por lo que había dicho. Haruhi le sonríe para despreocuparlo.

-Esta bien. Ella entiende, aunque me puse algo nerviosa cuando le dijiste que era una idiota.- Hikaru rie un poco al escucharla.

-Fue lo mas suave que se me ocurrio, pero entonces recorde que debo ser muy bueno con los amigos de Haruhi. Por lo menos no fui tan grosero como con Arai.-

-Bueno, eso es cierto.-

-Te acompaño a tu casa, luego volvere a mi mansión para despertar a Kaoru, jeje.-

-¿Crees que siga durmiendo?-

-¡Es obvio! Yo tambien duermo hasta tarde los domingos. Aunque hoy tendre que llegar y comenzar a estudiar para mañana.-

-¡El examen de geografía T.T! Tenemos muy poco tiempo. No vamos a lograrlo.-

-Yo estudiare todo lo que pueda, y te pasare las respuestas :D.-

-¿Tengo que confiar en ti ¬¬?-

-Claro.- Hikaru le sonrie sinceramente. Haruhi se le queda mirando extrañada.

-Confia en mi, Haruhi.- Y la señala con una sonrisa confianza. Ella sonríe creyendo en sus palabras, y sigue caminando tranquilamente.

-Estudiare duro. Tu también hazlo, Hikaru, jaja.-

----------------


	5. Chapter 5

_Perdon si el capitulo es muy corto u.u. Voy a tratar de actualizar una o dos veces por semana. La vida en el colegio es un asco, ¿Saben? jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **shadow-black-neko, kami-haruka, GiiuChan, LoveKaoo.**_

_Siguiente capi:_

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Luego de un día de clases, era hora de comenzar con las actividades del Host Club. Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru caminaban hacia la tercera sala de musica.

-Todo el mundo noto tu cambio en el cabello, sabia que sucederia, jeje.- Rie un poco Kaoru, Hikaru se encoge de hombros sin interes.

-Era obvio, ahora somos iguales de apariencia otra vez. Solo en unas semanas volvere a teñirme.- Bosteza con pereza, y ambos observan a Haruhi.

-35, más 32, más 43…-

-Aprobaste el examen, ya deja de contar los puntos ¬¬.- Le dicen ambos, hartos de escucharla.

-Ohh, esta bien. Pero fue muuy difícil. Despues de todo, es una de las materias mas densas.- Haruhi los mira recordando lo horrible del examen.

-Yo creo que me fue muy bien, estoy fresco como una lechuga ^^.- Dice Kaoru, sonriendo con muchos animos.

-Yo creo que me fue horrible, y estoy arruinado como un perro vagabundo ¬¬|||. Me levanta a las cinco de la mañana para estudiar.- Hikaru vuelve a bostezar con demasiado cansancio.

-Yo estudie ayer, y tambien me levante temprano para estudiar. Aunque no se si voy a aprobarla igualmente.- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta.

-Igualmente ambos me fueron de gran ayuda, ya que me pasaron las cosas que no sabia sin cuidado.- Les sonríe inocentemente. Hikaru se apena un poco y le devuelve la sonrisa, Kaoru rie un poco. Llegan a la tercera sala de musica, y entran.

-¡HARUHII ^^!!!- Tamaki salta hacia ella, y la abraza cariñosamente como era costumbre todos los dias.

-¬¬ - ¬¬.- Lo miran los gemelos.

-¡¿Cómo te fue en este hermoso día de Instituto?! ¡Te extrañe tanto en todos estos dias!-

-Me estas asfixiando, senpai ¬¬.- Ella intenta separarse desganada, sin intentar razonar.

-¡Ohh! ¡Lo siento!!- La suelta, y vuelve a sonreírle.

-Debemos empezar con las actividades del Host Club ¬¬. Vamos, Haruhi.- Le dicen los gemelos, y la llevan sujetándola uno por cada brazo.

-¡Oigan! ¡No desobedezcan a su King ò.ó!-

-Haremos lo que queramos XP.- Le sacan la lengua burlándose de él, y se la llevan como si nada.

-Tamaki… ven aquí.- Escucha ese llamado, y gira hacia Kyoya, quien caminaba lentamente hacia él.

-¿Kyoya?-

-Hoy sera un día algo complicado. Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai no asistirán al Host Club, tienen deberes pendientes, tendras que cubrirlos.-

-¿Yo solo? ¿Cubrirlos O.o?-

-Si, atiende a todas sus clientas solo por el día de hoy, no es tan difícil.-

-¿Y por que no me ayudas tu tambien ¬¬? Podria dejarte la mitad de las clientas.-

-Eso es imposible. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para ocuparme de mas clientas de las que tengo.-

-Kyoya T.T.-

-Suerte, Tamaki.-

-¡No! ¡Espera T.T!-

-Ahh… y por cierto…- Kyoya vuelve a girar para verlo directamente.

-¿Te das cuenta que Hikaru se esta aprovechando de tu idiotez?-

-¿Que O.o?- Él mira a lo lejos a Haruhi, y King voltea para ver lo mismo.

-Eres bastante lento… recomiendo que dejes de ser tan idiota.-

-¡Oye ò.ó! ¡Eso no era nece…!-

-Solo haz lo que mejor sabes hacer.- Él niega con la cabeza, y le da la espalda sin darle mucha importancia. Tamaki se le queda mirando, y finalmente sonrie.

-Gracias, Kyoya… no entendi el consejo :S pero dare mi mayor esfuerzo.-

King se retira caminando en el sentido opuesto. Pero su mejor amigo suspira frustrado y comienza a caminar igualmente.

-Si las cosas siguen asi, no tendran un desenlace demasiado interesante.-

Y vuelve a observar a Haruhi y a Hikaru hablando muy a gusto.

-Sera algo predecible y aburrido.-

……………………

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban sentados en un gran sofá, con Haruhi en frente. Al no tener clientas, podían desperdiciar su tiempo no haciendo nada. Pero de pronto, el celular de Haruhi suena. Los gemelos la miran confundidos, y ella lo saca de su bolsillo. Al notar que el numero no era conocido, no se molesta en razonar mucho y atiende.

-¿Hola?-

-Soy yo ¬¬. Haruhi.-

-¿Que? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?- Haruhi se pone de pie en su lugar, y siente inseguridad absoluta.

-Fue Kazumi…-

-Ohh claro, ella tambien me dio tu numero ^^U-

-Se que jamas te llame en mi vida, pero este es un caso de urgencia.-

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Ire a tu Instituto para destripar a tu buen amigo.-

-¿QUE? ¡¿Por que?!-

En ese momento, las puertas del Host Club se abren.

-Por esto ¬¬.-

Haruhi se da media vuelta, y abre los ojos impresionada al ver a Ichiru entrando al Host Club.

-¿Que rayos? ¡¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?!- Haruhi corre hacia ella, con millones de preguntas en su mente.

-Eso no importa. ¿Dónde esta? Él fue el responsable de esto.- Ella le muestra una hoja de papel a Haruhi, y se la pone en frente del rostro.

-¿Un… 55?-

-¡Si! ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Fue su estupida redaccion! ¡Estaba tan mal que dio asco ¬¬!-

-No, espera… debe ser un error… creo.- Haruhi siente muchos nervios y trata de encontrarle una explicación lógica al asunto. A lo lejos, Hikaru observaba la escena sin el mas minimo grado de interes. Kaoru estaba sentado a su costado, y se extraña.

-¿Es la amiga de Haruhi? Parece enojada :S.-

-No entiendo porque… ahh, esa hoja… debe ser la nota por el trabajo que hicimos.-

-Si lo hizo con Haruhi, no creo que sea una mala nota.-

-Yo le hice el punto mas importante de lenguaje. Debio sacarse en 100.- Hikaru sonríe muy confiado, y Kaoru le responde la sonrisa. Pero al reflexionar profundamente lo dicho por Hikaru, él abre los ojos pasmado, y observa a su gemelo.

-TU Y YO sabemos que eres pésimo.-

-Oye ¬¬… no seas tan duro.- El mayor se enoja al escucharlo.

-¡Es un completo imbecil!- Se escucha un grito de parte de Ichiru. Hikaru suspira frustrado y observa de reojo a Kaoru.

-Ok, puede ser que tengas razon, y que no haya sacado una buena nota ¬¬ ¿Podrias encargarte de esto? Tengo demasiado sueño como para andar discutiendo con alguien.-

Kaoru lo mira con reproche, y finalmente se levanta sin que le agrade mucho la idea de que le pase toda la responsabilidad. Sin mas que decir, hace lo que su hermano le dice.

-Ichiru O.o. No debes salirte de control por esto.- trataba de tranquilizarla Haruhi. En eso, Kaoru se les acerca y observa a Ichiru arrepentido.

-Oye.. creo que no sacaste una buena nota.- Mira la hoja que tenia en la mano, y ella lo observa enojada.

-Perdoname, ¿Si? no fue mi intencion que te vaya tan mal. Yo solo lo hice como pude, y solo quise hacerte un bien… lo siento.- Kaoru trata de poner su mejor cara de cachorro arrepentido, y sabe para sus adentros que eso nunca podría fallar.

Ichiru se le acerca y lo observa por casi dos minutos directamente, sabiendo que algo no andaba demasiado bien. Kaoru, al notar eso, siente algo raro en ella. Retrocede un poco nervioso, y baja la mirada.

-¿Crees que soy estupida ¬¬?- Pregunta ella, y lo mira irónicamente.

-Nn..no… solo me estoy disculpando por…-

-El idiota de tu hermano debe ser el que se disculpe.- Ella lo rodea, y camina hacia los sofas de atrás, para enfrentar a Hikaru. Kaoru se queda estatico por unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Le dirige la mirada a Haruhi, y gira hacia atrás sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo rayos O.o?-

-Ichiru destripara a Hikaru ¬¬.- Menciona Haruhi, con toda la logica posible, Kaoru la mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

Luego de caminar muy decidida, Ichiru se detiene enfrente de Hikaru, quien estaba sentado en el sofa, y alza la mirada para verla.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Un 55 ¬¬… fue tu culpa, ¿Sabes? Repetiré el año, y habra sido tu culpa.-

-¿Ahh? ¿De que hablas? Hikaru fue el responsable, es pésimo en lenguaje.-

-¿Acaso tienes una crisis de identidad o algo asi? Es obvio que tu eres Hikaru ¬¬.-

-No es cierto ¬¬… estas loca.-

-¡Me da igual quien seas! ¡Solo te dire que fue tu culpa, y que eres un idiota!-

Kaoru y Haruhi llegaban a la escena, y observan que ella estaba bastante enojada.

-Emm. Ichiru… yo te ayudare a rehacer el trabajo, no vale la pena que te descargues con ellos. Puede que el pobre no tenga la capacidad intelectual de hacer este tipo de cosas bien, pero dare todo lo que pueda para que te saques una buena nota la próxima vez.- Intenta calmarla Haruhi. Hikaru arquea una ceja al escucharla, y decide no acotar nada ofensivo a su comentario.

-Ese idiota arruino el trabajo ¬¬, no tengo una segunda oportunidad. Gracias, Haruhi.-

-Espera.- Kaoru la mira, y le sonrie.

-Perdónanos. Podemos ayudarte a rehacer el trabajo, y esta vez lo haremos bien. No te enojes.-

Ella le dirige la mirada seriamente, sin querer confiar en ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y tu… eres Hikaru?- Pregunta empezando a interesarse en la idea que proponía.

-No.. soy… Kaoru…-

-Ahh, supongo que puedo confiar en ti un poco mas que en el otro.- Le responde sin sonar del todo convencida.

-Oye, yo estaba dispuesto a disculparme de verdad ¬¬. Pero estabas demasiado enojada como para hacerlo.- Hikaru se encoge de hombros desintersado. Ichiru le dirige la mirada con asco.

-TU… Hikaru, o Kaoru… como prefieras que te llame. ¿Siempre eres asi de idiota con todo el mundo?-

Haruhi los mira a todos con una gotita en la cabeza, y baja la mirada.

-¿Ya pueden calmarse? Ichiru, lamentamos todo lo que paso. Yo te ayudare a rehacerlo, y nadie nos interrumpirá.-

-Si, es lo minimo que puedes hacer.- Ichiru le desvia la mirada con aburrimiento.

-Kaoru, tu me ayudaras.- Le pide Haruhi, casi ordenandoselo.

-Claro… no te preocupes, Haruhi.- Le asiente sin atreverse negar.

-¿Y yo que hago?- Pregunta Hikaru, alzando su mano.

-Nada. Ya hiciste suficiente ¬¬.- Responden Haruhi y Kaoru al unísono.

-Muy bien. Los veo en mi casa a las siente. Si no vienen, estan muertos ¬¬.- Haruhi la observa sonriendo. Y cuando Ichiru observa a Kaoru con enojo, sus ojos grandes y negros vuelven a clavarse en él. Kaoru se sorprende, y le desvia la mirada nervioso, sentia un poco de miedo. Esos ojos eran grandes como los de Haruhi, pero demasiado negros y profundos, le daba escalofríos.

-Ok, me voy.- Ella se da media vuelta, y sale de la tercera sala de musica.

-Haruhi…- La llama Hikaru para hablar en serio y dejar de hacerse el desinteresado.

-¿Que sucede? Es normal que se haya enojado un poco… un 55, Hikaru ¬¬..-

-No, no es eso, lamento lo que paso.- Baja la cabeza, con arrepentimiento.

-Yo trate de ayudarla. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan pesimo en lenguaje?-

-Te dije que Kaoru era mucho mejor en lenguaje que tu ¬¬, pudiste haber captado esa indirecta.-

-Ya no importa, chicos.- Les sonrie Kaoru para que no haya mas tension.

-A la tarde, iremos a su casa y reharemos el trabajo, ¿Si?-

-Si, esta bien. De paso revisaremos mi trabajo ¬¬, después de todo, tambien lo hice con Hikaru, y no quiero que me vaya tan mal.- Piensa ella en voz alta, ignorando que Hikaru seguía escuchándola.

-¿Que nadie me tiene confianza ¬¬?- Pregunta él, cruzado de brazos. Kaoru lo observa con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Como sea. Ire a atender a nuestras clientas, los dejo solos.- Ella se retira, y los deja. Entonces, Kaoru toma asiento junto con Hikaru.

-Hikaru…- El menor sonríe algo nervioso, y lo mira inseguro.

-¿No le viste algo parecido?- Pregunta él, y trata de recordar esa mirada.

-¿Te dijo algo?- Kaoru le desvia la mirada y niega con la cabeza..

- "Tal vez jamas habra alguien que pueda diferenciarlos". Se parece a esa niñera.-

-Pero… realmente no me importa mucho que se parezca, sus ojos… me asustan un poco.-

-Kaoru… es como todos los idiotas que no nos diferencian, no es nada diferente.-

-Puede que tengas razón.- Kaoru suspira cansado y trata de olvidarlo.

-Igualmente ya volvere a teñirme, y todo volvera a la normalidad.- Hikaru cierra los ojos y no le da nada de importancia.

-Cuando fui a tomar tu lugar, y disculparme… pudo saber que no era tu… no creo que sea como todos.- Reflexiona su hermano en voz alta, y vuelve a mirarlo seriamente.

-Fue coincidencia, ayer no sabia quien era y me dijo que eramos iguales. Ademas cuando vino hace minutos, negué que era yo y no supo que hacer. No puede saber quien es quien, da igual.- Le reclama Hikaru para convencerlo.

-Ahh.. tienes… razón.-

-No actúes como un idiota en su casa, solo haz el trabajo y todo estara bien.-

-Si. Ya se, no hare nada malo. No hare tonterías como tu.- Kaoru arquea una ceja ante sus palabras. El mayor acaricia su mano, y rie maliciosamente.

-Oye, jajaja, solo trata de arruinarlo como yo.-

-No será difícil.- Kaoru le sonríe sin dejar de mirarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Ok, se que hace años que no actualizo, jaja. Pero el colegio, y esas cosas... la verdad es horrible :). Hoy subo un capi un poco largo para compensar la ausencia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **GiiuChan, kami-haruka, shadow-black-neko, LoveKaoo.**_

_Siguiente cap:_

* * *

Luego de haber terminado las actividades del Host Club… Los tres abandonaban la tercera sala de música, una limusina los esperaba afuera del Instituto Ouran.

-Supongo que no fui invitado a su pequeña "reunión de estudio". Los vere luego, chicos.- Hikaru los saluda y sube a la limusina sin hacerse problema. Kaoru y Haruhi lo saludan con sus manos, y al retirarse la limusina quedan solos.

-Queda algo lejos de mi casa, pero caminando llegaremos bien.- Explica Haruhi antes de escuchar alguna pregunta de parte de su acompañante.

-Muy bien, adelante.- Le sonríe Kaoru sin preocupaciones. Ambos comienza a caminar hacia su destino.

- Kaoru, tengo algo de curiosidad por algo que no viene al caso. Es decir, recuerdo haber visto la hoja de Hikaru en el examen y estaba casi en blanco. ¿Realmente se levanto a las cinco de la mañana para estudiar?- Haruhi lo mira de reojo sin mucha confianza.

-¡Claro que si! Aunque no creo que le vaya muy bien después de todo.- Kaoru se queda algo pensativo ante la pregunta de ella.

-¿Tu también te levantaste a esa hora?-

-¿Estas loca? Claro que no.-

-Entiendo. Nadie normal haria eso.- Razona y sonríe al suponer que estaba con el gemelo mas cuerdo.

-Me quede estudiando hasta las cinco de la mañana, y luego me fui a dormir ^^.-

Haruhi abre la boca y trata de emitir algún comentario. Sonríe algo nerviosa por su respuesta. "Después de todo son parecidos." Es lo único que logra razonar en el momento.

- Yo trate de irme a dormir a un horario razonable, para luego levantarme a un horario razonable ¬¬. Espero que sacarme una buena nota.-

-Jajaja, no puedo creer que el idiota de Hikaru haya echo que tu amiga saque un 55… ¿No sabias que es pésimo? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?- Cuestiona Kaoru un poco indignado.

-Es que no sabia que lo era tanto ¬¬. Suele sacarse buenas notas en todo, como nosotros. Por eso confié en él.-

-Puedes confiar en Hikaru para lo que quieras, pero no para lenguaje. Todo menos eso.- Le niega una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-¿Ya tienes experiencia con esto, verdad?- Haruhi se siente algo frustrada ante su propia pregunta.

-Me arruino varios trabajos, jajaja. Pero siempre lo hacia con tanta dedicacion que…- Kaoru comienza a sonreir de a poco al recordarlo.

-Que no podia decirle que no lo haga, muchas veces me salvo, y yo tambien lo salve.-

-¿Se hacían la tarea el uno con el otro? Supongo que es ingenioso, pero…-

-La tarea de las materias que no nos gustaban, se las encargábamos a el otro ¿No te parece practico?-

-Claro ¬¬, pero me suena como a trampa.- Contesta fríamente, sin entender como podía preguntárselo con tanta ternura.

-Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños y yo me enfermaba… él hacia toda mi tarea, ¿No es tierno?-

Haruhi le dirige la mirada completamente y no puede evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

-Eso es muy noble de su parte, jeje. Pero eran muy unidos en ese entonces, ahora estan tratando de ser mas independientes.-

-Por supuesto, es obvio que ya no hacemos eso ¿Por qué crees que nos ira completamente diferente en el examen? Ni siquiera estudiamos juntos. Por eso me ira excelente, y a él no tanto.- Kaoru rie un poco a pesar de sus palabras.

-Por lo menos estan madurando, eso me alegra.- Murmura Haruhi casi inconscientemente. Luego de caminar por un rato, llegan a la casa. Haruhi abre las rejas como si nada, y al entrar, Kaoru observa extrañado eso.

-No hay mucha seguridad por aquí.-

-Hikaru dijo lo mismo… ella vive sola, por eso no le importa esto.- Ella toma la delantera, y Kaoru la sigue extrañado.

-Deberia importarle mas, por el hecho de vivir sola precisamente.- Le contesta y arquea una ceja al ver su alrededor. Haruhi toca la puerta, y ambos esperan un momento. Ichiru abre la puerta desde adentro y retrocede un poco.

-Emm.. ¿Buenas tardes :S?- Intenta saludar Haruhi, con una interrogante en sus palabras.

-Hola de nuevo :D.- Kaoru decide no ser tan idiota como Hikaru, asi que le sonríe con normalidad.

-Pasen.- Los invita ella, y cierra la puerta una vez que ellos ingresaron.

-Disculpa otra vez, se que nos esforzamos mucho el sábado y el domingo, y que todo pareciera que se echo a la basura ^^U. Pero ahora lo haremos muy bien y levantaras esa horrible nota.- Haruhi toma asiento en la mesa, y le sonríe algo nerviosa.

-Solo espero que no mientas.- Contesta Ichiru, sin confiar demasiado. Ellos se sientan en la mesa, y empiezan a sacar los útiles.

-Mmm. Haruhi, termine el trabajo ayer, ¿Que punto es el que esta horriblemente mal?- Pregunta Kaoru con curiosidad.

-Los ultimos tres, por lo menos eso creo.- Contesta ella, Ichiru saca el trabajo y se los muestra.

-Ahí estan las correcciones ¬¬. En rojo.- Ella ni siquiera se molesta en volver a ver el trabajo antes de dárselos.

-Haber…- Ambos comienza a mirarlo, y…

"Rayos ¬¬U. Casi pareciera que Hikaru lo hizo al propósito. Esto da mucho asco." Piensan ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ese tipo es un idiota ¬¬… ahora, ¿Pueden arreglarlo de alguna forma?- Les deja las hojas en la mesa un poco irritada.

-Si, no te preocupes ^^U.- Dice Haruhi, y comienza a leer con seriedad, pero Kaoru le saca el cuaderno de las manos, y comienza a escribir.

-Yo lo arreglo, ¿Esta bien? Creo que es lo minimo que puedo hacer luego de lo que hizo Hikaru.-

Ichiru mira a Haruhi con desaprobación luego de ese comentario.

-¿Este es el gemelo que es bueno en lenguaje ¬¬?-

-Emmm si, él es mejor que Hikaru, créeme.- Haruhi le desvía la mirada con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Entonces supongo que puedo confiar un poco mas.-

Kaoru rie un poco al escucharlas, y sigue escribiendo ante su aprobacion.

-No deberías ser tan dura con él. Aunque no lo creas, su intencion fue muy buena. Increíblemente, solo quizo ayudar.- Comienza a decirle él sin despegar su mirada de lo que escribia.

-Es verdad, no es un idiota, solo un poco tonto y despistado :).- Cometario sincero de Haruhi.

-Si. Creo que fui un poco cruel… Pero me va horrible en esta materia y odio lenguaje con todas mis fuerzas. Únicamente quería aprobar algo en el año, y lo desaprobé con honores.-

"¿Por qué siento que es algo rencorosa ¬¬?" Haruhi sonríe frustrada sin darse cuenta. Kaoru tambien, entonces le ofrece su cuaderno a Ichiru.

-Mira, ¿Así esta bien? Solo empecé, pero me gustaria saber si es adecuado. O si es algo que jamas escribirías.-

Ichiru toma el cuaderno, y comienza a leer. Luego de unos segundos asiente bastante convencida y vuelve a entregarle el cuaderno a Kaoru..

-Muy bien. Realmente eres mejor que tu hermano ¬¬.-

-Naa, exageras, jeje.-

-Wow, acabo de revisar algunas cosas de mi trabajo, y tambien estan algo mal. Menos mal que pude darme cuenta a tiempo.- Haruhi comienza a escribir y borrar cosas.

-Ichiru. ¿Tienes otro trabajo a parte de este?- Se le ocurre preguntar mientras estaba en lo suyo.

-Emm, creo que si. Pero no lo hare, no tengo tiempo.- Ichiru se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¿De que es?... Espera ¬¬, ¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes tiempo?-

-Creo que es de…- Ella comienza a revolver sus libros, y abre uno.

-Química. Perfecto. No lo hare ni aunque lo sueñen.- Responde con completa seguridad.

-Deberías hacerlo ¿No crees ¬¬? ¿Para cuando es la entrega?-

-Pasado mañana. Admito que tuve tiempo para hacerlo, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, Haruhi.-

-Si no lo haces, pasara lo mismo que en segundo año, ¿Lo recuerdas?- A pesar de tratar de hacer que reacciones, Haruhi sabia en su interior que era inútil.

-¿Eres mi madre o algo asi ¬¬? Claro que lo recuerdo. Pero no volvere a desaprobar todas las materias este año.-

-No entiendo porque siempre haces eso. Eres inteligente, ambas dimos varios exámenes y sacamos muy buenas notas hace un par de años. ¿Por qué no utilizas la capacidad que tienes?- Pregunta para tratar de que le de un motivo muy convincente.

-Pereza ¬¬.-

-¿Que ¬¬?-

-Si, antes era como tu. Pero prefiero no hacer nada antes de aprovechar mi tiempo en algo.- Ichiru la observa y niega con la cabeza.

-Sabes que eso no tiene ningún sentido. Además es un pensamiento raro.-

-¿No es raro tambien que te vistas de chico para servir a las chicas en su tiempo libre?-

-Te gusta recordármelo, ¿Verdad ¬¬?- Murmura Haruhi un poco fastidiada.

-Host Club… no entiendo nada de tu nuevo mundo.- Piensa ella en voz alta.

-A mi tambien me costo mucho adaptarme. Pero ahora me gusta mucho estar en Ouran, consegui muchos amigos.- Explica detenidamente recordando a todo el Host Club.

-¿No es ilegal cambiarte de sexo asi como asi ¬¬?- Pregunta Ichiru no pensando en nada relacionado con la amistad.

-No lo se. Pero la verdad no me importa si lo descubren.-

-¿No extrañas a los demás?-

-¿Que? ¿A quienes?-

-A nuestros compañeros del Instituto medio. Ellos se la pasan hablando todo el tiempo de ti cuando me arrastran a sus reuniones clandestinas ¬¬.- Recuerda a la perfección la ultima en la que Haruhi también había asistido.

-¿De mi? ¿Reuniones clandestinas?- Haruhi arquea una ceja al oírla hablar.

-Ahh… solo asististe a una. Tu excusa de "mis compañeros de Ouran me interrogaran hasta morir si lo saben" no me convenció mucho, pero debe ser verdad.- Responde irónicamente, sin creerle nada de nada.

-Es que se preocupan mucho por mi ¬¬. ¡Como si fuera de su propiedad!- No era necesario aclarar que solo pensaba en Tamaki y sus exageraciones.

-Bueno, el punto es que se la pasan recordándote, ni siquiera se porque voy a esas reuniones, no soy amiga de ninguno de ellos.-

-No digas eso ¬¬. Kazumi y Arai se divierten mucho contigo.-

-Ellos lo hacen porque eran amigos de Kira, y lo sabes bien.-

Haruhi se queda en silencio ante ese comentario salido de la nada. Ichiru entiende que no tenia la necesidad de haber hablado y baja la mirada un poco.

-Sabes que no es verdad.- Haruhi le dirige la mirada seriamente, estando en desacuerdo con ella.

-Lo se, no se por que dije eso. Se que son buenas personas, fastidiosas y molestas, pero no creo que se acerquen a mi por eso. Debería agradecer que me arrastren hacia todos lados para que seamos amigos o algo asi ¬¬.- Dice Ichiru, con un tono desinteresado.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo ha estado Kira? ya no hablas mucho de él.- Haruhi trata de suavizar el ambiente otra vez.

-Bien, supongo… no lo veo y no hablo con él desde hace año y medio.-

-Eso es malo de tu parte ¬¬, debe estar preocupado.-

-Que haga su vida, yo hare la mia… yo tampoco tengo ganas de preocuparme por él.-

-Creo que termine el trabajo.- Interrumpe la charla Kaoru, sonríe satisfecho y le entrega el cuaderno a Ichiru.

-Ahh… dejame ver.- Ella comienza a leerlo, y hojea las paginas una y otra vez.

-Creo que esta bien, no se mucho de esto. Haruhi, leelo tu.-

Haruhi recibe el cuaderno, y mira algo cansada a su compañera.

-Si hicieras un esfuerzo, podrias comprobar por ti misma si esta bien ¬¬.-

-Pereza.- Contesta bostezando, Haruhi suspira y comienza a leer negando con la cabeza.

-No lo hice demasiado extenso, no creo que sean mas de dos hojas.- Kaoru observa a Ichiru, y ella lo mira por segundos.

-Esta bien. Mientras menos largo mejor.-

-Te felicito, Kaoru. Esta muy bien. Ahora solo faltan el siguiente punto para corregir y…-

-Ya lo hice, Haruhi. No te preocupes.- Antes de terminar la frase, Ichiru la interrumpe.

-¿Ahh?- Pregunta ella, mirandola confundida.

-¿Ya lo hiciste? Pero pense que querías que te ayudáramos para rehacer todo lo que estaba mal.-

-Es que estaba tan enojada en el momento que me entregaron la nota que lo hice en clases mientras no tenia nada que hacer. Dioss, tenia tantas ganas de matar a Hikaru en ese momento.-

-¿De verdad? Es decir, ¿Realmente lo hiciste tu sola?- Haruhi voltea las paginas y comienza a leer.

-¡Esta excelente! ¡Lo construiste todo sin ayuda?!-

-Si… creo que era fácil.- Ichiru no entiende por que tanta fascinación.

-¡Mira, Kaoru!- Haruhi se lo enseña, y él empieza a leer.

-Wow. Esta perfecto. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por que necesitabas nuestra ayuda si lo podias hacer tu sola de esta forma?- Le pregunta con muchas dudas.

-No lo malentiendan ¬¬. Creo que nunca lo hubiera echo si no hubiera sido por la rabia que me invadió en ese momento.-

Haruhi la mira, y le sonríe alegremente.

-Ichiru… ¿Ves lo que digo? Si te esforzaras un poco en todo, tendrias mucho éxito en todos los trabajos, y en cualquier examen.-

-¿Para que?- Ella se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y no la mirad directamente.

-Y tal vez si hubieras estudiado un poco mas para el examen de ingreso al Instituto Ouran, lo hubieras aprobado sin dudarlo.- Razona Kaoru en voz alta.

-Ya se, ya se… pero es que… Esa beca era tuya, Haruhi. Ni aunque me hubiera matado estudiando te la hubiera podido quitar. Ademas siempre me dio igual a cual Instituto vaya a ir.- Se encoge de hombros, y vuelve a mirarla desinteresada.

-Pero… yo creo que eso esta mal.- Haruhi la observa de forma sincera y penetrante.

-¿Quieres que las cosas sigan asi?- Vuelve a cuestionarle con toda la determinación del mundo.

-¿Haruhi?- pregunta Kaoru, al ver que su tono era serio.

-Si siempre dieras lo mejor de ti, estoy segura de que serias muy buena en todo… ¿Quieres seguir con tu vida de esta forma? Si sigues con esa actitud perezosa, e indiferente no podrás avanzar nunca.-

Ichiru se le queda mirando con reproche. Kaoru se impresiona ante sus palabras tambien.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- Le pregunta, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-¿Por qué siempre dices cosas profundas para ayudar a la gente? ¿Eres consciente de que lo haces desde el Instituto medio y que no has cambiado para nada en ese sentido?- Ichiru la mira sin animos, pero ante ese comentario, Kaoru comienza a reirse a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajajaja XD! ¡Eso fue tan cierto! ¡Haruhi siempre dice comentarios profundos que hacen recapacitar a las personas!- Exclama, riendo divertido. Haruhi los mira a ambos y hace un gesto de confusión.

-¿Comentarios profundos? O.o… yo solo digo lo que pienso.-

-Eres tan distraída ¬¬. Recuerdo que las pocas veces que hablamos en el Instituto medio, tambien decias esas cosas.-

-¡¿Haruhi era asi de despistada y lenta en el Instituto medio?!- Pregunta Kaoru entre risas.

-No cambio en nada. Ayudando a la gente sin pensarlo. Rechazando declaraciones sin darse cuenta ¬¬… es tan descaradamente natural.-

-¡Y sigue siendo asi en Ouran! ¡Realmente no cambio XD!-

-No digas eso… generalmente las personas son conscientes de sus actos, pero Haruhi apenas y era consciente de que tenia amigos ¿Dónde esta su cabeza? ¿En las nubes?-

-¡jajajajaja XD!-

Haruhi los mira ambos con una venita en la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya no me critiquen.- Les reclama sin darles la razón.

-¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nos hubieran aceptado en Ouran a ambas? Naaa, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.-

-¿Por qué te rechazaron en Ouran? El examen de admisión no es tan difícil, por lo que he oido.- Le pregunta Kaoru, Ichiru suspira frustrada.

-No estudie bien, de alguna forma sabia que seria rechazada.-

-¡A esa actitud es a la que me refiero! ¡Siempre tan indiferente y…!- Haruhi la señala con sospechas, pero…

-¿Perezosa? ¿Tu no eres asi tambien ¬¬?-

Haruhi se sorprende al escuchar esas sinceras palabras y no logra objetar.

-Pero…yo no soy tan indiferente ni tampoco perezosa… creo.-

-¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!- Kaoru señala a Haruhi con una gran sonrisa traviesa. Ichiru observa a Kaoru, ya que sabe que le daría la razon.

-Heyy, apuesto a que no puedes negar que Haruhi es indiferente y perezosa.-

-Pues… antes era tan indiferente, aburrida y perezosa. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.- Se rie un poco, Haruhi lo mira con reproche.

-Pero… creo que ahora es diferente. Es mas divertida que antes, y todos nos alegramos al estar con ella. Ya no es taaaan aburrida.- Sonrie Kaoru, y observa a su amiga.

-Wow. No puedo creerlo, la gente cambia con el tiempo.- Piensa Ichiru en voz alta, y se encoge de hombros.

-Como sea, la conversación se fue demasiado del punto ¬¬. ¿Haras tu trabajo de química?- Pregunta Haruhi, cansada y harta de escuchar criticas hacia ella misma.

-Naaa, ya te dije que es imposible, no tengo tiempo.-

-¡Ichiru! ¿Quieres desaprobar todas las materias?- Haruhi se enoja al escucharla.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas asi? Yo hago lo que quiero ¬¬.- Ella cierra los ojos despreocupada de la vida.

-Tendrias que ser experta en quimica, a Kira le gustaba mucho.-

-Si, no herede eso de él ¬¬. Odio química, creo que odio todas las materias O.o.- Se preocupa un poco al pensar en esa posibilidad. Haruhi suspira agotada, y le dirige la mirada a Kaoru.

-¿Puedes verlo? Ella es mas perezosa que yo ¬¬, asi que no te quejes, ademas yo no soy indiferente y aburrida ò.ó.-

Ichiru arquea una ceja, y Kaoru se cubre la boca y comienza a reir descontroladamente.

-¡Jajajajaj XD! ¡Ok, admito que no eres tan perezosa como antes, pero… ajajajaj XD! ¡No eres precisamente una protagonista aventurera y emocionante!-

-No era necesaria esa sinceridad ¬¬.- Le responde ella, mirandolo con molestia.

-Ya no importa. Mañana entregare el trabajo de lenguaje y supongo que me ira mejor que hoy. Sera gracias a ti, Kaoru.- Ichiru observa a Kaoru, él le sonrie y ella levanta la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Inevitablemente… él siente escalofríos. Una sensación horrible :).

-Claramente eres el maduro y responsable.- Le aclara, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente que Hikaru era un idiota. Kaoru le desvia la mirada sin querer sentir otra vez ese estremecimiento, entonces sonríe nervioso.

-No es asi. Hikaru es mas maduro que yo, aunque no lo demuestre casi nunca.-

-Hikaru es una gran persona, y un gran hermano :).- Haruhi dice esto, y observa a Ichiru con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me miras asi ¬¬? ¿Cómo si solo con ese comentario lo perdonara por lo que me hizo?-

-Le debes una disculpa, y lo sabes bien.-

Ichiru abre un poco los ojos sorprendida y la observa con detenimiento.

-Ahh… creo que… tienes un poco de razón.- Ella observa a Kaoru, y se quita la capucha. Sus ojos se veian mucho mas grandes, y ya no eran cubiertos por las sombras.

-Supongo que le dije algo ofensivo ayer, pidele disculpas de mi parte.-

Kaoru se le queda mirando por segundos, sin reaccionar ante su pedido.

-¿Kaoru? ¿Que pasa?- pregunta Haruhi, extrañada al verlo.

-¿Ah? No, nada. Le pedire disculpas de tu parte, no te hagas problema… pero… ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?- Pregunta él, mirandola sin comprende a que se referia.

-Fue algo estupido. Solo dile que lo siento, y que no lo odio por lo del trabajo, solo sigo un poco enojada ¬¬, es decir, ¿Que clase de idiota le hace el trabajo a alguien sabiendo que es pesimo? ¿Es estupido o que?-

Haruhi y Kaoru arquean una ceja ante su cambio de actitud y retroceden con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella se vuelve a cubrir la cabeza con la capucha, y cierra los ojos cansada.

-Ichiru…-

Ella los abre lentamente, y observa a Haruhi.

-Me gustó hablar contigo. No somos amigas, ni nada. Tienes razon en eso. Pero, ¿No te parece algo interesante compartir esta experiencia?- Haruhi le sonríe llena de sinceridad.

-¿Para que?- Vuelve a cuestionar sin ganas de volver a reprocharle.

-Pues… para que no te quedes encerrada en tu casa.-

-Lo dices porque tu mundo se expandio demasiado al conocer a toda esa gente de Ouran, y al hacer amigos raros. Yo estoy bien asi, ya me es suficiente aguantar a mis compañeros.-

-Desde que Kira se fue, las cosas cambiaron, ¿No?- Pregunta Haruhi un poco preocupada.

-Si, ¿Pero que quieres que haga? No quiero correr detrás de él como una maldita perra ¬¬, ya no me interesa.-

-¿Quién es Kira?- pregunta Kaoru, que solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación detenidamente.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! Sip, hoy traigo actualizacion. No tengo demasiado que decir jajaj. Gracias por sus reviews a: **Annie, kami_haruka, GiiuChan, LoveKaoo, crazyonechan, dark ice-girl.**_

_Siguiente capp:_

* * *

-Ahh. Era mi hermano, nadie importante en realidad.- Ichiru niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos desinteresada de la vida.

-ES tu hermano. Supongo que sigue con vida.- La corrige Haruhi cruzada de brazos, y mirándola con reproche.

-Cierto, cierto. Lo siento.- Contesta ella con una mirada de arrepentimiento fingido. Haruhi arquea una ceja ante la respuesta.

-Él se preocupa por ti, llámalo de vez en cuando.-

-No. No quiero molestarlo, y la verdad creo que perdi su numero.-

-Eso no es muy considerado de tu parte ¬¬.-

-¿A quien le importa? Me mudare en unos meses, y tendra que llamarme algun día para saber de mi situación.-

-¿Cuándo te mudas?- Haruhi se sorprende un poco ante la repentina noticia.

-No lo se muy bien. Pero esta casa se cae a pedazos, como vez. Ademas estare cerca del Instituto Kaushori. Kira siempre quizo que vaya a ese Instituto. No es que lo haga por él, OBVIAMENTE.- Le aclara sin dejar de enfatizar la palabra.

-¿Ese Instituto tambien es adinerado?- Sabia que la respuesta era un "Si", solo quería confirmarlo.

-Si, me encontrare con miles de ricos bastardos… - Ichiru piensa en voz alta y apoya su rostro sobre su mano. Kaoru la mira con reproche ante ese comentario sincero.

-Ahh, supongo que lo siento, olvide que eres parte de ese gran circulo de la alta sociedad -.-… no odio a los ricos, pero ¿Por qué siempre son tan odiosos con la gente de clase media? ¿Quiénes se creen que son? No digo que tu seas de esos… pero… hay demasiados ricos bastardos en el mundo ¬¬.-

-Estoy de acuerdo ¬¬.- Responde Haruhi inconscientemente al escuchar con mucha atención cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Haruhi ¬¬!- Kaoru la mira enojado por su falta de apoyo.

-Ohh, emm. Ichiru, no deberias ser asi con ellos, después de todo tambien son seres humanos, y no hay que discriminar.- "A pesar de que ellos lo hacen con mas frecuencia" Piensa con algunas dudas en su mente. En ese momento, Ichiru observa la hora en su celular.

-Ya es tarde. Lo mejor es que vuelvan a sus casas.-

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunta Haruhi temiendo un poco la respuesta.

-Las once pm.-

-¡¿QUEE?!!-

-Naa, ahora lo veo bien. Son las nueve pm, no es tan tarde.-

-¡Casi me matas de un susto! O.o.-

Kaoru rie un poco, y Haruhi la mira enojada. Suspira y comienza a guardar todos sus útiles. Entonces él la imita y comienza a guardar.

-Mañana te ira muy bien. Te lo aseguro. Kaoru no ha desaprobado un trabajo de lenguaje en su vida.-

-Creo que exageras, pero si. Soy demasiado bueno.- Sonrie él con algo de modestia.

-See ¬¬… mas les vale.- Ella los acompaña hasta la puerta.

-¿De verdad no haras tu trabajo de quimica?- Haruhi le suplica con la mirada, siendo persistente hasta el final. Ichiru suspira y trata de volver a reiterarle su respuesta.

-Haruhi… NO. No tengo ganas de desperdiciar mi tiempo haciéndolo.-

-Eres tan irresponsable ¬¬.-

-¿Que te parece si Haruhi viene a tu casa mañana, y comienzas a hacerlo con ella?- Le propone Kaoru, ambas lo miran y hacen un gesto de confusion.

-Emmm… no lo se.- Comienza a dudar mas por la opinión de Ichiru que por la de si misma.

-Haruhi… no lo hagas, ademas tenia planeado dormir durante todos estos dias luego del Instituto. No tengo animos de hacer nada.-

-Rayos, si que es mas perezosa que tu :S.- Murmura Kaoru sorprendido al considerar que podría existir una persona asi.

-Emm, mañana tenemos un examen, y luego no hay nada importante en toda la semana… creo que si puedo venir para ayudarte.-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta Ichiru extrañada.

-Claro :).- Haruhi le sonríe naturalmente, sabia que le hacia un bien.

-¿No quieres venir tambien? Fuiste el de la idea.- Le propone Ichiru a Kaoru.

-Ehh…- Él la mira, y ella clava su horrible mirada penetrante en él otra vez.

-Nn.. no… soy pesimo en quimica… la verdad solo arruinaria el trabajo, y no quiero hacer lo mismo que Hikaru.-

-¡Hikaru! ¡Él es muy bueno en quimica!- Exclama Haruhi, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento de la ciencia.

-No ¬¬, olvidalo, volvera a arruinarlo.- Se niega de forma rotunda sin escuchar nada mas.

-Pero esta vez es 100% en serio, y de alguna forma te compensara por haberlo arruinado todo la ultima vez.- Le asegura Haruhi, tratando de depositar mas confianza en Hikaru.

-No lo se.- Le desvía la mirada su "amiga", ya que no tenia intenciones de aceptar.

-¿Que opinas, Kaoru? ¿Deberia decirle que venga?-

-Él no se negara si tu se lo pides… aunque no se si Ichiru quiera.- Era obvio para cualquiera que ella aun seguía horriblemente molesta. Kaoru no quería que haya mas inconvenientes.

-Me asusta la posibilidad de que me vaya exageradamente mal otra vez ¬¬.- Piensa en voz alta, y los observa con cuidad a ambos.

-Descuida, confia un poco en Hikaru.- Le dice Haruhi, y sonrie. Ella vuelve a suspirar y abre la puerta.

-Ok, mañana a las siete otra vez. No se tarden.-

-Nos vemos mañana.- Haruhi, dentro de todo, se alegra por haber terminado de convencerla de una vez por todas.

-Adios.- Kaoru la saluda igualmente, y ambos salen de la casa. Comienzan a caminar de regreso a la casa de Haruhi. Ya era bastante de noche.

-Le preguntare a Hikaru apenas llegue a mi mansión, lo mas seguro es que acepte.- Kaoru la mira de reojo para asegurarle a Haruhi que le avisaría a pesar de los últimos problemas.

-¿Sabes? Por momentos te note raro.- Haruhi lo mira confundida. Él le dirige la mirada y se queda pensando, desconcertado.

-¿Raro? Yo no actue raro.-

-Bueno, note que lo hiciste cuando la mirabas directamente a los ojos.-

-No, solo me parecio rara su mirada, pero nada mas.- Explica sin darle mucha atención.

-Hikaru tambien actuo raro luego de verla a los ojos.-

Kaoru se sorprende un poco, y baja la mirada.

-¿Sabias que esos ojos se parecen un poco a los tuyos? Nada mas que dan miedo.-

-Si, lo se. Dan algo de escalofríos. Aun asi, parecías un poco nervioso.- Haruhi rie nerviosa al recordarlo.

-Naa, debio ser tu imaginacion, jajaja.-

-Mañana tendre que ir a su casa. ¿Realmente crees que Hikaru quiera?-

-Ya te dije que si tu se lo pides, aceptara sin dudarlo.- Kaoru le sonríe casi seguro de que aceptaría.

-Ehh, bueno… dicelo de mi parte.- Siguen caminando en silencio por un buen rato.

-Haruhi… se muy bien lo que te dijo Hikaru en la ultima fiesta que hicimos en nuestra mansión.- Al escuchar esas palabras, Haruhi se estremece y gira hacia él con una expresión nerviosa.

-Si… lo recuerdo… ¿Que hay… con eso?-

-Hikaru quiere estar contigo, pero creo que he estado observando lo suficiente mi alrededor como para saber lo que esta pasando… ¿Tu lo sabes?- Kaoru no la miraba a los ojos, y solo observaba el camino recorrido. Ella no comprende lo que decia, y baja la mirada muy pensativa.

-¿A que… te refieres?-

-¿Todavia no tienes la mas palida idea de lo que sientes?- Se atreve a preguntar, ya que quería obtener una respuesta concreta y directa.

-Nn..no… no se a que te refieres exactamente.- Haruhi piensa en Hikaru y en las palabras de perseverancia que le había dicho. Pero sobre todo, no puede evitar pensar en Tamaki. Kaoru suspira aliviado, y le sonrie amistosamente.

-Esta bien, no importa si no sabes de lo que hablo, es normal.-

-¿Kaoru?-

-Ahh, ya llegamos.- Sin darse cuenta, estaban en frente del departamento de Haruhi.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, no se me olvidara lo que debo decirle a Hikaru, ¡Adios!-

-Ohh.. bien, nos vemos mañana.- Kaoru se retira caminando, y Haruhi entra a su departamento.

Y piensa. Solo piensa una y otra vez en Hikaru y en sus sentimientos, se le cruzan demasiadas cosas, y sobre todo, piensa por ahora solo lo podría considerar su mejor amigo y nada mas que eso. Camina hacia su habitación y deja sus cosas dentro sin darle mucha importancia al orden. Bosteza con sueño y estira sus brazos para sentirse bien, y luego de todo, se recuesta en la cama.

-No entendi lo que decía, pero ahora solo puedo concluir dos cosas.- Gira y cierra los ojos.

-Que por ser distraida nunca pude ver los sentimientos de mis amigos, y eso me hace una verdadera idiota. Me siento tan mal al pensar eso.- Abre los ojos y los enfoca en el exterior de la ventana de su habitación.

-Y tambien… que Hikaru sigue amandome… Kaoru lo sabe bien, y de alguna forma siento que lo ayuda… no se que debo pensar o sentir… pero no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros porque somos muy buenos amigos.- Vuelve a darse la vuelta, y ahora observa con detenimiento el techo.

-Pero… tambien esta ésta extraña sensación… ¿Por qué estoy pensando de esta forma? Soy tan debil… ya no puedo ser indiferente aunque me esfuerce por serlo, y ahora las cosas estan mas difíciles que nunca ¿Que tengo que hacer…?- Se cubre el rostro con las manos y una imagen que le daba placer y calma provoca que una débil sonrisa se forme en su rostro.

-Tamaki- senpai…-

* * *

-¡Kaoru!!- Hikaru lo saluda apenas entra a su habitación. Kaoru le sonríe, mientras que estaba sentado en la punta de su cama y deja sus cosas sobre el suelo.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Que hicieron? ¿No lo arruinaste, verdad?-

-No, claro que no, jeje, no soy tan tonto como tu XD.-

Se sienta en la cama, al costado de Kaoru, y entonces él recuerda lo que debia decirle.

-¡Ahh! ¡Haruhi me pidio que te diga algo! Vas a tener que aceptar como sea, jaja. No tengo idea si estaras de acuerdo.-

-¿Algo? ¿Que cosa?- Hikaru siente curiosidad al pensar que era algo pedido por Haruhi.

-Su amiga tiene que hacer un trabajo de química, y como tú eres "muy bueno", debes ir con Haruhi a su casa después del Instituto.-

-¿Con su amiga? ¿No era que me odiaba?- Hikaru rie un poco al recordar la situación a la perfeccion.

-Supongo que Haruhi quiere que vayas para compensarla, no puedes negarte.- Kaoru lo señala y le sonríe maliciosamente.

-Ya lo se, ademas me lo pide Haruhi. Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo.- Hikaru se queda mirando el vacío, y sonríe para si mismo.

-Esa expresion… es tan obvio que…- Kaoru lo mira, y trata de contener la risa.

-¡Estas completamente enamorado!-

Hikaru se sorprende y se sonroja al instante.

-¡Callate! No tienes que decirlo asi.- Le pide bastante apenado.

-No puedo evitarlo, jajaja. La expresión de "amor" en tu rostro es inconfundible. Deberia tomarte una fotografía.-

-No necesito una estupida fotografía ¬¬.-

-Ya lo se, supongo que alguna vez la has visto en mi al mirar a Haruhi, ¿No?- Ambos se quedan en silencio ante esas palabras. Kaoru entonces entiende que no había sido un buen comentario.

-Kaoru..- Hikaru le desvia la mirada sin saber que decir.

-Emm, es que como somos iguales, solo con haberme visto ya te podras imaginar como es tu expresión de idiota cuando piensas en Haruhi, jeje.-

-¡O..oye! ¿Acaso es asi de obvio O.o?-

-Me ofendes, ¿Acaso mi expresión era igual de obvia que la tuya? ¡Todo el mundo debio darse cuenta entonces XD!-

-Kaoru ¬¬.- El gemelo menor no paraba de reir, y Hikaru lo miraba un poco enojado.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo?-

Kaoru para, y lo mira un poco tentado.

-Ahh.. normal… lo hice en cinco minutos, ella lo reviso y dijo que estaba bien.-

-¿Entonces nada fuera de lo comun?- Pregunta el mayor desconcertado.

-A decir verdad…- Kaoru se queda pensativo unos segundos y analiza un poco las conversaciones del dia.

-Mmm.. no, todo tranquilo.- Y cuando mira a los ojos a Hikaru, él arquea una ceja.

-¿Mientes?- Y se acerca mas, ofendido al notar que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Mentir? Claro que no ¬¬.- El menor retrocede con algo de desconfianza.

-Bueno, no me digas lo que piensas. Algún dia tendras que soltarlo.-

-Estas enloqueciendo, vayamos a dormir, Hikaru.- Kaoru le desvia la mirada y niega con la cabeza como si no tuviera remedio. Pero de pronto, Hikaru le toma el brazo y baja la mirada. El menor no gira para verlo a los ojos, y sonrie.

-Hikaru…-

-¿No podemos hacer una excepción hoy?- Pregunta casi murmurando.

-Sabes que yo tampoco quiero… pero es mejor que comencemos a acostumbrarnos.-

-Pero… Kaoru… solo sera hoy, de verdad.- La voz de Hikaru era debil como si de cierta forma le diera pena pedirle eso a su hermano.

-Lo siento… pero no.- Responde Kaoru. Hikaru lo mira dudando, y comprende de inmediato que debia soltarlo e irse a su propia habitacion. Kaoru lo mira con dulzura.

-Ya veras que nos acostumbraremos muy pronto ^^.-

-Kaoru…-

-Hasta mañana, duerme bien.-

Hikaru se le queda mirando por segundos, pero luego le sonríe y le asiente. El menor, luego de que él se levantara y saliera de su habitación, se cambia de ropa y se recuesta en la cama.

-Se que es difícil… y no tienes idea de cuanto me costo decirte que No… Hikaru…- Acomoda las sabanas, y se cubre con ellas.

-Pero ambos debemos empezar a madurar, ambos debemos influenciarnos mutuamente, como tu mismo dijiste.- Cierra los ojos para dormir. Y una imagen invade su mente.

-Quizas… yo sea el que esta enloqueciendo.- Entreabre los ojos y queda de costado mirando la oscuridad de su habitación. Solo recuerda esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban directamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Después del Host Club, después de un día normal en el Instituto Ouran, los tres salian en camino a la limusina de los gemelos.

-¿Entonces debemos ir solos, Haruhi? No puedo creer que hayas prometido que lo haria sin consultarme primero, jeje.-

Haruhi no le presta demasiada atención al comentario de Hikaru, ya que sabia que Kaoru se había tomado la molestia de convencerlo para que acepte. Decide responder con algo de frialdad.

-Si no quieres, nos la arreglaremos sin ti, no importa.-

-Y sigues no diferenciando la realidad de una broma.- Responde el mayor de los gemelos desviando la mirada con aburrimiento.

-Aunque haya sido una broma, no te obligare a que vengas, tal vez tienes que hacer algo en tu "ocupada vida", quien sabe.- Obviamente ella ironizaba sus palabras.

-No tengo nada mas importante que hacer, Haruhi.- Hikaru le sonrie con como diciendo "muy gracioso", y ella arquea una ceja al notarlo, pero al recordar sus pensamientos del día anterior, decide no seguir la conversación.

-Supongo que yo debo volver solo a casa.- Menciona Kaoru, los tres ya estaban en frente de la limusina.

-Nos vemos en casa, Hikaru. Hasta mañana, Haruhi.- Se despide él sonriéndoles, y se retira. Ambos lo saludan con la mano, la limusina arranca y se aleja poco a poco. Luego de unos segundos, Haruhi se da media vuelta sin expresión.

-Supongo que notaste algo raro en Kaoru.-

Hikaru no se esperaba ese comentario, se da la vuelta y cuando se da cuenta de que ella empieza a caminar, la sigue.

-Ahh. En realidad, creo que si. Pero no creo que sea importante, sino me lo diría, ¿No crees?-

Haruhi analiza el razonamiento, y piensa en que Kaoru no era precisamente de esas personas que contaban sus problemas. Era bastante independiente en ese sentido, ya que prefería quedarse callado y solucionarlo solo para no preocupar a nadie. Suspira desganada al pensar que Hikaru, siendo su gemelo, aun no se daba cuenta de eso. Cuando ella esta a punto de darle un típico "sermón", él la interrumpe.

-¿Podrias decirme otra vez la razon de por qué no querias que vayamos en limusina?- Cuestiona fastidiado, como si caminar fuera algo espantoso.

-Porque no te haria daño usar tus piernas de vez en cuando ¬¬, ademas solo son veinte minutos, y no quiero ir en limusina a un lugar de gente normal, me da vergüenza.- Le responde con todo el sentido común de la gente "plebeya".

-Ohh vamos, si casi siempre viajas en limusina a donde sea con todos nosotros.-

-Hikaru, de verdad, eso me sigue dando vergüenza.-

-Ok, ok. Si quieres que vayamos caminando, no habra problemas.-

Haruhi asiente, pero luego de pensar un rato… los recuerdos del día anterior se le vienen a la mente.

-Hikaru… estoy empezando a notar algo raro.- Empieza a hablar un poco pensativa.

-¿Mmm? ¿De que hablas?-

-Es sobre lo que me dijiste una vez… me dijiste que todavia tenias una oportunidad conmigo.-

Él se sorprende, y le desvia la mirada tímidamente recordando a la perfeccion lo que había pasado.

-Emm, ¿Y… que..que hay con eso?-

-Creo que hay muchas cosas de las cuales jamas me entere por ser indiferente y distraida, un ejemplo claro es lo de tus sentimientos. Todos ustedes se volvieron mis amigos, y los aprecio mucho de verdad pero me siento horrible al pensar que hubo o hay cosas que jamas supe, o que me decían y no captaba lo que significaban realmente.-

-Haruhi...-

-Supongo que es mi culpa, por ser asi. Por eso quiero que me ayudes.-

-¿Ayudarte?-

Haruhi lo mira con determinación y sin dudar. Tenia que resolver lo que le molestaba.

-Tu debes saber que hay cosas que aun no veo, y que no se. ¿Podrias decirme algunas de esas cosas?-

Hikaru se queda shockeado al escucharla. Sabia bien lo que debia decirle, sabia que habia muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba enterada, pero no pensaba decírselas. Si se atrevía a hablar, y decirle que Tamaki estaba enamorado de ella, las cosas le jugarian su en contra por el resto de su vida y tal vez hasta haga que ella comience a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sospechaba de Kyoya, aunque él jamas lo admitiria. Y Kaoru… él tambien la amaba, pero luego de todo lo pasado las cosas estaban muy claras. No podia decirle lo que sabia, no queria hacerlo, pero si fuera un buen amigo se lo debería decir, aunque no sabia si era lo correcto. Sentía que seria egoísta al ocultarle algunas verdades, pero había decidido entre todas las cosas no rendirse en su lucha.

-Haruhi… yo no puedo decirte nada, porque tu debes abrir los ojos y ver por ti misma lo que esta pasando. Si te ayudo, seguiras cometiendo el mismo error, y no te daras cuenta de las cosas por tu cuenta.-

Ella comienza a pensar en sus palabras en profundidad, y asiente seriamente.

-Ya veo, tienes demasiada razón.-

-Espero que no te enojes conmigo.-

-No, perdoname, no quise pedirte algo como esto. Es solo que… últimamente me esta pasando algo muy extraño.-

-¿Algo extraño?- Hikaru se estremece al pensar en lo mas probable.

-Cuando pienso en Tamaki- senpai, me siento muy mal. Me siento nerviosa y un poco asustada.- Haruhi hace una pausa, y luego continua.

-Siento ganas de… de…-

Hikaru siente una puñalada en su corazón, y percibe que Haruhi siente amor hacia Tamaki. Era razonable, pero al oírla hablar, no puede evitar sentirse adolorido.

-Todos sentimos atracción por Tono, es verdad. Le debemos mucho, y él nos hizo crecer como personas. No creo que tenga sentido que hablemos de esto si es obvio.- Responde con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-Tambien esta… lo que sientes por mi, Hikaru.-

Él abre los ojos atonito, y se sonroja al instante.

-Y sabes bien lo que yo siento por ti, y por Kaoru.- Ella le sonrie amablemente, demostrando inocencia y felicidad. Hikaru se queda perdido en sus grandes ojos castaños… las sonrisas de Haruhi siempre lo pasmaban, y lo hacian sentir felicidad en su interior. Una felicidad que hacia que su corazon palpite fuertemente, y que en cada segundo se confirme mas a si mismo que la amaba.

-Son mis mejores amigos, y no los cambiaria por nada en el mundo.- Pero aunque sintiera amor por ella, sus palabras le dolian. Haruhi aun seguia viendolo como un amigo y nada mas que eso. Algunas veces pensaba que perderia contra Tamaki y que ambos se quedarian juntos. Le daba tristeza pensar en eso, pero trataba de seguir adelante, ya que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse hasta el final. Le había prometido a Kaoru que daría lo mejor de si mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Dios, tanto tiempo, jaja. Tuve una semana bastante ocupada :D. El fin de semana me fui de viaje con el colegio a la costa (Villa Gesell, hay mar y boliches, y en pocas palabras ESPECTACULAR), el domingo fue mi cumple, la verdad, me paso de todo, y fueron los mejores dias de mi vida. Buee, jajaja. No me puedo sacar la frase: "What The Fuck?!" de la cabeza. Como sea, antes de empezar a escribir incoherencias, subo un cap para que nadie piense que deje abandonado el fic, jaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_ _**, kami_haruka, GiiuChan, dark ice-girl, LoveKaoo, Hikari-san ;), Fanii Sielu **_.

_Siguieente capi:_

* * *

-Ohh. Ya llegamos.- Anuncia Haruhi y frena lentamente ante la casa de Ichiru. Hikaru no puede dejar de pensar en sus palabras, y ni siquiera recuerda que hacían ambos ahí en ese momento. Ella abre el portón e ingresa a la casa junto a él. Golpea la puerta y ambos vuelven a esperar unos minutos. Al empezar a abrirse la puerta, Ichiru comienza a asomarse con cuidado.

-Pasen.- Se oye desde adentro, y ambos ingresan.

-Buenas tardes, Ichiru. Estamos aquí, justo como lo prometi.- Haruhi le sonríe de la forma mas amistosa posible.

-Haruhi, Hikaru, pueden sentarse.- Les dice ella con toda la paciencia del mundo, y toma asiento. Ellos le hacen caso y la imitan.

-Wow. Adivinaste quien soy, te felicito.- Hikaru no puede evitar ser ironico, estaba en su sangre, aunque la verdad piensa esas palabras en voz alta. Haruhi lo mira de reojo con reprobación, y antes de poder reclamarle, decide concentrarse en lo que habían venido a hacer.

-Vamos a empezar. Trabajaremos hasta morir, y no habra tiempo para nada.-

Ichiru comienza a sacar los libros, saca una hojas y se las da a Haruhi.

-Todo esto. Solo tenemos tres horas, espero que se apresuren.-

-¿Ahh? ¿Todo? son veinte puntos, no vamos a terminarlo en tres horas.-

-Dijiste que lo harias.-

-Si, lo se. Igualmente lo haremos juntos.- Haruhi le dirige la mirada Hikaru muy segura de si misma, y le entrega las hojas. Él las toma y comienza a leer.

-¿Solo esto? Es taaan facil.- Hikaru hojea rápidamente el trabajo sin prestarle verdadera atención.

-Entonces comienza a hacerlo, es la forma mas justa de compensar tu ultimo error.- Ichiru no planeaba hacer nada de nada.

-Ella tiene razon ¬¬.- Haruhi suspira frustrada ante su comentario.

-¿Pretendes que yo haga todo el trabajo solo?- Pregunta Hikaru y arquea una ceja algo ofendido.

-Aja. ¿Si no para que rayos piensas que viniste?-

-Hikaru, ignora la agresión de Ichiru. Solo comienza a hacerlo, te ayudare.-

Hikaru suspira, saca un lapiz y comienza a escribir sin peros. Haruhi observa a Ichiru e intenta sonreírle para dispersar la tensión.

-Hikaru puede ser un idiota algunas veces, pero en quimica es el mejor del mundo. Aprobaras el trabajo con un 100.-

-Ahh, genial. Tengo un trabajo de historia tambien, ¿Quieres hacerlo?-

-¿No crees que ya estas abusando ¬¬?-

-Fue sarcasmo ¬¬. Ustedes son los que se ofrecen a hacer mis trabajos. No planeaba hacer absolutamente nada. El resto de la semana dormire después de llegar del Instituto.-

-Ya te dije que ese estilo de vida no te beneficiara en el futuro.- Haruhi se cruza de brazos algo indignada, pero sabia que no tenia caso reprocharle otra vez.

-Si, algun día comenzare a esforzarme.- Ichiru entrecierra los ojos y recuesta su cabeza contra sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Realmente te mudaras en dos meses?- Pregunta Haruhi algo intrigada.

-No, en uno. Ayer hable con mi madre y me dijo que ya arreglo en donde quedarme.-

-Ahh, espero que te vaya bien a donde sea que vayas.-

-Me ira igual que aquí, no cambiara nada ¬¬.-

-Emm… bueno, todos te extrañaremos, a pesar de que no estamos en contacto siempre.-

-Sera algo diferente, pero me acostumbrare como siempre.-

-¿Kira sabe algo de donde te iras?-

-No te ofendas, Haruhi. Pero comienzo a pensar que amas a Kira con todas tus fuerzas ¬¬.- Menciona Ichiru con cansancio ante su insistencia por recordarlo.

-¿Ahh O.o?!- Se asusta ella y prácticamente salta de su asiento.

-¿¡Quee?!!- Exclama Hikaru, horrorizado al escuchar eso. Ambas se le quedan mirando raro por segundos.

-Ahh… em… lo siento, sigan hablando ^^U.- "Soy un perfecto idiota" Piensa algo apenado. Vuelve a sentarse y a fingir que hacia el trabajo.

-No me gusta Kira ¬¬ ¿Por qué dices eso?- Cuestiona Haruhi molesta por esa pregunta directa.

-Mmm. Tienes razon, lo rechazaste. Perdón por olvidarlo.-

-¿Que? ¿Yo lo rechacé?-

-¿No recuerdas? Lo rechazaste ¬¬. Aahh, para que me molesto en preguntarte si ni siquiera debiste darte cuenta. Eres tan distraída en esas cosas.-

Haruhi baja la mirada tristemente.

-Lo siento… es verdad. Si eso sucedió, fui tan tonta que no me di cuenta.-

-No tienes que sentirte mal contigo misma.- Le dice Hikaru, no mirandola directamente.

-Porque tu eres asi, y yo creo que a nosotros nos gustas de esa forma, no queremos que cambies, Haruhi.- Termina diciendo, y sonrie.

-Hikaru… - Ella sonríe débilmente al sentir el apoyo de su amigo.

-Como sea. No le dije nada, él esta muy lejos y no vale la pena que lo llame. Aunque tal vez nos veamos cuando me mude.-

-¿No eres un poco fria con él?-

-Naa, pero realmente esta muy lejos y ya sabes que perdi su numero.-

-Recuerdo que antes tu siempre estabas con él. En segundo año, ustedes dos…-

-Haruhi.- Pronuncia Ichiru antes de que continue la frase, y la mira directamente.

-Me mudare porque este lugar es un asco, y prefiero quedarme un poco mas cerca de mis padres. Kira debe saberlo por ellos.-

-Ahh, entiendo… entonces esta bien.- Contesta y decide no hablar mas del tema.

-Bueno, ya que acabas de "enterarte" que lo rechazaste, te dire que el pobre idiota estuvo llorando por ti durante noches ¬¬.-

-¡¿Ehh?! No… yo no… quise provocar eso. Era un buen amigo, como Arai, y como Kazumi. ¿De verdad estuvo…?-

-Da igual, supongo que ya se olvido de ti. Hablando de eso… ¿Tu estas con alguien?-

Haruhi se queda en silencio de repente, y Hikaru para de escribir sin mirar a los ojos a ninguna de las dos.

-Tomare eso como un "tal vez", aunque eso de vestirte como chico no te favorece.-

-Yo… no tengo a alguien. Estoy sola.- Contesta de forma cortante sin querer indagar mas en el tema.

-Ohh, ya veo. Tuviste tantas oportunidades. Kira me dijo que te llovían declaraciones, hasta escuche un rumor horrible, me dijeron que Kanare, el de tercero, se te declaro y te beso al instante.-

-¡¿Que rayos?! ¡¿Eso es verdad, Haruhi?!- Exclama Hikaru, y vuelve a saltar de su asiento.

-¡No! ¡Yo no recuerdo eso O.o!-

-Ahh… creo que era un simple rumor, ademas.. ¿Tu? ¿Con Kanare? Naaa.- Baja la mirada, y suspira. De pronto, alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Tenia que venir alguien mas?- Pregunta Haruhi. Hikaru se vuelve a sentar en su asiento, y se concentra en el trabajo, tratando que ellas ignoren lo que acababa de hacer.

-Sabes que nadie ¬¬, ademas los unicos que saben bien donde es mi casa son…-

-¡Espera! ¡NO ABRAS! ¡NOOO!- Grita Haruhi, asustadísima ante la posibilidad mas obvia. Ichiru se levanta y camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Hikaru la mira, no cree en esa posibilidad.

-Haruhi… no pueden ser ellos, es imposible que…-

-¡HARUHI ò.ó!!!- Ese grito los aturde a todo el mundo, y esa persona abre la puerta como si nada y entra dispuesto a correr hacia Haruhi. Al verla, se detiene en frente de ella y la mira seriamente como un padre enojado hacia su hija.

-¿Senpai O.o? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se atreve a preguntar un poco intimidada, y obviamente aturdida por esa aparición repentida.

-¿Tono? ¿Que demonios…?- Pero antes de seguir preguntando cosas, Hikaru se enoja de la misma manera.

-¿Quién rayos te invito a esta reunión? ¡Se supone que no deberías estar aquí! ¡Eres tan entrometido!-

-¿Quién lo invito a mi casa ¬¬?- Pregunta Ichiru, con muchas sospechas. Pero la mirada de King era penetrante, llena de dramatismo y preocupación. Haruhi nota esto y se preocupa al verlo.

-Senpai… no se que haces aquí.. pero yo…-

-¿CUANDO?- Pregunta Tamaki, resistiendo las ganas de gritar.

-¿Ahh O.o?-

-¿Cuándo planearon venir a la casa de tu amiga sin avisarme ò.ó?!! ¡Eso fue tan desconsiderado, Haruhi T.T! ¡No sabia en donde estabas! ¡Llame a tu casa, al Instituto, llame a absolutamente todo el mundo!! ¡Y no estabas! ¡Estaba muy preocupado!!- Tamaki se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente, ella se sorprende y se sonroja al instante.

-¡Tono ¬¬!!- Hikaru los separa de un empujón, y se queda de pie mirando a King furioso.

-¡¿Podrias dejar de ser tan melodramático?! ¡Dijimos minimamente cinco veces en el Host Club que a la salida iríamos a la casa de Ichiru!! ¿Eres idiota o que ¬¬?- Pregunta, descontrolado sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Ehh? ¿De verdad O.o?- Tamaki estaba desconcertado y no recordaba que lo hayan mencionado ni una sola vez.

-Yo te lo dije muchas veces ¬¬. Veo nunca prestas atención a lo que tengo para decirte, ni aunque sea importante.- Responde Haruhi, y vuelve a tomar asiento con cierta frustración.

-¡No! ¡Haruhi! ¡No te enojes conmigo T.T!-

-Haruhi.- Ichiru se acerca a ella, y la mira confundida.

-¿Se quedara?- Pregunta con fastidio, ya que lo odiaba casi tanto como a Hikaru. Al escucharla, Tamaki se acerca a ella y le toma la mano. Entonces sonrie de forma seductora y la mira a los ojos.

-Ohhh… princesa… lamento tanto lo que sucedió la ultima vez que nos vimos. Dejame compensarte con mi presencia el día de hoy… ademas… yo soy el protector oficial de Haruhi, debo quedarme aquí y velar por su seguridad.-

-¿Seguridad? ¿Quién podria estar seguro contigo ¬¬? La ultima vez me hiciste algo horrible ¬¬.-

King se sorprende, y retrocede shockeado no pudiendo creer que alguien podía ser tan frio a pesar de que se estaba disculpando. Entonces se dirige a un rincón para deprimirse.

-Pero nunca fue mi intencion T.T… lo siento mucho… ¡De verdad!- Murmura, lleno de culpa.

-Ichiru, deja que se quede. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer ¬¬.- Ichiru y Hikaru observan a Haruhi sorprendidos.

-Sabes que no lo conozco, pero parece ser un idiota ¬¬ ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse?-

-Creeme ¬¬, aunque no quieras que se quede, terminara convenciéndonos, nos mirara con esos ojos de…-

Tamaki gira hacia ellos, y sus ojitos brillaban de la forma mas adorable del universo.

-CACHORRO.- Piensan los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, me da igual. Sientense.- Pide ella bastante resignada.

-¡Muchas gracias :D! ¡No te arrepentiras, doncella!- Él se pone de pie, y le sonrie con tanta sexualidad que mataria a cualquiera.

-Emmm.. si, claro… Tamaki, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta sin darle mucha importancia, y con verdaderas ganas de que se siente y se calle. Él se le queda mirando, y asiente dudoso.

-Pero… esto es un poco raro.- Piensa él, en voz alta. Se sienta al costado de Haruhi, y se queda con una expresión confundida.

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunta ella.

-Tu amiga, Ichiru… no reacciona… ¡No reacciona ante mi belleza!! ¡¿Acaso hay algo mal en mi el día de hoy T.T?!!-

-Claro que no ¬¬. Si dejaras de ser tan egocéntrico, tal vez te darias cuenta de que no todo el mundo muere por ti.- Menciona Hikaru, quien vuelve a concentrarse en el trabajo, y no mira directamente a Tamaki.

-¿Que? ¿Esta diciendo que no todo el mundo cae en el encanto de este bello rostro, y de estos ojos sinceros?-

-Tamaki- senpai… creo que solo las chicas del Ouran se mueren por ti.- Comenta Haruhi con algo de indiferencia por su dramatismo incoherente.

-¡Lo que estas diciendo es horrible T.T!- Exclama Tamaki ya que Haruhi también era demasiado fría.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya hice casi la mitad! ¡No tengo ganas de seguir!- Se queja Hikaru, entonces le entrega las hojas a ella.

-Tu turno, haz la otra mitad.-

-¿Terminaste tan rapido? No lo creo.- Haruhi revisa y revisa, y todo parecia estar perfecto.

-¿Que materia es, Haruhi?- Pregunta King, intrigado, ella le dirige la mirada y responde.

-Ahh… quimica, es un trabajo.-

-¡Yo soy el mejor en química! ¡Dejame ojearlo!-

-No ¬¬.- Responde siendo demasiado cortante.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué O.o?-

-Definitivamente no ¬¬, lo arruinarias.-

-Haruhi T.T.-

-Mientras que nadie lo arruine, todo sera perfecto.- Les dice Ichiru, y bosteza cansada.

-¡Ya la oiste! ¡Damelo!- Insiste Tamaki tratando de sonar convincente.

-Nunca ¬¬. De alguna forma, no me da confianza que tu hagas un trabajo importante, senpai.-

-Pero yo ya curse primero ò.ó, por deduccion ya debo saber todo eso, y debe ser facil.-

-Mmmm, en eso tienes mucha razon.- Haruhi comienza a pensar seriamente al respecto.

-¡No le hagas caso a Tono! ¡Lo arruinara, es tan obvio!- Exclama Hikaru tratando de sonar un poco desinteresado.

-¡Hikaru ò.ó! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Todo lo que hago siempre sale excelentemente!-

-¡Ya basta ¬¬! ¡Yo hare el trabajo y fin del asunto!- Ambos se asustan ante el grito de advertencia y amenaza de Haruhi. Ella, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, gira su cabeza y observa a Ichiru, quien se estremece y retrocede un poco.

-Tu me ayudaras ¬¬ ¿Crees que haremos todo por ti y tu te quedaras ahí mirando como nos matamos los unos con los otros?-

-Ahh, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, ya te dije que no estaba en mis planes.- Ichiru trataba de poner una excusa, la que sea.

-¡Es tu trabajo y lo haremos quieras o no!- Le vuelve a reclamar Haruhi con ganas de golpearla para que reaccione.

-Oye ¬¬. ¿Quién te crees? Mi casa, mis reglas.-

-¡Ichiru ¬¬!-

-Ayy. Bueno ¬¬. Vamos a hacerlo, maldita sea.- Y ambas comienzan a leer, bastante concentradas.

-Tono, no era necesario que vengas, y honestamente no me creo esa de que no escuchaste que vendriamos aquí en el Host Club ¬¬.- Hikaru lo miraba con sospechas y casi susurraba.

-¿Acaso estas dudando de mi honestidad? Realmente llame a la casa de Haruhi, y su querido padre me dijo que estaria en la casa de Ichiru. Por eso vine, para estar con ella y asegurarme que nada le pase.- Contesta un poco indignado ante la falta de confianza de Hikaru.

-¿Te dijo tambien que no vendria sola?-

-Emm, si, me dijo que estaria acompañada.-

-¿Entonces por que te preocupaste tanto ¬¬? En realidad ni siquiera deberias estar aquí, estabamos los tres muy tranquilos haciendo los deberes, hasta que llegaste.-

-Pense en la posibilidad de que TU te sobrepasarías con mi Haruhi ¬¬.¡¿Piensas que yo permitiria tal cosa?!- Comienza a alzar la voz sin darse cuenta.

-¡¿TU Haruhi?! ¿Desde cuando es tuya? ¡Como sea, no debiste preocuparte tanto! ¡Lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu mansión y te relajes!- Hikaru se exalta al instante y lo mira con mucha rivalidad.

-¿Y dejar que ella se quede sola contigo? Ni de broma, recuerda que aun estamos en guerra ò.ó.-

Hikaru lo mira con una venita en la cabeza, y Tamaki hace lo mismo. Solo se percibian vibraciones de rivalidad. Ichiru levanta la mirada y observa a ambos.

-¿A que se refieren con guerra, Haruhi?- Pregunta con intriga. Ella los mira de reojo y suspira venida.

-¿Quién sabe ¬¬? Debe ser alguna de sus idioteces, solo ignóralos por favor.-

-Por supuesto, no será problema.-

-¿Idioteces? ¡Haruhi, no digas eso!- Tamaki la mira con suplica.

-No son idioteces ¬¬.- murmura Hikaru, molesto y algo fastidiado ya que Haruhi no tenia la mas palida idea de que la guerra era por ella. Pero de pronto, se escucha un crujido tan fuerte que retumba en toda la casa. Haruhi se sonroja y mira hacia abajo avergonzada.

-¿Haruhi O.o? ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta Tamaki, sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

-Mmmm… es que hoy… Hikaru y Kaoru me arrebataron mi Ootoro y no pude almorzar ¬¬.-

Hikaru se estremece al escucharla, y King gira hacia él mirandolo con reproche.

-¡Pe..pero lo dices como si lo hubieramos echo con malas intenciones! ¡Te compramos comida del buffet para que comas algo diferente!- Exclama, justificándose. Tamaki rie con arrogancia, y lo mira con lastima.

-Ohh, mi pobre Hikaru, no sabes ser muy considerado con las chicas, ¿Verdad? Eso no te hara muy afortunado en la vida… ni en las guerras.- Termina diciendo con malicia. Y eso definitivamente habia echo que Hikaru se enfurezca hasta el limite.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que tu eres mas considerado?! ¡¡Solo porque un millon de idiotas te solicitan no te hacen mejor que yo ò.ó!!-

-¡¡YA CALLENSE!!- Haruhi los frena, y los mira muy enojada.

-Peleen donde quieran, pero no aquí ¬¬. Si, tengo hambre, no comi lo que me compraron porque no era de mi gusto… Pero ¿Que hay con eso? comere cuando llegue a mi casa, asi que dejen de hacer problemas por nada.-

-Debe ser horrible compartir todos los dias con estos ricos bastardos ¬¬.- Murmura Ichiru, frustrada. Se levanta y la observa sin animos.

-Pero bueno… ya que me estas ayudando, lo minimo que puedo hacer es traerte algo de comer.-

-¡Ah! ¡Yo tambien quiero algo si no es molestia :D!- Pide King, y alza su mano con emocion.

-Ok, traere para todos, no me tardo.- Y comienza a caminar hacia la dirección contraria donde estaba la cocina.

-Espera.- Hikaru se levanta y la sigue.

-Haruhi… compensare lo de tu comida… ire a ayudarla.- Gesto demasiado noble departe de Hikaru. Haruhi se sorprende al escucharlo.

-No es necesario en realidad. No es tu culpa. Bueno, en realidad si ¬¬ pero igualmente…- Hikaru le acaricia la cabeza y le sonríe tiernamente.

-No me tardo.- Sigue a Ichiru hacia la cocina. Haruhi se queda pensativa ante ese gesto, y al ver su expresión, Tamaki se queda boquiabierto.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Tu reaccion esta mal! ¡Si vuelve a hacerte algo como eso, deber gritar: PERVERTIDO! ¡No debes dejar que nadie te ponga una mano encima, a excepción de mi!- Le dice, como un reproche infantil. Ella le dirige la mirada y sonrie.

-No te preocupes, senpai. Por ahora no hagas nada y no causes problemas, ¿Si?- La sonrisa de Haruhi se queda grabada en la mente de Tamaki, y él se sonroja al instante. Baja la mirada y toma el trabajo de quimica para comenzar a leerlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Esto parece muy facil! ¡Lo continuare de inmediato!-

-¿Ehh? ¡Senpai! ¡Espera!-

---


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! SI, hace 4 años que no actualizo, merezco morir :). Muchas gracias a: **GiiuChan, LoveKaoo.** Personas misericordiosas :). Tengo que subir el cap rapido rapido rapido!_

_Siguiente cap:_

* * *

-Buscare lo que sea para que la pobre no se muera de hambre.- Ichiru abre el refrigerador, y entonces reacciona ante un recuerdo que se le cruza por la mente.

-¡Yo buscare algo para ella! ¡Debes tener tanta comida plebe…!- Y cuando Hikaru le da un pequeño empujon y se adelanta abriendo el refrigerador, se queda un par de segundos contemplando la mismísima miseria.

-No me molesta que revises, pero no encontraras nada.- Ella se vuelve a acercar y cierra la puerta lentamente sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Ahh? ¿Eres asi de pobre?- Pregunta Hikaru indignado.

Ese comentario hace que una venita surja en su cabeza. Lo ignora y prende la hornalla para calentar agua. Coloca una tetera llena de agua allí.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que vengan tantas personas, por eso no tengo demasiado para comer. Hoy a la noche estaba dispuesta a ir a hacer las compras pero supongo que…- Ella se agacha, abre un cajon y saca un par de paquetes.

-Esto sera suficiente por ahora.-

-¿Que es eso? dejame ver.- él le saca un paquete de las manos, y lo abre para ver lo de adentro.

-¿Dulces? No, ¿Galletas? Pero nunca las vi en mi vida.-

-Es normal, en tu vida habras comido algo que no sea de alta clase.- Ironiza las palabras con un tono bastante ofensivo.

-Creo que es verdad, pero no creo que Haruhi haya comido algo de tan poca categoría en su vida.- Arquea una ceja y definitivamente no se queda callado. Ella lo mira sin expresión, y camina hacia su costado para sacar las tazas de una alacena.

-Ricos bastardos ¬¬.- Murmura sin pensarlo.

-Creo que no alcanzas, te ayudare.-

-No, gracias ¬¬.-

-Oyee, no seas mala.- Él alza su mano sin prestarle atención al gesto y saca cuatro tazas.

-Toma, asi podras servir el…-

En ese momento, Ichiru lo mira directamente con sus ojos casi por un minuto. Hikaru se le queda mirando de la misma forma, pero mas que incomodo, sentia cierta sorpresa de que ella le tomara esa extraña atención solo a él. Era la primera vez que admiraba sus ojos grandes y oscuros de esa forma. Kaoru tenia razon, daban algo de miedo.

-Damelos.- Ella le quita las tazas de las manos, y camina hacia la mesa de la cocina para servir té.

-Tus… tus ojos…- Murmura él, algo pasmado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Mi ojos? ¿Que hay con ellos?- Pregunta ella concentrándose mas en lo que servia que en la conversación.

-Ah, no, nada.- Él saca un recipiente de la alacena, se acerca a la mesa y coloca las galletas adentro.

-Oye, ¿Aun estas enojada conmigo por lo del trabajo?- Se atreve a preguntarlo con algo de culpa, en realidad se sentía culpable, pero trataba de no dar esa impresión frente a los demás.

-Emm, dejare de estarlo cuando apruebe el trabajo de química. Aunque no creo que nos volvamos a ver nunca mas después de hoy.- Ella continuaba sirviendo el té sin mirarlo.

-Si… es verdad.-

-En realidad, no queria conocerlos. A ninguno de ustedes, los amigos de Haruhi.-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella nos conto que trataron algo mal a Arai.-

Hikaru se sorprende ante ese comentario repentino, y mira hacia abajo lentamente.

-Si… ese fui yo… pero ya no soy como antes, aprendi que debo ser bueno con los amigos de Haruhi, y es por eso que quiero ser amable contigo.- Realmente sonaba arrepentido luego de las palabras de ella.

-Pero yo no soy su amiga, apenas y nos hablamos.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero entonces por que esta en tu casa como si fueran compañeras de toda la vida?-

-No lo se, quien sabe. Luego de la ultima reunion en la casa de su mejor amiga, quedamos en que vendria a ayudarme en un trabajo… ¿Quedamos? Naa, en realidad alguien lo arreglo por nosotras.- Ichiru gira para mirarlo y explicarle mejor.

-Eso es raro… ¿Te sigues viendo con tus demas compañeros?-

-No vale la pena, me mudare en un mes, asi que perdere el contacto con todos.-

Hikaru observa el recipiente de azucar al costado de todas las tazas de té servidas, luego observa con detenimiento la bandeja con las tazas y sonríe lleno de malicia.

-¡Yo la llevo!- Se acerca y levanta la bandeja, ella lo mira y arquea una ceja.

-¿Sabes que? Si se cae encima de Haruhi y su "novio", te odiaran para siempre.-

Hikaru se queda en silencio. Luego de segundos, deja la bandeja en la mesa y dirige su mirada hacia ella lentamente.

-¿Que te hace pensar que es su novio?-

-Ehh.. ¿Que no lo es?-

-Responde ¬¬… ¿Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ella nunca dijo que lo sea… pero…- Ichiru se rasca la cabeza, y lo mira desconcertada.

-Creo que cada vez que hablaba de él su mirada decia: "lo amo con todas mis fuerzas", y cuando él vino, diciendo que estaba preocupada por ella, como si fuera un maniatico o algo asi, me hizo pensar que tambien la ama.-

Hikaru aprieta sus puños con fuerza, y le desvia la mirada.

-¿Que dirias si te dijera que yo soy el novio de Haruhi?-

-¿Tu? Jajaja, buena esa.- Esas simples palabras se clavan en Hikaru como si fueran estacas :D.

-¿Por qué O.o?! ¿¡Que es lo que tengo?!-

-Nada, nada… solo que… cuando Haruhi hablaba de ti.- Ichiru comienza a pensar lo que diria.

-Bueno, cuando ella te mira, supongo que solo te considera su amigo. No veo lo mismo que cuando mira a ese tal Tamaki. En todo caso…-

Él presta atención seriamente a lo que diría a continuación.

-Creo que en todo caso, eres el gemelo revoltoso y desconsiderado. Si tu hermano me lo preguntara, aunque sea lo dudaría un poco mas.-

Hikaru se entristece, y entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué Kaoru?- Piensa sin poder evitar sentirse algo deprimido por la comparación.

-Ya lo se. Ella es mi amiga, y creo que lo sera por mucho tiempo, pero…-

-Aunque creo que es normal, eres demasiado inmaduro como para salir con ella, si es que la quieres.- Eso habia sido muy sincero, Hikaru la mira con enojo, y sonrie de forma falsa.

-Que lindo de tu parte ¬¬U.-

-Yo pense que era lo mismo con el otro… pero tambien lo mira distinto.-

-¿Ahh? ¿Hablas de…?-

-Si… ya sabes, Kaoru.- Menciona ella antes de que termine la frase. Hikaru se queda atonito, y abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Que estas diciendo? Ambos somos sus amigos… yo no estoy diciendo que nosotros… queramos…-

-Creo que tambien es normal, es un poco diferente. Bueno, según ella son muy diferentes entre ustedes dos, la verdad no los conozco. A simple vista son idénticos.-

Ella toma la bandeja y pasa a su costado. Hikaru se queda pensando en sus palabras, y se angustia.

"¿Que significa eso? acaso… Tamaki- senpai… y Kaoru…" Él gira su vista hacia Ichiru, quien se iba a la sala para servir todo.

"Acaso yo… ¿Soy el unico que lleva la desventaja?..." Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y los abre tristemente.

-¡No! ¡No hagas los puntos! ¡Arruinaras todo nuestro progreso!- Haruhi jalaba el trabajo con fuerza, y el otro extremo era sujetado por Tamaki.

-Pero Haruhi T.T. ¡Soy el mas indicado para hacer esto! ¡Permiteme ayudarte!- Reclama él, jalando con insistencia. Y al jalar de un tiron demasiado brusco para la chica, ella se inclina para adelante perdiendo el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo y sale disparada contra el pecho de Tamaki. Provoca que ambos caigan y que él emita un claro grito de dolor por el impacto, sin mencionar que Haruhi lo aplastaba.

-Esta… bien… no era necesario que trates de matarme… Haruhi…- Murmura cerrando los ojos algo adolorido, una de sus manos tenia las tan ansiadas hojas, y la otra sostenía la espalda de Haruhi con precaución.

-Eres tan testarudo. Sabes que no lo hice a propósito, pero si me hubieras dado el trabajo por las bue…- ella levanta la mirada dispuesta a seguir reclamadole como era costumbre. Y al sentir sus respiraciones a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, ambos se pierden en la mirada del contrario. A pesar de que solo pasaban los segundos y se convertían en minutos, ninguno de los dos se movia. Era como estar hipnotizado.

"Sus ojos. Su calor. Quiero acercarme… aunque sea un poco mas." Llegan a pensar sin darse cuenta e ignorando el sentido común. Quizás "hipnotizado" era la palabra correcta porque cuando Tamaki comienza a acercarse a la boca de Haruhi y ella cierra los ojos dispuesta a recibir el beso, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, y ni siquiera habían sentido nervios, cosa que seria lo mas común. Lastima que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para que su primer beso se realice. Ichiru llega con el te y las galletas, y los mira con sospechas.

-EJEM.- Habia que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una toz falsa y "rompe situaciones" era lo ideal en ese momento. Su casa no era un hotel, maldición.

-¡Ichiru!- Ella abre los ojos pasmada y gira hacia ella. Sus instintos la hacen retroceder, y automáticamente Tamaki hace exactamente lo mismo recuperando la compostura a la velocidad de la luz.

- Ehh.. lamento interrumpir, traigo esto para la desesperada por comida.-

Haruhi se da cuenta de que los miraba raro, toma el trabajo de la mano de Tamaki lo mas rapido posible, y logra sonrojarse.

-¡Lo siento! No.. no quisimos pelear de esa forma tan absurda en tu casa.-

-Emm. Yo quiero… ¡Te! ¡Galletas!- Tamaki prueba las galletas y el te, con una gran sonrisa. Pero en su interior, su corazón lo estaba devorando de los nervios y del trauma. En ese momento, Hikaru llega a ellos, y observa esa escena. Haruhi tomaba el te algo nerviosa y sonrojada, mientras que Tamaki hacia lo mismo a su costado, con una gran sonrisa. Se entristece y toma asiento con ellos.

-Tomemos esto rapido, y luego sigamos con el trabajo. No quiero perder mas tiempo.- Menciona con la vista algo baja.

-Ah, pense que no te importaba.- Comenta Haruhi y le dirige la mirada a su amigo.

-Si, creo que no me importaba, pero ya que lo estan haciendo tan bien, seria genial que lo terminaran para entregarlo.- y su mirada se vuelve algo molesta, la desvía un poco hacia Tamaki.

-¡No te preocupes, Ichiru! ¡Yo, el mejor amigo de Haruhi, te ayudare a terminar este trabajo! ¡Mis conocimientos son ilimitados en quimica!- Grita King, muy orgulloso de si mismo y dejándose llevar nuevamente. Haruhi se alivia al ver que regresaba a la normalidad.

-Espero que tengas razón. Si es asi, me ayudaras mucho.- Ichiru lo observa sin expresión, y no confiando demasiado.

-Tamaki- senpai suele exagerar en todo lo que dice. Asi que no te lleves mucho por él.- Comenta Haruhi, con sinceridad. Sabia que solia dramatizar casi todas las situaciones.

-No es cierto, sabes que soy uno de los mejores alumnos de mi clase, deberias confiar ciegamente en mi.- Tamaki le reclama algo molesto, era casi un berrinche.

-Ahh, es verdad. De alguna forma me cuesta creer que sea asi.- Piensa ella en voz alta, él se espanta por esa horrible sinceridad, y se deprime al instante.

-Haruhi… ¿Iras a la fiesta del sabado?- Pregunta Ichiru, desinteresada. Y sin saber el detonante que había marcado.

-¿Fiesta?- Tamaki no entendía a que se refería en realidad.

-¿Tienes una fiesta el sabado?- Pregunta Hikaru, intrigado, y con un tono de indignación puro. Haruhi suspira y mira a Ichiru frustrada.

-No tendrias que haberlo dicho, pero ya no tiene caso que lo oculte. Tengo otra reunion en la casa de Kazumi, volveran a ir todos mis compañeros del Instituto medio y no queria decirselos porque tal vez se aparecerian ahí y me harian pasar vergüenza.- Mira a Hikaru y a Tamaki, pero para su sorpresa no habian saltado a reclamar. Piensa en un momento que la palabra "vergüenza" había sido muy dura. Pero no se arrepiente de haberla mencionado.

-Haruhi… ¿Realmente piensas que somos asi de problematicos? Yo nunca invadiria tu privacidad al extremo de hacerte pasar vergüenza delante de tus amigos.-

Haruhi se queda mirando completamente confundida a Tamaki. Era la primera vez en el dia que lo escuchaba hablar en serio. Quizás en la semana, o en el mes.

-¿Y que hay de las veces que fueron a mi casa en limusina? ¿Cuándo me fuiste a buscar en helicóptero a Karuizawa? ¿Cuándo criticas las cosas de "plebeyos" frente a las personas de mi vecindario?- Piensa, y lo mira dudosa. Se reprocha mentalmente que la palabra "vergüenza" era demasiado suave, demasiado.

-Nosotros ya aprendimos a respetarte lo suficiente, Haruhi. Ya no volveremos a molestarte como antes. Si quieres ir a esa fiesta, no nos apareceremos de sorpresa ni nada. Pero solo debes saber que nos duele que nos ocultes tus cosas.- Dice Hikaru, con melancolia. Ella lo mira, y baja la mirada tristemente. Tenia mucha razón, algunas veces no controlaba sus palabras y hasta podía lastimar sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento… es verdad, no debi ser tan desconfiada pero es que nunca pense que ustedes… es decir, pense que serian unos entrometidos como siempre.-

-No, haremos lo que digas. Somos tus amigos y no te molestaremos, no nos debes ocultar esas cosas, porque nos preocupamos por ti y nunca hariamos algo que te perjudique.- Tamaki le sonríe con tal pureza y decisión que haría caer rendido a sus pies a cualquiera.

-Tamaki- senpai.- Ella lo mira y le sonríe perdiéndose en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Como sea, Kazumi me invito tambien… no pienso ir.- Ichiru niega con la cabeza sin dudarlo.

-¿Ahh? ¿Por qué?- Pregunta de inmediato Haruhi al escuchar y sentir su falta de interés.

-Porque no vale la pena. Me mudo en un mes y no los volveré a ver nunca mas en mi vida, da igual que vaya o no.-

-Eres muy cruel, Kira se enojaria si te escuchara hablar asi.-

-¿Realmente no te gusta Kira?- Se atreve a preguntar encogiéndose de hombros y causando otro detonante.

-¿¡Ahh?! ¿Por qué tienes que decir algo tan…?-

-¡¿Kira?! ¡¿Quien es Kira, Haruhi?!- pregunta King con aire sobre protector.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Nunca nos dijiste que era de ti!- exclama Hikaru de la misma forma casi perdiendo el control.

-¡Calmense! ¡Era solo un amigo que iba conmigo a mi clase! ¡Como Arai y Kazumi!- Responde casi a los gritos con desesperación.

-See, relájense. Era mi hermano y no la violo ni nada por el estilo.- Ambas miran a los chicos, como si fueran unos exagerados.

-ES tu hermano, no esta muerto ¬¬.- La mira de reojo Haruhi un poco molesta.

-Como sea, el punto es que nunca fue nada tuyo.- Ichiru se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos.

-¿Tu hermano?- Pregunta King, recobra la compostura y mira calidamente a Ichiru.

-Ahh. Con que tienes un hermano, debes ser muy afortunada.-

Ella arquea una ceja, y no entiende bien a que se refiere Tamaki.

-See, supongo. Mucha gente tiene hermanos, no es la gran cosa.- Responde sin nada de tacto.

-No lo digas de esa forma tan fría, recuerdo que antes siempre estabas con él y ademas…-

-Haruhi.- La corta ella, y la entrecierra los ojos tranquilamente.

-Perdi su numero, pero él me sigue llamando. Lo vere mas seguido cuando me mude.- Haruhi la escucha, y se entristece un poco.

-¿Y como es él? ¿No vive contigo?- Vuelve a cuestionar Tamaki con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Por qué tanto interes ¬¬?- Le pregunta Ichiru, él le sonrie con inocencia.

-Me gustaria saber mas de los amigos de Haruhi, debes ser muy buena persona para haber estado con ella y haberte ganado su amistad.-

-Senpai.- Haruhi nuevamente lo mira con cierta admiración.

-No somos amigas realmente. Todo fue una coincidencia. En la ultima fiesta/ reunion de Kazumi, ella arreglo para que nos veamos y para que me ayude con un trabajo… en realidad no hablamos mucho en el Instituto medio por ciertas… circunstancias.- Intenta no remarcar la ultima palabra.

-Si, es verdad. Desde que Kira dejo el Instituto, tu empezaste a actuar raro.- Le dice Haruhi, pensando en sus recuerdos y en distintas situaciones. Ichiru se extraña y arquea una ceja.

-¿Raro? No tengo idea de lo que hablas.- Ella toma los papeles del trabajo y se los entrega a Hikaru.

-¿Que? ¿Debo terminarlo yo?- La mira con total indignación, a lo que ella asiente con frialdad.

-Si, por favor.-

Él la mira con reproche, pero se resigna y comienza a escribir nuevamente.

-¿Te llevabas bien con tu hermano?- Pregunta Tamaki retomando el tema.

-Si, supongo.- Se notaba demasiado que Ichiru no quería tocar el tema bajo ningún tipo de concepto.

-Te llevabas estupendamente. Yo los veia y parecia que se divertian mucho siempre.- Acota Haruhi, Ichiru la mira con algo de molestia.

-¿Y por que no vive contigo?- Tamaki razona las palabras de Haruhi y decide preguntarle. Ichiru suspira desganada y se resigna a contestar.

-Dejo el Instituto medio porque tenia una beca en uno de mejor calidad, yo me quede en el mismo porque quise hacerlo, no me gustaba en el que iba a entrar.-

-En realidad, yo habia escuchado que Kira te insistio mucho para que lo acompañaras. Eran muy unidos y no queria dejarte sola.- Vuelve a interrumpir Haruhi.

-Ahh ya veo. Entonces te llevabas muy bien con él, deben extrañarse mucho.-

-No lo se exactamente.- Ichiru siente un poco de confusión y mira a los ojos a Tamaki.

-Es decir, es obvio que lo extraño un poco, pero ¿Cómo se que él me extraña? Esta lejos, debe tener otra vida y otros amigos.-

-No pienses eso de Kira, sabes que te quiere mucho, era el mas apegado a ti.-

-Ya se, pero… creo que lo mejor que pudo hacer es irse y…-

-¿Ichiru?- Haruhi se preocupa al escucharla, y ella solo hace una pausa de unos segundos.

-Seguir solo, de esa forma se acostumbraria a no estar siempre conmigo. Era un idiota en ese sentido, pero me alegro por Kira porque ahora debe estar bien y ya debe haberse acostumbrado.-

-Eso es lo que tu piensas pero tal vez él no lo tomo de esa forma.- Hikaru había escuchado la conversación con toda claridad, y le dirige la mirada seriamente.

-Quizas… él aun este triste por haberse separado de ti, ¿No pensaste en eso?- Vuelve a cuestionarle sin retroceder. Ichiru solo se le queda mirando y trata de razonar sus palabras. En ese momento logra percibir, o entender de cierto modo, que él había pasado por alguna situación similar en su vida. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

-¡¡Ayyy noo. Miren la hora!!- Haruhi se alarma al verla en su celular.

-Lo siento Ichiru, pero prometi que volveria a casa antes de las diez pm. Tengo irme ahora mismo.- Se levanta y empieza a ordenar sus cosas y colocarlas dentro de su mochila.

-¡Termine! ¡Justo a tiempo!- Hikaru le sonrie y el entrega las hojas con satisfacción a Ichiru.

-Bueno… ahora esta bien. Pueden irse si deben hacerlo.- Ella suspira satisfecha. Nada de "gracias" viste ¬¬.

-¡Muy buen trabajo Hikaru!- Lo felicita Tamaki alegremente, palmeando su hombro.

-Ok, nosotros nos vamos entonces.- Menciona él, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Claro! ¡Te acompañare a tu casa!- Hikaru mira a Tamaki con ganas de matarlo.

-Yo la acompaño ¬¬, no es necesario que vengas.-

-Gracias por tu consideración, pero yo la acompañare ¬¬.-

-No, yo lo hare.-

-Nunca, sere yo.-

-Yo la acompañare.-

-Yo acompañare a Haruhi ¬¬.-

-BASTA. Si no se callan, volvere sola.- Los interrumpe ella. Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Ichiru la sigue y la abre.

-Adios, Ichiru. Ignoralos por favor ¬¬.-

-Descuida, lo hice desde el principio. Adios.- Se despide ella sin darles importancia a su discusión sin sentido.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Espera O.o!- Exclaman ambos a la vez, y salen corriendo tras ella.

-Hasta nunca.- Ichiru cierra la puerta lentamente.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola! Por Dioss, si que me sarpe esta vez u.u. No puedo decir que el colegio me esta taladrando la cabeza, porque la verdad ultimamente lo estoy dejando re de lado u.u. Muchos problemas personales, la verdad horrible. Les agradezco los reviews anteriores a: __**GiiuChan, kami-haruka,****LoveKaoo.**_

* * *

En la calle, mientras que Haruhi caminaba tomando la delantera, Hikaru y Tamaki trataban de rogarle perdón a los gritos. Chicos escandalosos.

-¡No te enojes con nosotros!- Exclama Hikaru, intentando de todas las formas posibles llamar la atención de la chica.

-¡Nos portaremos bien! ¡De verdad!- Grita Tamaki casi de la misma forma. Haruhi se detiene, ya en medio de la vereda, y gira hacia ellos.

-Me avergüenza que se comporten asi en frente de cualquiera de mis amigos ¿Podrian fingir ser normales?- Prácticamente les suplicaba que se comportaran de forma decente alguna vez en sus vidas.

-¡Todo es la culpa de el señor! ¡Siempre es tan escandaloso y molesto!- Vuelve a señalar Hikaru a King de manera acusadora.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tu eres siempre el que da pelea por todo!- Se defiende Tamaki, ya que no pensaba ceder en la discusión.

-¡Cállense ò.ó! ¡Es a esto a lo que me refiero!- Haruhi vuelve a enojarse y los mira con ganas de matarlos otra vez.

-LO SENTIMOS- Exclaman al unisonó, y ambos bajan la cabeza retractándose de seguir peleando sin sentido alguno.

-Ok, Ok, solo dejen de gritar, ¿Si?- Ella se vuelve a dar media vuelta y continua caminando, ellos la siguen. Los tres comienzan a caminar al mismo paso.

-Quizás… hoy era el ultimo día que vería a Ichiru.- Pronuncia Haruhi debilmente, ambos la miran extrañados.

-Se mudara en un mes, y queria ser amable con ella. Ustedes fueron unos escandalosos, pero no importa… se que ella se divirtió un poco al escucharlos.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Hikaru intrigado por sus palabras.

-Ella dijo que no era tu amiga, pero yo creo que si lo son. Sino nunca hubieras ido a su casa y no hubieran hablado con esa naturalidad.- Tamaki piensa en las situaciones que había presenciado.

-Ichiru es algo rara, pero desde el Instituto medio, siempre trate de llevarme bien con ella ya que estaba en nuestro grupo de compañeros.- Haruhi baja la mirada tristemente.

-Ciertamente su vida es algo triste, por eso quise compartir aunque sea unos dias con ella antes de que se mude.-

-¿Triste?- Tamaki se sorprende y se preocupa al instante.

-¿Le sucedió algo malo?- cuestiona Hikaru, ya que no entendía a que se refería en realidad.

-No se si deberia contarles, se supone que es privado.-

-¡CUENTANOS!- Piden llenos de curiosidad, Haruhi retrocede sorprendida, y suspira.

-Ella siempre estaba con su hermano, y cuando él se fue a otro Instituto, ella decidió permanecer sola. Todos podian ver que estaba triste porque no estaba, y yo creia en ese momento que no socializar con nadie no le hacia nada bien. Kira era amigo de todos nosotros, por eso cuando se fue e Ichiru quedo sola, yo la invite a que siga siendo nuestra amiga, y que se reuna con nosotros, con Kazumi, Arai y otros compañeros.- Haruhi hace una pausa y comienza a recordar muchas cosas de su pasado.

-Desde ese entonces, nosotros tratamos de hacer que ella sea nuestra amiga. Kazumi siempre la llama para las reuniones en su casa. Pero a pesar de todo, yo creo que debe seguir extrañado a Kira… aunque ahora es muy fria con él, quizás esta enojada porque la dejó.-

-Pero ella dijo que era un idiota y que siempre dependía de ella.- Comenta Tamaki algo extrañado.

-Era algo asi, él siempre era el que queria estar con ella. Pero creo que nadie se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.-

-Haruhi…- Hikaru se siente algo triste por lo que acaba de contar, y cuando esta a punto de decirle palabras comprensivas y sentimentales…

-¡Esa historia me ha conmovido!- King alza su puño, y los mira con mucha seguridad.

-¿Tamaki- senpai O.o?- Haruhi se detiene ante su grito sorpresivo y no tiene un buen presentimiento al respecto.

-¿En que rayos estas pensando?- Pregunta Hikaru con total desconfianza.

-¡Ella es una buena amiga tuya, Haruhi! ¡No podemos dejar que siga triste y encerrada en su casa, evitando la realidad! ¡Nosotros, como miembros del Host Club, debemos ayudarla y hacer que sea muy feliz!- Exclama alegremente.

-Pero se ira en un mes ¬¬, y ademas no creo que quiera que sigamos entrometiéndonos en su vida.- Ella suspira desganada, ya que no quería realizar otro plan loco de parte de King.

-Es verdad, Tono. No tiene expresión, y ademas es algo fria e insensible. Y si vamos al caso, arruinaste su vida y no dimos una muy buena primera impresión gracias a ti.- Hikaru se encoge de hombros sin intenciones de herirlo con su sinceridad. Pero Tamaki no pierde el entusiasmo y decide proseguir.

-¡No importa que sea fria o cruel! ¡Nuestra mision es hacer que todas las chicas sean muy felices! ¿No quieres que Ichiru sea feliz, Haruhi?-

-Emm…- Ella se queda pensativa, y luego mira a los ojos a Tamaki.

-Si. No es una mala persona, merece ser feliz. Pero no tengo idea de lo que estas pensando.-

-¡Esta decidido! ¡Nosotros haremos que sonría y vuelva a ser feliz como antes!- Tamaki rie victorioso con demasiada énfasis.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con esto, Haruhi? ¿No crees que ella se enojara o algo asi? Sabes que nos odia. Bueno, a mi me odia un poco. Pero supongo que con los demás las cosas no son demasiado distintas.- Le pregunta Hikaru y mira de reojo a Tamaki, que soñaba despierto como siempre..

-Mmmm… ella no tenia planeado volver a vernos durante el resto de su vida pero tampoco creo que nos odie si la visitamos otra vez. Asi que esta bien, apruebo la idea :).-

-¿Ah? ¿Sigues con ese absurdo comportamiento de "todo tipo de experiencias"? bueno, da igual. Seguiremos otro loco plan de Tono.-

Haruhi asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, Tamaki sigue imaginando su plan, y Hikaru los mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

Esa chica estaba lejos, en la oscuridad.

Se da media vuelta, y lo observa con detenimiento. Sus ojos se clavan en él, como si fueran cuchillas. Sus ojos grandes y negros sin expresión. Ella alza sus manos y le acaricia el rostro. Sigue mirandolo de forma fría, y finalmente cierra los ojos. La piel de esa mujer era suave y cálida. Al sentirla sobre su rostro… deseaba que nunca deje de acariciarlo.

Kaoru despierta del sueño mas incoherente de su vida totalmente alarmado, y se sienta en su cama temblando.

-¿Que… que rayos fue eso?- Se pregunta nervioso, y dudando si eso había sido un sueño o una pesadilla tenebrosa.

-¡Kaoru!- Hikaru entra a la habitación de su hermano sin considerar la privacidad de la gente ¬¬, y le sonrie felizmente.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? Es extraño que hagas eso, aun es bastante temprano, jajaja.- Él se sienta al costado de Kaoru, y le sonrie.

-Es que me dolia un poco la cabeza. Y tuve un sueño raro.- Arquea una ceja al recordarlo, pero decide no prestarle demasiada atención.

-Bueno, dime, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-¡Bien! Pense que Ichiru me seguiria odiando, pero yo creo que todo esta bien, ademas aprobara ese trabajo sin dudarlo.- Entonces, Hikaru recuerda un insignificante detalle.

-Ahh… de alguna forma, Tono estuvo con nosotros.-

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Como fue que paso eso? ¡Pense que estarian solo los tres!-

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero el muy idiota llamo a la casa de Haruhi y su padre le dijo que estaba en lo de una amiga! Entonces vino y nos fastidio toda la tarde ¬¬.-

-Que lastima, Hikaru. Supongo que las cosas hubieran sido mas cómodas sin Tamaki- senpai. - Hikaru se extraña, y piensa en las palabras de Ichiru.

-Ichiru me dijo algo. Ella pensaba que Tono y Haruhi eran novios, me dijo que ella veia en la mirada de Haruhi… amor hacia él.- Kaoru se sorprende al escucharlo.

-Es decir, siempre considere que a Haruhi le gustara Tamaki- senpai… pero amor… yo..yo no creo poder con eso.-

-Hikaru…- Él levanta la mirada, y Kaoru le sonreía con honestidad.

-No debes preocuparte por nada. Porque estoy seguro de que tu te ganaras el corazon de Haruhi si te sigues esforzando como hasta ahora, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.-

-Kaoru…- Hikaru se le queda mirando.

-¡Pero es que ella me sigue viendo como su amigo! ¡Hoy me lo dijo! ¡Esto es muy difícil! ¡Cada vez que lo reitera siento que una espada se clava en mi corazon T.T!- Lloriquea, como un perfecto berrinche. Kaoru le daba palmadas en la espalda, para calmarlo.

-Se que puede ser muy dura sin saberlo ^^U… pero no dejes que eso te desanime, ademas Tono es un idiota, y no dara el primer paso nunca en su vida. Tus movimientos son los correctos, ¡Ganaras la guerra, Hikaru!-

-Me tienes tanta confianza que temo decepcionarte T.T.-

-No digas eso. Jajaja, por cierto ¿Hiciste todo el trabajo de quimica por ella?- Pregunta Kaoru sabiendo a la perfección la respuesta.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hice todo yo solo?- Hikaru lo mira consternado.

-Era de esperarse… lo mas posible es que Haruhi se haya quedado hablando con Ichiru, y con Tamaki- senpai.- Kaoru baja la mirada, y se queda pensando unos segundos.

-Ahh, bueno, pense que Ichiru era una idiota por lo que habia dicho. Pero creo que con todo lo que me dijo hoy, sus palabras son sinceras y tiene mucho sentido de la observación.- Hikaru se cruza de brazos al recordar su charla.

-¿Hablaste a solas con ella para que cambies de opinión? ¿Que mas te dijo Ichiru? - Kaoru piensa que eso era demasiado raro ya que ambos se odiaban bastante.

-Si, algo. Pero bueno, en el sentido de que no puede distinguirnos ni sacar diferencias muy claras, sigue siendo un poco idiota.- Hikaru sonríe y lanza una pequeña carcajada maliciosa.

-No creo que sea una idiota.- Kaoru se queda pensando en sus mismas palabras y baja un poco la mirada, Hikaru lo mira confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le cuestiona desconcertado por su afirmación.

-No se, pero… es algo diferente, ¿No lo crees?- Lo mira a los ojos no sabiendo bien que decir.

-Yo no le veo lo diferente.- Y de pronto, un recuerdo rápido se le cruza por la mente al mayor de ambos.

-A propósito, ¿Qué soñaste :D?-

-¿Soñar? ¿Yo?- Kaoru queda confundido ante su pregunta.

-Si ¬¬. Dijiste que soñaste algo raro. Soy todo oídos.-

-No es nada. Ni siquiera entendí quien era.-

-Ahhhhh. ¿Fue con alguien?- Hikaru rie un poco y se le acerca de forma peligrosa. Kaoru hace una mueca de asco y le desvia la mirada con una sonrisa falsa.

-JA-JA. Eres tan infantil cuando te lo propones.-

-Quizás tengas razón, pero que no me quieras decir con quien soñaste es una señal de que…-

-¿Señal de que…?-

-Señal de que fue con una chica :D.-

Kaoru se sonroja completa y totalmente, toma las almohadas de su cama en un ataque de furia y se las arroja a su hermano sin compasión alguna.

-¡Fuera de mi habitación ò.ó!-

Hikaru cae de la cama sentado por el impacto de las almohadas, y se rie a mas no poder.

-¡¿Por qué? Jajajajaja. ¡Lo ves! ¡Tenia razón! ¡¿Con quien fue?-

-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!- Y sigue lanzándole millones de almohadazos. Hikaru rie muy tentado y corre hacia la puerta. Al final sale sin dejar de reir.

Kaoru se recuesta en la cama de costado y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Sentía que su rostro seguía ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-Con Ichiru…-

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el Host Club.

-¡Y es por eso que hoy iremos a su casa! ¡¿Todos de acuerdo?-

_"Maldita sea."_ Piensa Kaoru con autenticas ganas de morir al escuchar el anuncio de Tamaki en el Host Club, lleno de entusiasmo y de energía como era de esperarse.

-¡Si, señor!-

Le asentian los demás miembros al nuevo plan de King.

-Senpai, ¿Y que haremos luego? Es decir, ademas de sorprenderse por nuestra repentina intromisión, tal vez se enoje un poco.- Haruhi lo mira algo dudosa.

-Tamaki. Honestamente, no tiene nada de sentido que ejecutemos este plan. Ni siquiera es nuestra clienta ¬¬, no obtenemos beneficios, nada. Es una perdida de tiempo, me niego a aceptar.- Lo hace entrar en la realidad Kyoya, con un tono desinteresado. Pero King se le acerca y lo mira con suplica.

-Pero es una buena amiga de Haruhi. ¡No podemos dejar las cosas asi! ¡Se ira en un mes y su vida seguirá llena de miseria y dolor!-

-Creo que exageras.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

En ese momento, Haruhi le jala la manga a Tamaki, y lo mira inocentemente.

-Entiendo que tus intenciones son buenas, por eso apruebo la idea pero, ¿Que haremos para hacerla mas feliz?-

-Haruhi… muajajajjajajaja.- Comienza a reir de forma perversa ya que su plan era excelente (?)

-¿Ah ¬¬?- Haruhi no sentía nada de seguridad al escucharlo.

-Ahí es donde tu, y los gemelos demoniacos entran en el plan.-

-¡¿Nosotros?- pregunta Kaoru casi gritando.

-¿Por qué nosotros ¬¬? Fue tu plan, ¿Recuerdas?- continua Hikaru sin mucho interes.

-¡Yo tengo una idea :D! ¡Si le regalamos un delicioso pastel a la amiguita de Haru- chan, de seguro sera muy feliz ^^!- Exclama Honey, sonriendo.

-¡Claro que si! Pero, primero ejecutaremos el primer paso de mi plan.-

-¿Por qué siento que sera algo incoherente?- pregunta Kyoya, sabiendo que Tamaki no lo escucharía porque estaba muy decidido.

-Haruhi, tu iras a su casa y la llevaras al parque de diversiones.- La señala y le sonríe confiado.

-¿Yo? Dudo que le gusten esas cosas.- Responde ella con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Como sea, faltan veinte minutos para que se terminen las actividades del Club, iras a su casa y la llevaras al parque de diversiones. Alli te encontraras con Hikaru y Kaoru y pasaran el mejor día de sus vidas.- Explica con toda naturalidad King.

-¡¿Se supone que eso es un plan coherente?- exclaman los gemelos al unisono.

-No ^^, no tiene sentido.- piensa Honey en voz alta. Mori asiente firmemente.

-Ademas, ¿Que te hace pensar que la felicidad de una persona se basa en hacer que la pase bien en un día ¬¬? Eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba.- Kyoya lo mira con total reprobación, porque Tamaki se zarpa mal (?)

-¡Kyoya T.T! ¡Estoy tratando de colaborar con mis grandiosas ideas!-

-Tamaki- senpai esta en lo cierto. Yo apoyo su plan.- Todos se le quedan mirando a Haruhi, era extraño que diga algo como eso.

-Pero… Haruhi, ¿No te parece algo estupido? ¿Crees que Ichiru se sentira bien si nos aparecemos de la nada y vamos al parque de diversiones con ella?- Le pregunta Hikaru sabiendo que la idea era algo tonta.

-No lo se, pero podemos hacer que se divierta en el momento, aunque pienso que al principio no se lo tomara muy bien. Me conformo con que se distraiga y este feliz aunque sea por un día.- Haruhi sonríe de la forma mas tierna posible y todos la miran asombrados, y admirando su bella sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nosotros estaremos en el parque de diversiones tambien! Luego nos encontraremos todos, y nos mantendremos de en contacto con los celulares.- Explica finalmente Tamaki sonriendo muy seguro.

-Ok, todo se ha dicho. ¡Iremos a un parque de diversiones plebeyos todos juntos!- Todos festejan muy felices.

_"Realmente… no es una buena idea."_ Kaoru desvía la mirada y sonríe algo inseguro.

* * *

Haruhi camina hacia la casa de Ichiru.

-Ahora estoy pensando las cosas con claridad, Ichiru se molestara mucho. No por el hecho de que sea sorpresa, sino porque no creo que ellos le hayan simpatizado demasiado ¬¬. Y para colmo… ¡Todos ellos decidieron lo que tendria que llevar puesto! ¡Odio que elijan esas cosas por mi!- Piensa enojada. Sigue caminando, y trata de tranquilizarse.

-Esta bien, debo ser agradecida de que me hayan prestado ropa. Ademas soy una chica, se supone que debo llevar este tipo de ropa siempre. Me da igual como vestirme, solo me irrita que me obliguen a ponerme lo que quieran.- Llega a las rejas de la casa de Ichiru, las cruza y toca la puerta. Llevaba una hermosa pollera corta, con una camiseta larga con detalles femeninos.

-¿Que debo decirle? Esto es tan raro por donde lo mire.- Se abre la puerta, y alguien la mira desde adentro.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta Ichiru, cubriéndose un poco los ojos con una mano.

-Ahh Hola… emm, se que hoy no habiamos quedado en vernos hoy. Pero creo que la pasamos bien en los dias que nos vimos.-

-¿Por qué estas vestida asi?- Pregunta y la mira con sospechas.

-Ahh, es una larga historia. Es que estaba pensando en que ya que no nos llevamos mal, podriamos salir juntas como "amigas".-

"¿Que clase de excusa es esa O.o? nadie con sentido comun aceptaría" Piensa Haruhi con una gotita en su cabeza.

-¿Hoy? ¿Ahora? ¿Que, estas loca ¬¬?- Le cuestiona sin intenciones de aceptar.

-Pero aun no es de noche y no creo que tengas nada que hacer.- Le sonríe amistosamente para tratar de convencerla.

-Es verdad, pero no tengo ganas de salir. Lo siento.-

-Vamos, sera divertido.-

-Naa, gracias, pero no. Nos vemos otros día.- Y cuando esta dispuesta a cerrar la puerta…

-¡Espera O.o!- Haruhi sostiene su puerta antes de que pueda cerrarla.

-Por favor, solo te queda un mes aquí.. ¿No te parece una buena experiencia salir con alguien de nosotros?-

-Lo dices como si fuera a morir luego de este mes ¬¬. Solo me mudare, tal vez conozca mas gente.-

-Pero… aunque no lo digas, nos extrañaras, ya que pasamos muchos momentos. No conmigo, sino con nuestros otros compañeros.-

-Me da igual, Haruhi. Quiero quedarme en mi casa… tengo sueño.- Cierra los ojos de forma perezosa y luego la mira sin preocupaciones.

-Deja de ser asi. Nunca maduraras ni creceras si te sigues encerrando.-

Ichiru la observa atentamente, y entrecierra los ojos.

-Pero ese no es tu asunto… ¿Verdad, Haruhi?- Le pregunta, ya que se comenzaba a hartar por su actitud.

-Se que no lo es. Pero no tolero que te hagas esto a ti misma, vayamos al parque de diversiones para divertirnos unas horas.- Le sonrie Haruhi, Ichiru se le queda mirando extrañada. Entonces suspira y le desvia la mirada.

-No digo que tengas razon. Pero ire porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-

-¡Bien! ¡No te arrepentiras!-

-Ire por algun saco.- Ichiru entra a su casa, y sale en un minuto.

-Aun hay algo de sol, sabes que me lastima los ojos.- Ella se coloca la capucha para que la sombra cubra sus ojos. Haruhi le sonríe, entonces ambas salen de su casa y comienzan a caminar hacia el parque de diversiones.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola! Bien, actualizo para que la gente no diga que soy de esas personas que abandonan los fics u.u. Voy a seguirlo aunque me muera JUM (?. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews a: _**GiiuChan, ****TheCatOfTheApocalypse, kamiharuka, LoveKaoo. Muchas gracias de verdad! Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo!  
**

* * *

-¡Hola ^^!- Hikaru y Kaoru saludan con muchos animos a la recién llegada.

-¿Que rayos hacen ellos aquí?- Pregunta Ichiru, y mira con sospechas y algo de asco a los gemelos, sin disimular. Todos se encontraban en el medio del parque de diversiones, habia mucha gente que caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Eso no fue un recibimiento amistoso ¬¬.- Se encogen de hombros al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh, bueno, ya que estamos los tres, podemos divertirnos mucho.-

Era tan raro que Haruhi diga algo como eso con buenas intenciones, que Ichiru se le queda mirando con demasiadas dudas.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Podemos subirnos a la montaña rusa!- exclama Kaoru con las mismas intenciones.

-¡Si! ¡O podemos entrar a la cueva del terror!- continua diciendo Hikaru.

-Emm, esas cosas… no me dan seguridad con ustedes dos.- Murmura Haruhi y desvía la mirada de ambos con mucha desconfianza.

-Que mala. No te asustaremos ni nada, no debes desconfiar.- Hikaru se cruza de brazos y se siente algo ofendido por lo que había dicho.

-Vayamos a algo tranquilo. - Ella mira su alrededor y señala un juego.

-¿Ese? ¡Ajajajajajajajajajaja!- Se burlan los gemelos de la pobre.

-¡Disculpa, jajaja! pero es para bebes.- Kaoru se seca las lagrimas tratando de controlarse.

-¡Debemos subirnos a algo que sea completamente extremo y suicida!- Exclama el mayor alzando su brazo alegremente. Ichiru los observa y una gotita se asoma por su cabeza.

-Estos tipos… asustan.- Murmura y baja la mirada tratando de lucir calmada.

-¡Dejen de burlarse ¬¬!- Les llama la atención Haruhi, gira hacia su costado y observa a Ichiru.

-¿A cual quieres subir?- Pregunta para que ellos se callen de una vez.

-Ehh. Me da igual, todos son parecidos.-

-¡Como le da igual, su voto esta a nuestro favor!- Exclama Hikaru, maliciosamente. Kaoru le asiente, y Haruhi lo mira confundida.

-¿Eso que significa?- Se atreve a preguntar ya que tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-¡Montaña rusa! ¡Montaña rusa!- dicen al mismo tiempo, las jalan a ambas y se las llevan a la fila de la montaña rusa.

-Chicos O.o… no tengo buenas experiencias con esto, de verdad.- Les advierte Haruhi, mira hacia arriba y observa a la gente gritar como desquiciada al girar en la gran atracción.

-¡No quiero, me niego!- Se defiende al instante.

-Calmate. No es tan horrible como parece.- Le dice Ichiru y la mira de reojo, con toda la lógica del mundo.

-¡¿Ves? ¡Ella nos apoya! ¿Te has subido antes?- Le pregunta Hikaru con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si, con mi hermano. Al principio es una agonía, pero cuando estas por la mitad, el trauma te supera y ya no sientes miedo ni horror.-

Haruhi empalidece al escucharla, y los gritos de la gente la atormentan cada vez mas.

-¡Vamos Haruhi! Es científicamente imposible que algo te pase. El juego esta diseñado para que nadie sufra accidentes.- Él rie un poco, Kaoru sonríe algo nervioso al recordar la ultima vez que ella se habia subido a una montaña rusa con él.

-Creo que ya es nuestro turno.- Anuncia Ichiru. Los cuatro son guiados por un hombre hasta la atracción y luego se sientan en los lugares de la montaña rusa y aseguran sus asientos.

-¿Cómo pude dejarme convencer para esto? ¡¿Como pude?-

-Calmate Haruhi. No te sucedera nada.- Hikaru se sienta a su lado, y le sonríe transmitiéndole confianza. Ella se le queda mirando con miedo.

-¿Dónde esta Ichiru?-

-Atrás, con Kaoru. La pasaremos bien, no creo que vomites o algo asi.- La fila se comienza a elevar, y ella se pone completamente blanca.

-Te odio… los odio T.T.- Murmura y cierra los ojos intentando resistir la tortura.

-¡Se esta elevando ^^! ¡Genial!- Hikaru mira hacia abajo y se maravilla como un niño pequeño.

- Creo que tengo mucho miedo.- Ella abre los ojos y lo observa a su lado con reprobación, y en ese momento él choca su mirada con la de ella.

-Yo estoy contigo, Haruhi.- Ella lo escucha, se sorprende ante sus palabras.

-Hikaru…-

-No te pasara nada malo si estas conmigo.-

….

-¡Genial! ¡Sera un gran descenso :D!- Exclama Kaoru, muy emocionado. Ichiru mira hacia abajo, y suspira de forma aburrida.

-No tienes miedo, ¿Verdad?- le pregunta él al verla, ella niega con la cabeza.

-Me subi muchas veces, ya supere el miedo. Haruhi es la que esta horrorizada.-

-Si, es verdad, jajaja.-

-Siempre me subia con Kira.- Ella alza la mirada y en ese momento el sol golpea sus ojos directamente. Cierra los ojos fuertemente, y baja la mirada.

-Eso… te hace daño, ¿No es asi?- Kaoru se le queda mirando confundido.

-Si, pero esto terminara pronto.-

-No te preocupes, no creo que un poco de sol te haga daño.- Kaoru le sonríe con sinceridad. Ella no gira para verlo, y trata de no abrir los ojos.

-¡WAAAAAA!- Exclama medio mundo cuando la montaña rusa baja, da millones de vueltas y gira por casi cinco minutos. Al terminar, todos bajan vomitando y mareados hasta morir.

-¡Eso fue genial!- exclaman los gemelos, super emocionados. Haruhi trataba de caminar sin perder el equilibrio, e Ichiru la miraba dudosa.

-Em. ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta y trata de alejarse a un costado por si le vomitaba encima

-No fue tan malo, ¿Verdad , Haruhi ^^?- Hikaru se le acerca a los trotes y le sonríe como si nada.

-¿No fue tan malo ¬¬|||?.- Ella lo mira totalmente en desacuerdo, y Kaoru se rie al presenciar su estado.

-Oye, podemos descansar si te sientes muy mareada.- Le ofrece él. Ella niega con la cabeza y suspira.

-Estoy bien… ¿Ahora a donde…?-

-¡Cueva del terror! ¡Cueva del terror!- Ambos no aceptan un NO como respuesta, las toman a ambas y se las llevan arrastrando otra vez.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Solo sean un poco mas delicados ¬¬!- Se suelta Ichiru de ambos al estar frente a aquella gran atracción.

-¿No podemos hacer algo mas tranquilo?- Haruhi solo quería que ellos le hicieran caso una vez en su vida.

-¿Quieres entrar, Ichiru?- Ambos se asoman hacia ella y le sonríen con buenas intenciones. Pero ella solo sentía indiferencia, se encoge de hombros y responde.

-Da igual, no te asustas demasiado ahí dentro. Me gustaría entrar a la cueva del terror.-

Los gemelos se maravillan al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa, pero dos segundos después, recuerdan a Haruhi.

-Pero Haruhi tiene miedo, no entraremos si no quiere.- Terminan diciendo al mismo tiempo con algo de decepción. Ella observa a Hikaru, y le sonrie.

-Pero si Ichiru quiere, entremos. Realmente no me importa tanto.- Contesta tratando de ser fuerte por el bien de todos. Ambos se vuelven a emocionar por su decisión, asi que caminan hacia la entrada de la cueva del terror. Un hombre en la entrada los deja pasar, y ellos comienzan a caminar hacia la oscuridad de adentro.

-¿Acaso solo estamos nosotros cuatro?- Kaoru caminaba al costado de su hermano, ambos a la delantera.

-No parece haber mas personas… ¿Por qué sera?- cuestiona Hikaru un poco confundido.

-Tal vez la atracción es tan mala que espanta a la gente.- Murmura Ichiru sin demasiada emoción al contemplar su alrededor.

-La oscuridad lo va cubriendo todo, y la luz de la entrada comienza a desaparecer.- Observa Haruhi con bastantes detalles, ella estaba al costado de su compañera y detrás de los gemelos.

-¡Miren! ¡Hay algo luminoso a lo lejos!- Kaoru señala en frente, a unos cuantos metros. Hikaru esfuerza la vista para leer lo que decia.

-Creo que dice… salida…de… ¿Emergencia? ¿Tan rapido? Pero si ni siquiera hemos visto ni un…- Un ruido violento de metales los asusta a todos, y hace que los cuatro salten de sus lugares.

-¿¡Que rayos fue eso, Hikaru?-

-¡No lo se! ¡Nunca he venido!-

-¿Cómo que nunca?-

-¡Si hubieramos venido, lo recordarías! ¡No tengo idea de lo que va a aparecer, Kaoru! pero de pronto, dos hombres con cierras eléctricas se les aparecen por detrás y comienzan a correr por ellos.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!- Todos salen corriendo como unos perfectos maniaticos.

-¡Salida de emergencia! ¡Debemos salir! ¡¿Dónde esta el cartel?- Grita Hikaru con toda la desesperación del mundo.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Ya lo pasamos! ¡Debemos correr hasta la siguiente!- Haruhi se detiene, y el resto del grupo la imita. Tratan de ver a su alrededor, pero todo estaba en completa oscuridad.

-Aun se escuchan la cierras.- Murmura ella y da unos pasos hacia atrás con cautela.

-Pero estan muy lejos, esta vez se las ingeniaron muy bien para asustar.- Ichiru intenta ver con desconfianza el camino, pero era imposible.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido! XD- exclaman los gemelos, recuperando el aire luego de un buen susto.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Fue espantoso!- Les reclama Haruhi hasta de escucharlos festejar por algo sin sentido. Ellos siguen riendo, e Ichiru suspira frustrada al oírlos. Todos siguen caminando derecho por unos minutos. De pronto, unas manos de juguete se depositan en la espalda de Haruhi. Todos giran hacia ella, y saltan del susto.

-Emm… esta clase de cosas son demasiado obvias para que me asuste.- Se las saca de encima, y sigue caminando con toda tranquilidad.

-Eres anormal. Cualquiera se asusta con esas idioteces.- Comenta Kaoru, riéndose. Hikaru se contagia de inmediato.

-Esta era otra razon por la que no queria entrar. Generalmente las cuevas del terror son de mala calidad, no importa en donde.- Piensa la castaña en voz alta con bastante neutralidad.

-Recien empezamos a recorrerla ¬¬. Si quieres irte, hazlo en la proxima salida de emergencia.- Ichiru señala el cartel luminoso de en frente.

-¿Ahh? ¿Otra salida? ¿Tan rapido?- Kaoru mira con asco aquel cartel, se da media vuelta y espera que aparezca algo de donde sea.

-Eso no me da un buen presentimiento.- Hikaru lo imita y se coloca a su lado.

Luego de esas palabras, una luz roja se enciende en la oscuridad, y un muñeco comienza a descender desde arriba.

-¿Que es eso?- Se preguntan, mas que asustados intrigados pro saber que era esa cosa. Y cuando el muñeco se muestra a la vista de todos, se nota que era un perfecta representación de un vampiro.

-¿Vampiro O.o?-

…

…

…

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajja XD!- Se rien los gemelos descontrolados.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Estamos en el siglo 21! ¡No pueden colocar semejante estupidez!-

-¡Es tan falso! ¡Da risa! ¡No puede haber algo mas patetico que esto!- Seguian riendo sin cesar, pero Haruhi e Ichiru seguian mirando al muñeco con sospecha.

-¿Un simple muñeco? No creo que sea el susto final.- Haruhi se acerca un poco y todavía no se termina de creer lo que veía.

-Ademas tienen algo de razon ¬¬. Es completamente patetico.- Ichiru mira de reojo a los chicos que seguían riendo. Pero de pronto, el muñeco alza sus brazos y sus ojos se tornan rojos.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!- Unas luces cegadoras destellan sin cesar, y unos truenos aturden fuertemente la cueva. Al instante, Haruhi escucha los truenos, y las luces, y retrocede shockeada comenzando a temblar.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA!- Grita horrorizada, se cubre la cabeza con las manos y cierra los ojos con fuerza rogando que todo se detuviera.

-¡Haruhi!- Hikaru se asusta al verla y recuerda su temor hacia los rayos, truenos, y todo lo relacionado.

-¡BASTA! ¡QUE SE DETENGA!- Sigue gritando sin parar, y llora asustadísima. Él la observa aturdido, y la abraza para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- Grita Kaoru, notando su estado. Pero en ese momento, Ichiru se cubre los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Es mucha luz! ¡Tengo que salir!- Ella sale corriendo sin rumbo, tapandose los ojos.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas sola!- Kaoru la sigue, dejando a los otros solos.

-Haruhi… saldremos de aquí… calmate, por favor.- Hikaru la acaricia y la estrecha contra su cuerpo ya que quería que se tranquilice de cualquier forma posible.

-Hikaru… has que se detenga.- Ella se aferra fuertemente a su cuerpo, y llora temblando. Hikaru la siente y se siente muy mal al notar su miedo.

-Debemos salir de aquí… solo sígueme.- Se separa de ella, la toma de la mano y salen corriendo.

-¡Alli hay una salida de emergencia! ¡Debemos apresurarnos!- Ambos cruzan la puerta, y al salir por ese pasillo oscuro, son conducidos hacia la luz de la tarde. Haruhi vuelve a aferrarse a Hikaru, y trata de parar su llanto. Él se sorprende, y le corresponde el abrazo nuevamente.

-Haruhi… perdoname… tu no querias entrar desde el principio… y yo te obligue… soy un idiota.-

-No… perdoname a mi, gracias por haberme ayudado.-

Él se sonroja fuertemente, y la sigue abrazando muy nervioso.

-Yo fui la tonta que se dejo asustar por los rayos otra vez.-

-Haruhi… lo siento mucho.- Ella se separa de él, y le sonrie. Hikaru se le queda mirando, y le seca las lagrimas con su mano.

-Muchas gracias por protegerme.- Él se vuelve a sonrojar por sus palabras, y le desvia la mirada.

-No..no me agradezcas, soy tu amigo, ¿Verdad?- Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde estan Ichiru y Kaoru?- Ambos se miran entre si, y abren los ojos atonitos.

-¡ICHIRU O.o!-

-¡KAORU O.o!-

-¡Ichiru! ¡Espera!- Le grita Kaoru, mientras la sigue corriendo. Ambos habia logrado salir por la salida de emergencia mas lejana, y ya estaban fuera de la tracción, en el parque en general. Ella se detiene, y se frota los ojos adolorida.

-¿Estas bien? Esas luces debieron ser mucho para ti.- Pero cuando Kaoru la ve directamente, nota que salian lagrimas de sus ojos. Ichiru los abre con mucho cuidado y lo mira.

-Estas llorando.- Murmura él no sabiendo que hacer ante esa situación.

-Ahh, es que cuando las luces intensas golpean mis ojos, lagrimean sin control. Siempre me pasa.- Lleva las manos a su rostro y comienza a secarlas.

… no estas llorando realmente.- Kaoru baja la mirada sin querer contemplar su rostro otra vez. Justamente quería evitar quedarse a solas con Ichiru luego del sueño que aun no podía explicar, y a pesar de querer evitarlo al final tuvo que suceder.

-Haruhi…- Ella se sorprende por un segundo y recuerda el ataque de pánico que había tenido adentro de la atraccion. Kaoru reacciona de la misma forma al recordarlo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ella estaba muy mal! ¡Debemos regresar!-

-¡Espera!- Ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y se los cubre con las manos.

-No puedo ver muy bien, solo necesito unos minutos, por favor.-

-Oh, esta bien, lo siento… no sabia.- él se detiene y se acerca a ella para ver mas de cerca lo que le sucedia. Ichiru se seca las lagrimas, y trata de abrir los ojos con lentitud. Kaoru la observaba, parecia que verdaderamente estaba llorando adolorida.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-

-Si… siempre pasa… gracias de todas formas, Kaoru.-

Y al escuchar su propio nombre, Kaoru abre los ojos estupefacto y no puede evitar sentir confusión absoluta.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Kaoru?-

-Porque…- Ella se le acerca con lentitud y le toma el rostro con ambas manos. Él se queda atonito ante ese gesto, y la observa pasmado. Lo único que se le pasa por su mente es recordar ese sueño. Ichiru abre los ojos despacio, y entonces lo mira con cuidado.

-Definitivamente no eres Hikaru.-

Él se sonroja ante tal proximidad, y retrocede asustado soltándose de su agarre. Nuevamente esos ojos se habian clavado en lo mas profundo de su ser. Se sentia muy extraño. Era una sensación irreconocible.

-Lo siento, pero hago trampa al reconocerlos.- Menciona ella bajando la mirada y refregando uno de sus ojos con su mano.

-¿Q..que?- Alcanza a preguntar Kaoru aun algo aturdido.

-Sus voces son diferentes, la tuya es mas suave… pero fuera de eso, no he encontrado otra forma de diferenciarlos.-

Él baja la cabeza, y no responde. Aun seguia sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tenemos que ir con Haruhi y Hikaru.- Menciona antes de poder pensar en algo mejor que decir. Ella asiente, y ambos se van caminando uno al lado de otro sin dirigirse la palabra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Rato sin actualizar eh. Bueno, estoy de vacaciones de invierno, voy a tratar de actualizar la semana que viene tambien, ya que voy a estar libre. Por lo menos eso supongo jejej. Gracias por sus reviews a: GiiuChan. Sabes que te quiero mucho aunque ultimamente no podamos hablar u.u. A kami-haruka, y a LoveKaoo.**

**Subo el siguiente capi :)**

* * *

-¡Alli estan! ¡Ichiru! ¡Kaoru!- Hikaru logra localizarlos a lo lejos. Él y Haruhi corren hacia ellos para encontrarse.

-¿Estan bien? No quisimos dejarlos solos, es que no nos esperamos que eso pasara al final. Lo sentimos.- El mayor de los gemelos se disculpa algo apenado, y Haruhi siente la misma culpa.

-Ya lo se. No quise salir corriendo, pero esa clase de luz daña mis ojos. No quise que pase, lo siento, Haruhi.- Ichiru le dirige la mirada, a lo que ella niega rapidamente.

-No, perdonenme a mi. Si no hubiera sido porque entre en panico, no nos hubieramos separado ni nada hubiera sucedido. Fue mi culpa.-

-Haruhi, no te culpes mas. Para compensar este momento, vayamos a comer todos juntos.- Le sonrie Hikaru para darle animos.

-Emm, si, supongo que asi sera lo mejor.- Contesta la castaña no teniendo un buen presentimiento al respecto.

-Si, como sea.- Ichiru se adelanta junto con Haruhi.

-Vamos, Kaoru. No volvamos a arruinarlo.- Hikaru se adelanta unos pasos, y al notar que su hermano no lo sigue se da media vuelya y siente dudas al notar su cara de estar en otro mundo.

-¿Kaoru?-

El mencionado obviamente todavia no podia reaccionar. Lo que mas le preocupada en realidad era saber el motivo por el cual no podia reaccionar. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡KAORU!-

-¡Ahh!- Retrocede sorprendido, y le dirige la mira a su hermano, ahora estando en la completa realidad.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta a la defensiva ante el susto que se habia llevado.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces en las nubes.- Hikaru sabe que eso era completamente anormal en él.

-¿En las nubes? ¿Yo?-

-No, otro ¬¬. ¡Por supuesto que tu!-

-Ahh, claro, si. Esa pregunta fue estupida,- Y en ese momento Kaoru se da cuenta de que de verdad lo que sea que habia pasado, lo habia afectado a tal punto de estar un poco idiota. No podia actuar asi, porque si Hikaru se daba cuenta aunque sea un poco de que su mente estaba en otro asunto, lo interrogaria hasta la muerte. Y eso si seria algo complicado de asumir, porque ni siquiera sabia en que otros asuntos podria estar su mente.

-¿Y bien?- El mayor esperaba una explicacion logica y convincente, nada cortante.

-Estoy... bien. Si, muy bien.- Kaoru le sonrie como si nada. ¿Acaso no conocia a Hikaru -.-?

-MENTIRA.- Lo señala su hermano mayor con total desicion.

-No miento ¬¬.-

-Si, mientes. ¿Pero sabes que? Despues me lo dices, ahora tenemos que ir con los demas.-

-Pero no miento ò.ó.-

-Si, mientes, hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta, eres pesimo haciendolo -.-...-

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?-

-¡SI, TU!-

-Ayy, lo se, lo se T.T. Despues te digo. Ya vamonos.- Dice lo que sea para que no lo moleste mas, y se adelanta y Hikaru lo sigue mas confundido que antes.

* * *

-¡Doncella!- El rubio y apuesto principe recibe a la invitada con la mejor cara de seduccion que pudo haber puesto en toda su vida. Sin dejar de sonreirle, la mira a los ojos esperando que sus encantos surtan efecto.

-¿Que demonios hacen ellos aquí? Ah, olvidalo. Era tan predecible que esto iba a pasar.- Ichiru mira con fastidio al hombre que casi causa que se quede totalmente calva. Sin caer en los encantos del King, toma asiento sin prestarle mucha atencion a todos los demas. Tamaki, y todos los demas los reciben muy alegremente. Estaban sentados es una de las grandes mesas de comida.

-No pudiste ser mas obvio, ¿Verdad, senpai ¬¬?- Haruhi siente frustracion pura al contemplar a todo el Host Club alrededor de la mesa, pero tenia que admitir que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-¿Tu planeaste esto, Haruhi?- Pregunta Ichiru, y le dirige su mirada con seriedad y algo de enojo. Ella traga saliva y sonrie nerviosa.

-Claro que... no. Esto es una sorpresa tanto para ti como para mi.- Rie y desvia su mirada algo incomoda. Ichiru no se la tragaria ni en un millon de años. Inesperadamente se levanta y sonrie con ironia.

-No te ofendas, pero no deseo compartir mi tiempo con ellos. Adios ¬¬.-

-¡Ichi- chan ^^! ¡Ichi- chan! ¡Mira lo que tengo para ti!- Honey le ofrece un pedazo de pastel de fresa, saltado hacia ella con mucha ternura. Ella se le queda mirando por segundos. Duda, y acerca sus manos al trozo de pastel, lo toma y lo mira con mucho cuidado.

-No me gustan los pasteles ¬¬.- Sinceridad cruel y sin escrupulos.

-O.O.- Honey se horroriza al escucharla, y retrocede abrumado, traumado, herido, y de forma psicologicamente inestable.

-¡Buuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Takashi! ¡No le gustan los pasteles!- Corre hacia su amigo, y lo abraza llorando. Mori le corresponde con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿De verdad es de tercer año?- Murmura en tono de pregunta negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Ichiru!- Tamaki se le acerca y le sujeta el rostro. Acaricia su piel y vuelve a sonreirle acercandose demasiado a ella.

-No debes sentirte incomoda al compartir la mesa con unas personas tan hermosas y perfectas como nosotros… Ven, acompañanos en este almuerzo digno de dioses, mi hermosa doncella.- Le pide hablando despacio y con esa suavidad que lo caracterizaba.

-No, gracias. Mejor me voy a mi casa ¬¬.- Se suelta con asco, se da media vuelta y cuando comienza a caminar bastante enojada...

-DETENTE.-

Ella siente un escalofrio horrible por su espalda, y de alguna forma se sorprende y siente miedo. Un aura maligna detrás suyo era imposible de no notar.

-No soy quien para obligarte a que te quedes con nosotros, y a que compartas tu tiempo con estas personas tan anormales. No te culpo, es un pais libre, has lo que se te plazca. Pero solo considera que yo fui el encargado de pagar toda la comida, me encargue personalmente de arreglar los preparativos, asi que…-

Ichiru gira con preocupacion hacia la persona que le estaba hablando. Y se acerca a la silla de donde se habia apartado, casi temblando.

-¿Te quedaras a almorzar con nosotros?- le sonrie Kyoya cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa, con amabilidad puramente fingida.

-Eso... no es una invitacion.- Piensa Ichiru mirandolo con un poco de rabia, y un tic en el ojo. [¡Es una amenaza!]

-Kyoya- senpai, no debes ser tan rudo con ella ¬¬.- Haruhi lo observa de reojo, algo molesta por la clara amenaza del chico calculador. Él se encoge de hombros, como si no hubiera echo nada malo.

-Bien, me quedo. ¿Contentos?- Ichiru toma asiento, de mal humor.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Si disfrutaste todo el tiempo con nosotros tres, de seguro con todos juntos la pasaras genial!- Exclama Hikaru, y apoya sus manos sobre sus hombros con toda la confianza del mundo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Nosotros somos geniales! ¡Te divertiras hasta la muerte!- Exclama de la misma forma Tamaki, sonriendo muy segudo y con mucha enfasis.

-Se que son extraños, ignora algunas cosas. Y ustedes, sientense a comer, por favor ¬¬.- Les ruega Haruhi tomando asiento al costado de ella. Ellos toman asiento sin protestar.

-¿Que rayos es esto ¬¬?- Pregunta Ichiru, y pica el plato que tenia adelante suyo con un poco de asco.

-¡Oh! ¡Esa es la comida que le fascina a los plebeyos! ¡Se llama ramen tutska con onigiri y queso!- Tamaki prueba del suyo y hace un gesto de satisfaccion tan grande que cualquiera pensaria que estaba probando caviar. Si es que el caviar sabe tan bien.

-¿Ple... beyos? ¿Que significa eso?- Ella mira a Haruhi no entendiendo, y esta suspira cansada.

-Ellos nos llaman asi, da igual, no les des tanta importancia. Y tu, Tamaki- senpai ¬¬, no debes mezclar toda la comida que te den cuando ordenas, estas cosas se comen por separado. Es normal que sea un asco.-

-Haruhi T.T, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mezclarlo y hacer que se vea delicioso, Kyoya apoyó mi idea.-

-Yo jamas hice tal cosa. Es mas, dije que de por si, se veia asqueroso sin mezclarlo. Y que estabas loco, por cierto.- Contesta él comiendo tranquilamente su comida, que no habia sido tocada por King.

-¡Jajaj! ¡Kyoya- senpai le dio en el blanco! ¡Realmente me da asco!- Exclama Hikaru, riendo ante la expresión de sorpresa y trauma de Tamaki.

-¡Tama- chan ^^! ¡No te sientas mal! Luego comeremos el postre, y no tendremos que quedarnos con hambre por no comer lo que mezclaste ^^.-

-Mitsukuni… eso no ayuda.- comenta Mori, con la seriedad de siempre.

-Pero es verdad, Takashi ^^, luego comeremos pasteles y helado como postre.-

-Ok. Me niego a probar esto, no importa que me amenacen o me maten.- Dice Ichiru, arqueando una ceja. Haruhi mira su plato, recobra fuerzas y prueba la comida. Todos se quedan boquiabiertos al verla.

-¡Haruhi! ¡NOO! ¡No lo tragues!- exclama Hikaru, asustado ante lo que podria llegar a pasarle.

-¡Podrias morir, Haru- chan!- Honey siente el mismo panico.

-Esta… bueno O.o.- Logra pronunciar con algo de comida en su boca.

-¿Ahh ¬¬?- Pregunta Ichiru, al ver su expresión de gusto.

-No sabe mal, es diferente, pero tiene buen sabor.- Ella mira a Tamaki y sonrie con naturalidad.

-Realmente fue una mezcla muy ingeniosa, Senpai.- Es decir, nunca lo habria en mi vida, pero tuvo un buen resultado.-

Tamaki se sonroja al verla, y empieza a formarse una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Me alegro que disfrutes de las exquisiteces que preparo!- De alguna forma, se levanta y se acerca para abrazarla.

-No puedo... respirar O.o.-

-¡Ups, lo siento! Jejeje.-

-¡Con permiso, Tono!- Hikaru lo empuja bruscamente para que se aparte de Haruhi, entonces le pica la comida para ver que onda.

-Ahora que lo veo bien, no da tanto asco.- Le saca un buen pedazo y se lo come de un bocado.

-Mmm... su sabor es bastante bueno.-

-¡Hikaru ò.ó! ¡Exijo una disculpa de inmediato!- Le reclama King con una venita en su cabeza.

-Piérdete, jajaja- Ellos comienzan a discutir, y Kyoya los mira frustrado. Honey y Mori comian muy a gusto por su cuenta.

-¿Realmente compartes todos los dias de tu vida con ellos ¬¬?- Le pregunta Ichiru a Haruhi. Ella la mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Emml, pero no son asi siempre ^^U.-

-¡Ichiru! ¡Prueba la comida! ¡Veras que tambien esta deliciosa!- Hikaru toma un poco con su cubierto, y se la ofrece a ella. Ichiru duda un poco, pero se la come de un mordisco.

-Apuesto que dira que es digna de dioses, ¡Después de todo, Haruhi dijo que esta buena!- Exclama Tamaki, muy confiado.

-See, debo reconocer que no sabe muy mal.- Dice, mientras saborea el pedazo de esa cosa.

-No lo probare ni en broma ¬¬, dudo mucho de las cosas que hace Tamaki personalmente.- Kyoya sigue comiendo de su propia comida muy tranquilo.

-¡Kyoya T.T! ¡Eres muy cruel!- Tamaki lloriquea ante la sinceridad de su mejor amigo.

-¡Yo creo que aunque sabe bien, nos hara tener dolor de estomago ^^!- Honey rie un poco, y decide probar su plato.

-Ah.- Mori le asiente y decide hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Honey- senpai! ¡Mori- senpai T.T!-

Hasta ahora las cosas parecian salir muy bien.

* * *

-¡Estoy satisfecho ^^! ¡Que alguien vaya a comprar helado!- Pide Honey, con su gran sonrisa tierna y adorable. Siempre le quedaba un espa io para un dulce aperitivo.

-Creo que tengo antojo.- Ichiru se levanta con los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a ir.

-No creo que puedas con tanto helado.- Menciona Mori con tono grueso, siendo realista.

-¿Cuánto necesitan para satisfacerse ¬¬?- Cuestiona y luego pasa a mirar a todos.

-No conoces a Honey- senpai.- Suspira Haruhi, vencida. Realmente no podria con tanto ella sola.

-¡Nosotros vamos! ¡Tambien queremos traer mucho helado!- Propone Hikaru, alzando su mano emocionado.

-Muy bien, traigan de fresa, de chocolate, de vainilla, de limón, de crema, de menta, de cereza y de frambuesa.- Pide Tamaki recordando todos los gustos de helado a la perfeccion.

-¿Pretendes que nos acordemos de todo eso?- contesta Hikaru, arqueando una ceja.

-Emm, ¿Podrias traer de bombón? Es que… es mi gusto preferido.- Pide Haruhi, pensando en lo que decia. Hikaru la mira y le asiente con seguridad.

-Ok, volveremos con todo lo que pidieron, vamonos Kaoru.-

-Ahh... si.- Ambos se levantan, y siguen a Ichiru. Los tres se retiran.

-Yo creo que la esta pasando muy bien, Haruhi.- Ella gira hacia Tamaki, quien le sonreía con naturalidad.

-Bueno, no se muy bien que pasa por su mente en realidad, pero creo que lo disfruta.-

-¡Ichi- chan es muy divertida!- Exclama Honey, sonriendo hacia Haruhi.

-No lo se. Pero gracias a ustedes tuve que pagar su plato. Te lo cargare a tu cuenta, Haruhi. No se por que lo aclaro si es obvio.- Piensa Kyoya en voz alta, sonriendole a la mencionada con la misma amabilidad fingida de siempre.

-Kyoya- senpai ¬¬|||.-

-A lo que me refiero es que parece estar feliz, aunque no lo demuestra.- Continua Tamaki para tratar de animar a Haruhi.

-Si, debe ser asi… después de todo, hace mucho que no esta con tantas personas amistosas.- Ella se queda pensando un momento, y baja la mirada.

-Desde lo que sucedio con Kira, siempre se encierra en su casa, sola.-

* * *

-Pagaran ustedes, ¿Verdad ¬¬?- Les pregunta a lo gemelos, mirandolos con desconfianza.

-Claro que si. No creo que tengas el dinero suficiente como para comprar todo el helado que Tono pidio, jajaja.- Se burla Hikaru, pero antes de que ella abra la boca como para reclamarle, se detiene y lo mira con reproche.

-Si, es verdad. Lo admito.- Termina diciendo molesta.

-Kaoru, ¿Tienes nuestra tarjeta de credito?- Él revisa su bolsillo, y la encuentra.

-Si, gracias a Dios que la traje, jeje.- Se la da a su hermano, y este se le queda mirando.

-Estabas muy callado en la mesa, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si, te dije estoy bien.- Le desvia la mirada, sintiendo la sensacion que nunca hubiera querido sentir con Hikaru. Culpa por estarle mintiendo.

-Ah, es verdad, mientes para hacer que no me preocupe para luego decirme el secreto que ocultas en casa. Predecible.- Menciona él, toma latarjeta, y deja de prestarle tanta atencion. Kaoru arquea una ceja al oirlo. "Mira quien habla de ser predecible." Son las palabras que se le cruzan por la mente.

-Como sea, Ichiru, pide el helado, yo solo lo pago.- Ordena Hikaru sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo pretendes que me acuerde de todos esos sabores ¬¬?- Le pregunta indignada ante su peticion.

-Creo eran… chocolate, vainilla, limon...- Comienza a decir Kaoru un poco pensativo.

-Bombon para Haruhi… menta…- Sigue diciendo Hikaru.

-Crema... cereza… falta uno… ¿Falta uno, verdad?- Les pregunta a ambos.

-Si, es cierto. ¿Durazno?-

-Claro que no, Hikaru. Frambuesa.-

-¡Era durazno, Kaoru! ¡Debes estar sordo!-

-¿A quien le dices sordo ¬¬? ¡Tu eres el sordo!-

-¡Era durazno! ¡Te apostaria todo mi dinero!-

- ¡Tenemos el mismo dinero ò.ó! ¡Era frambuesa! ¡Lo juro por Dios!-

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Es taaan facil acordarse de todos nuestros gustos!-

-¡Tu eres mas idiota! ¡Yo tengo la razon, Hikaru!-

-No piensas lo que dices ¬¬, mira: Fresa y menta para Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai, bombon para Haruhi.-

-Ya lo se: crema y chocolate para Tono, vainilla y limon para Kyoya- senpai, entonces cereza para mi, y frambuesa para…-

Hikaru lo mira sin expresión, y le desvia la mirada.

-Paga todos esos sabores, y rapido ¬¬.- Y se produce silencio. Era raro, asi que ambos gemelos le dirigen la mirada a Ichiru.

Ella se le queda mirando por segundos, y de la nada comienza a reirse muy tentada, tapandose la boca. Ellos, sin comprender que pasaba, la miran extrañados.

-JJAJAJAJAJA, ustedes son… tan idiotas, JAJAJJAJA.-

Hikaru y Kaoru se le quedan mirando tambien. Contemplaban esa risa, y el rostro de ella que se veia feliz. Hikaru le sonrie maliciosamente, y rodeo su cuello con su brazo.

-Jejeje, es la primera vez que te veo reir. Te hace mas linda, ¿Sabias?- Le dice y le sonrie sinceramente, dejando de lado la broma.

-Es que son tan tontos, jajaja. Yo pedire el helado, sigan con su discusión incoherente, jjajaja.- Ella trata de no seguir riendo, y se seca las lagrimas aun algo tentada.

-¡No seas mala! ¡Pagaremos el helado, deberías agradecerlo, jaja! Por cierto, ¿Que gusto quieres? No te preguntamos.-

-Ahh, tambien me gusta el bombon, lo compartire con Haruhi.-

-¡Ya veo! ¡Tienen un gusto igual! Trata de comer rapido, Haruhi es muy glotona y se comera todo si no te apresuras, jaja.-

-No creo que sea cierto, pero supongo que tambien soy parecida a ella en ese sentido.-

-Sip, ahora que lo pienso las dos tienen cosas en comun.- Hikaru e Ichiru hablaban muy a gusto. Pero Kaoru solo los miraba sin reaccionar, esa risa, se sentia mas extraño que su mirada. Y ademas, la frase que habia pronunciado Hikaru lo habia... confundido horriblemente. "Las dos tienen cosas en comun."

-Listo. Cuando digan mi numero, ire a recoger el helado.- Ichiru se queda en frente del mostrador observando el helado en los vidrios.

-¡Rayos! ¡$200! Luego le cobrare a Tono todos los sabores, con intereses.- Menciona Hikaru leyendo el papel de la cuenta que ella le habia entregado.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué lo llaman Tono?- Se gira hacia él, un poco extrañada por su comentario.

-Ahh, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Creo que con Kaoru fuimos los primeros en notarlo, ¿Verdad, Kaoru?- Le pregunta el mayor a su hermano.

-Ah, si. Lo llamamos asi porque habla como un señor feudal, jajaja.- Responde él riendose ante su pregunta.

-¿Un señor feudal?- Ichiru baja la mirada y comienza a analizar las ultimas palabras de King.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Habla muy extraño! Jajajajaja.- Los tres se rien burlandose del pobre de Tamaki. Eran los mas forros jaja. Luego de que le entreguen el helado, los tres caminan de regreso con los demas. Ichiru y Hikaru iban casi a la delantera, hablando tranquilamente. Kaoru seguia mirandolos desde atrás.

-No puedo decirselo.- Comienza a pensar algo triste, e inseguro de si mismo. Sentia un par de dudas, y no queria pensar al respecto.

-Heey, Kaoru ¿Realmente Tamaki es asi de tonto? No creo que Hikaru diga las cosas como son.-

Él sale de sus pensamientos, y observa a Ichiru.

-Que mala. Yo soy 100% sincero, y nunca exagero, por lo menos no con Tono.- Se indiga Hikaru en forma de broma, ella le presta su total atencion a Kaoru. Él no duda ni cinco segundos antes de responder.

-Si… Tamaki- senpai es tan idiota. Aunque antes lo era mas. ahora por lo menos tiene mas sentido comun y sabe lo que quiere. Por lo menos eso pienso.-Le responde Kaoru, riendo un poco nervioso.

-¡Ahh! ¡Otra vez acertaste de suerte! ¡Felicitaciones, soy Hikaru! XP..- Le dice ironicamente.

-Que gracioso ¬¬. Ahora veo mas que nunca que Haruhi tenia razon..-

-¿Haruhi?- Pregunta Kaoru, y Hikaru se le queda mirando extrañado de la misma forma.

-Emm, si. Cuando hablabamos de ustedes en la ultima fiesta, no paraba de remarcar que ustedes dos son muy diferentes, y que solo su apariencia era igual.-

-¿Haruhi anda hablando mucho de nosotros?- preguntan al mismo tiempo.

-Si, tambien de los demas. Deben ser sus mejores amigos, ¿Cierto?-

Kaoru sonrie, y Hikaru asiente de la misma forma.

-Bien, Kaoru, hoy te dije que solo podia diferenciarlos por sus voces. Pero creo que puedo hacer otra diferencia.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Tan pronto?- Pregunta él, confundido.

-See, Hikaru es un idiota, y tu eres mas tranquilo cuando estas solo.- Suelta de la nada sin tener la mas minima consideracion. Ambos se quedan en silencio, y luego de segundos comienzan a reirse sin control.

-¡Eso fue mas sincero que lo de Haruhi XD! ¡Eres grandiosa, jajajajaj!- Hikaru se tienta mucho al oirla hablar asi.

-¡Definitivamente eres genial! ¡Jajajaja!- continua Kaoru igualmente. Pero Kaoru nota en seguida que Ichiru mira a Hikaru, mientras que seguia riendo. Se da cuenta de lo que pasaba, y vuelve a reprocharse mentalmente lo mismo.

_-Aún no puedo decirselo.-_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hola! Si, ehh, me mori por tres semanas. Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, estoy subiendo el cap a los pedos! u.u._**

* * *

Ya en la mansión Hitachiin, de noche.

Kaoru estaba acostado de lado en su cama, y veia la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la ventana. Siente un extraño escalofrio recorrer su piel, y se abraza a si mismo con cara de disgusto. No queria pensar. Se negaba rotundamente a pensar en la causa de su malestar emocional. Porque tampoco queria admitirlo con mucha seguridad. Y cada vez que un flash de recuerdos sacudia su cerebro y perturbaba sus pensamientos, él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pensar en otra cosas totalmente diferente.

"¿Por qué?" Cierra los ojos enojado consigo mismo, y con su inseguridad estupida.

-Se sentia molesto. Me sentia enojado.- Abre los ojos lentamente, y se sienta en la cama. Dirige su mirada hacia abajo, y no puede seguir evadiendo lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Pero era por Hikaru? No, lo peor de todo es que era por Ichiru.- Piensa en la extraña sonrisa de Ichiru. Tuerce una mueca, que termina pareciendo una mezcla de una sonrisa y ganas de tirarse de un quinto piso. Suspira y se sostiene la cabeza con una mano.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo. Estaba celoso de Hikaru, no voy a ser tan estupido como para no admitirlo.- Trata de tranquilizarse, toma aire y exhala.

-¿Por que me siento asi? Sus ojos dan miedo… y su sonrisa…- Arquea una ceja, y alza la mirada con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Dios, da tanto miedo! Pero Ichiru… no se siente lo mismo que con Haruhi, ella es mas… mas…- Se detiene y siente algo horrible en su pecho.

-Mas indiferente, mas fria, mas directa.- Piensa detenidamente y luego niega con la cabeza.

-Ademas apenas y sabe quien soy. Apenas y nos diferencia por una razon tan superficial, las voces.- Se sienta en una esuiqna de la cama y se queda mirando la puerta con seriedad. Pero en ese momento, piensa en el sueño del día anterior. Piensa en la sonrisa de Ichiru, piensa en ella cuando se reia al costado de Hikaru. Desvia la mirada hacia un costado, y se siente un poco mal.

Se vuelve a acostar. La imagen que seguia con insistencia era cuando ella lo tomaba del rostro y lo miraba directamente con sus grandes ojos negros, tal y como en el sueño.

-El amor no es divertido.- Cierra los ojos y se sonroja avergonzado de si mismo. Entonces de la nada, se sienta en su lugar, y repasa mentalmente lo que acababa de murmurar. Con horror, y un profundo miedo, se sostiene la cabeza.

-¡HIKARUUUUUUUUUUU!- Grita asustadísimo, y salta de su cama. Se escuchan unos pasos rápidos fuera de la habitación, un portazo apresurado, y luego de eso se abre la puerta de Kaoru, su hermano lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Que sucede O.o? ¡Vine tan rapido como pude!-

-¡Siento algo horrible! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!-

-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien?- Hikaru camina hacia él, y se sienta a su lado.

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy! Es que yo…- Kaoru baja la mirada y se sonroja apenado. Se sentia totalmente estupido.

-No se que pasa T.T. Me siento muy extraño.- Hikaru se le acerca y lo abraza como a un niño. ¿Por qué volvia a sentirse asi? Queria mucho a Hikaru, y hacia ya bastante tiempo que no lo abrazaba de esa manera.

Pero al pensar en como hablaba con Ichiru, y como compartia su tiempo con ella, mientras que el mismo Kaoru solo observaba sin saber como reaccionar, se sentia enojado.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.- Se atreve a decir con esa sensacion nada agradable en su pecho.

-¿Que cosa? Espera, antes de eso, ¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma tan horrible ¬¬? ¡Casi me muero del susto!-

-Lo siento T.T.-

-No importa, preguntame lo que quieras.-

-Si… si yo no te hubiera dicho que amabas a Haruhi como mujer… ¿Tu te hubieras dado cuenta solo? ¿O las cosas hubieran seguido como antes, y nunca lo hubieras notado?-

Hikaru se sorprende, y se separa nervioso del abrazo.

-Emmm, creo que… no me hubiera dado cuenta. Pero es decir, quizás era muy obvio ¿Acaso todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo ¬¬? Lo hubiera descubierto tarde o temprano, pero me ayudaste bastante al decirmelo.-

-Ahh, ya veo.-

-¿Era eso realmente lo que querias preguntarme?-

-Creo que si.- Kaoru agacha la mirada mas triste que antes.

-¿Cómo que creo? ¿Por eso gritaste como un maniático?-

-¡Yo no grite como un maniatico!- Exclama Kaoru a la defensiva, y vuelve a bajar la mirada con inseguridad.

-Lo siento, es que… hoy fue un día "raro". Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza.- Hikaru se le queda mirando, y nota que su hermano estaba preocupado por algo.

-Dime si te molesta algo. Sabes que tratare de ayudarte.- Lo mira suplicante ya que odiaba que su hermano le oculte cosas. Kaoru se sorprende, y lo mira a los ojos.

-Todo esta bien. Creo que no tenia tanta importancia después de todo, ¿No es asi?- Intenta sonreirle sin preocupaciones, a pesar de que se moria por decirle la verdad. Aun no sabia como lo tomaria, asi que decide callarse hasta estar mas seguro de si mismo.

-Kaoru… ¿De verdad tu…?-

-Regresa a tu habitación, estoy bien.-

-¡No es verdad! Hoy estuviste muy raro. Se que ya no somos como antes.- Hikaru baja la mirada con nostalgia, a lo que su hermano tambien siente incomodidad.

-Hikaru…-

-Pero eso no significa que dejes de ser mi gemelo y que no me preocupe por ti como lo he hecho siempre. Si hay algo que te preocupe, dimelo. De verdad te ayudare como sea.- Hikaru lo miraba con intranquilidad, y Kaoru baja la mirada dudoso. Entonces vuelve a sonreir.

-Gracias… pero realmente no hay nada que quiera decirte.- Ante esas palabras, lo unico que le quedaba para hacer a Hikaru era confiar. Era demasiado sospechoso creerle, pero si lo decia su gemelo, tenia que ser verdad. ¿Que podia ser tan grave como para que le estuviera mintiendo?

-Esta bien, lo que tu digas. Volvere a mi habitación, hasta mañana.- Hikaru se levanta, abre la puerta y sale de la habitación. Kaoru vuelve a mirar la ventana y cierra los ojos con calma.

-No puedo decirtelo. Lo siento, Hikaru. pero no vale la pena que te preocupes por esto, ademas no tiene nada de sentido que me guste Ichiru.-

* * *

Llega el fin de semana. Era sabado, y aun era temprano. En la mansión Hitachiin, Hikaru se levantaba de su cama, y se vestia para bajar a desayunar. De pronto, suena su celular, y vibra casi a punto de caer al piso.

-¿Mmm? ¿Quién molestara a esta hora?- Camina a su mesita de luz, toma el celular y atiende.

-Hola.-

-¿Hikaru? Habla Haruhi. Perdona si te molesto tan temprano.-

-¿Haruhi O.o?- Hikaru aparta el celular, y hace el gesto de WTF mas grande de su vida, se tapa la boca para tratar de no gritar de la emocion y felicidad, y luego vuelve a colocar el celular en su oido.

-¡Haruhi! ¡No es molestia! ¿Que se te ofrece?-

-Es que… bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar por celular. Ustedes dos deben salir con Ichiru hacia el parque y divertirse con ella.-

-¿Ahh? ¿Hoy? ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Por qué asi tan de repente?- Se indigna el gemelo mayor al escucharla.

-Es una larga historia ¬¬. Tamaki- senpai me llamo ayer a la noche y me dijo que el plan de hacer muy feliz a Ichiru durante este mes seguia en curso. Tambien dedujo que ustedes dos son los que mejores se llevan con ella, luego de mi. Asi que como es sabado, le parecio una buena oportunidad para que salgan los tres.-

-Bueno, no me opongo a la idea ya que ahora hay mas confianza que antes, pero, ¿No vendras tu tambien?-

-No puedo. Hoy le prometi a mi padre que me quedaria en casa para hacer la limpieza, me tomara todo el día aunque no quiera. Tamaki- senpai me dijo que son los mas indicados. Dios, en que estara pensando -.-...-

-¿Y por que no viene él con nosotros ¬¬?- Pregunta comenzando a irritarse.

-Porque de alguna forma tambien esta ocupado. Con los asuntos de su familia, sabes que su situación es difícil.-

-Ahh… esta bien, y no creo que los demas tengan ganas de desperdiciar su sabado. Es decir, no es un desperdicio, pero... sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Hikaru, yo creo que Ichiru la ha pasado muy bien con todos, aunque no lo demuestre con emociones concretas. Pero si se siguen comportando bien con ella, y siguen fingiendo que son buenos, podrian llegar a hacerla feliz el poco tiempo que le queda aquí.- Haruhi lo dice con una voz de paz y armonia total.

-¿Fingir ¬¬? No fingimos, podemos ser buenos si queremos, ademas lo dices como si fueramos fastidiosos todo el tiempo.-

-Ahh. Bueno, solo algunas veces.- Su voz se vuelve resignada y algo molesta.

-¡Nosotros ya no somos tan molestos como antes! ¡Ahora somos buenos!-

-¿Eso significa que iran a buscar a Ichiru para pasear con ella?-

-Claro que si. Demostraremos que no somos falsos, y que somos amables por naturaleza.-

-¿Ehh? Si, como digas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea si se lo tomara bien.-

-¿Dices que se molestara si le caemos de sorpresa?-

-Cualquiera lo haria ¬¬. Aunque se lleva mejor que antes con ustedes, asi que no creo que los eche a patadas.-

-Muy bien, ire en seguida con Kaoru.-

-Espera. Quiero que recuerdes algo importante.-

-¿Mmmm? ¿Que cosa?-

-Ichiru ha sido tolerante con todos ustedes. No han hecho nada malo, y hasta a ignorado lo que le hizo Tamaki- senpai ¬¬. Pero aunque no lo demuestre, se enoja con facilidad. Traten de no ser muy pesados. Y si, lo digo por ti, Hikaru.-

-No somos pesados ò.ó. YO NO SOY PESADO. ¡La ultima vez la pasamos bien con ella!-

-Hablo en serio. En fin, les deseo suerte. Nos vemos.- Haruhi corta, y Hikaru se queda observando el celular en su mano.

-¿Aun sigue pensando que soy inmaduramente fastidiosos ¬¬?- Gruñe muy enojado y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abre y sale con pasos firmes y pesados.

-No vamos a fastidiar a Ichiru. Ella es su amiga, y debemos ser muy buenos con ella. Le demostrare que podemos ser muy amables y considerados SIN fingir.- Camina unos pasos, se queda parado en frente de la puerta de Kaoru, y la abre sin tocar.

-¡Buenos dias!-

Kaoru terminaba de vestirse, y mira confundido a Hikaru. Arquea una ceja ante su saludo lleno de enfasis.

-Podrias tocar. Algunas personas tenemos privacidad.-

-Ohh. Lo siento, "señor privacidad", jajaja.- Kaoru se rie ante su comentario, y luego le sonrie. Hikaru se le acerca con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oyee. Acaba de llamarme Haruhi, tenemos una especie de "mision".-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Ella estara ocupada haciendo la limpieza en su casa, y Tamaki- senpai le dijo que el plan de hacer feliz a Ichiru seguia en marcha, asi que Haruhi quiere que vayamos hoy a su casa y salgamos con ella.-

Kaoru lo observa con expresión nula unos segundos. En su interior, un millon de cuchillos se le clavan en el corazon. Pasa a sonreir como si toda su vida fuera perfecta.

-¡Claro! ¡Suena divertido!-

-¡Ok! ¡Bajemos a desayunar y luego pasemos por su casa!- Le dice Hikaru muy animado, sin considerar el duelo mental que estaba atravesando su hermano. Luego de hacer todo lo que tenian que hacer, se preparan y salen de la mansión.

-Me parece raro que Tamaki- senpai haya planeado esto tan de repente.- Kaoru sigue a Hikaru en el camino hacia la acogedora morada de Ichiru.

-Si, yo tambien pense en eso. Pero supongo que habia planeado que Haruhi viniera con nosotros tambien.-

-Lastima que se tuviera que quedar en su casa, ¿Verdad, Hikaru?-

-See, lo se. Pero estuve pensado al respecto, creo que conocer a mas personas ademas del Host Club esta bien. Por eso debemos tratar de llevarnos bien con Ichiru… ademas…- Hikaru hace un gesto pensativo, y Kaoru lo mira confundido.

-¡Ademas, Haruhi me dijo por celular que pensaba que seriamos fastidiosos y molestos con ella ò.ó! ¡Debemos demostrar lo contrario! ¡Seremos muy amables y considerados! ¡No somos problemáticos las veinticuatro horas del día!-

-Nosotros no lo somos todo el tiempo. Haruhi fue muy fria al decir eso.- Reflexiona su hermano en voz alta.

-Kaoru, tal vez sea solo por nuestras voces, o por sus razones sinceras. Pero creo que tenias razon, Ichiru es diferente.- Hikaru sonrie con satisfaccion ante su propia deduccion. Kaoru sonrie de costado, algo nervioso.

-Ahh, emm. Si, es cierto. Supongo que ya no crees que es una idiota.- Luego rie un poco, de la forma mas falsa posible.

-¡Claro que no! Hasta estoy pensando que podemos hacerla nuestra amiga.-

-Estaria bien, aunque se ira en un mes. Podemos aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos para hacerla feliz tal y como Haruhi quiere.- Le sonrie Kaoru honestamente. Hikaru lo observa y le devuelve la sonrisa.  
Notaba que Kaoru no parecia estar tan preocupado como el día anterior. Pero habia que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que algo, en el fondo de su ser, no estaba bien. Entonces, decide comenzar a lanzar algunas indirectas. Probaria su autocontrol y hasta su paciencia. De todas formas, cada vez que trataba de hacer que Kaoru se enojara con él, no lo lograba.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste porque estuviste tan callado la ultima vez que salimos todos juntos.-

-¿Mmm? Ahh. Supongo que no era nada, es que me preocupe por Haruhi al igual que tu. Creo que estuve pensando mucho en eso.- Lo mira a los ojos sin expresion, y responde con naturalidad.

-¿De verdad? Es que habia pensado en la posibilidad de que haya sido por Ichiru.- Lanza sin rodeos el mayor de los gemelos con un gesto de indiferencia.

Kaoru lo mira por un par de segundos, y nota que esperaba una respuesta inmediata. No piensa y responde.

-Si, puede ser que tambien sea por eso. Es decir, tu tampoco estas acostumbrado a que alguien este con nosotros, alguien diferente. Pero no me molesta en absoluto, parece una buena chica.-

Hikaru sonrie maliciosamente para sus adentros, hasta ahora su reaccion era normal.

-Pero es que no pude evitar notar que cuando yo me quede solo con Haruhi, tu te fuiste corriendo tras ella. Eso fue tan dulce de tu parte, jeje. Te preocupaste por ella.- Sigue diciendo sin poder evitar reirse un poco.

-Si, es obvio. No podía dejar que la amiga de Haruhi la pase mal, después de todo arreglamos esa salida para que se sienta bien y se divierta, no queria que las cosas salgan mal.- Kaoru se encoge de hombros despreocupado, sin mirar a los ojos a su gemelo. Seguia reaccionando apaciblemente.

-Pero Kaoru, desde que volviste con Ichiru y nos reunimos, estuviste callado, y solo observabas las situaciones a tu alrededor. No sucedió algo cuando te quedaste solo con ella, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunta Hikaru, extrañado. Kaoru rie un poco, y le niega con la cabeza.

-No se que rayos estas imaginando, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas. Estuve algo distraído, y no hable mucho, pero eso no significa nada malo. Hikaru, siempre haces deducciones tan tontas.-  
Hikaru se sorprende, ya que sus insinuaciones indirectas no funcionaban. ¿Eso significaba que la idea de que a Kaoru le gustaba Ichiru era erronea? Hace un gesto de disgusto, y baja la mirada.

-Mmm, bueno, me quedo tranquilo entonces, pensaba que te gustaba Ichiru o algo asi. Pero supongo que estaba equivocado.-

Y en su interior, Kaoru se estremece y siente y escalofrio extraño. Trata de actuar normal, y vuelve a sonreirle.

-Claro que... que no. Apenas y la conocemos, ni siquiera es una amiga.- Baja la mirada, y rie un poco. Entonces comienza a pensar. Las imágenes volvian a atormentarlo, Ichiru hablaba con Hikaru, y él solo los observaba en silencio.

-¿Kaoru?- Pregunta Hikaru, al ver que él habia vuelto a concentrarse en otra cosa. Kaoru se sorprende y le dirige la mirada.

-Confio en que si algo te preocupa, me lo diras, ¿Verdad?-

-Si, no te preocupes, Hikaru.-

-En realidad, actuas asi desde que me empezaste a ayudar con Haruhi.- Hikaru lo mira preocupado a los ojos.

-Todo esta bien, honestamente, aun no me acostumbro mucho a los cambios.- Kaoru entrecierra los ojos sintiendose algo incomodo.

-Sabes que a mi tambien me cuesta trabajo.-

-Lo se, y ambos seguiremos adelante juntos. Eso me hace sentir bien, asi que si me ves un poco distraido o pensativo no te preocupes por mi. Es normal, creeme.-

-Mmm, muy bien. Lo siento… es que no puedo evitar preguntarme en que rayos estas pensando.-

-Pronto nos acostumbraremos, y todo se hara normal para ambos. Pero ahora dejemos de pensar en esto, debemos concentrarnos en la "mision".- El menor enfatiza la frase con sus dedos, y rodea sus ojos fastidiado. Hikaru comienza a reir ante su gesto.

-Si, tienes razon. Trataremos de divertirnos con Ichiru.- Kaoru no le responde, y al verlo reir, solo le devuelve la risa.

-No puedo irritarte con nada, eres admirable. Si me hubieras dicho algo parecido a mi, sabes que te hubiera mandando al diablo.- Hikaru lo señala sin dejar de reir un poco.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Yo no soy tan inmaduro.- Su hermano le saca la lengua burlandose de él. Hikaru rie y niega con la cabeza al escucharlo. Luego de caminar bastante tiempo, llegan a la casa de Ichiru. Atraviesan las rejas, y quedan de frente ante su puerta. Tocan y esperan unos segundos. Cuando se escucha que una persona abre la puerta lentamente, ambos sonrie al instante. Ichiru los mira de arriba a abajo, y no puede disimular su cara de espanto con mezcla de indignacion y fastidio.

-¿Y ustedes que diablos hacen aquí?-

-¡Hola!- saludan al mismo tiempo sin dejar de sonreir como dos tiernos angelitos. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hola! Me cortaron internet por casi tres semanas. Apenas hoy pude abrir fanfiction, y me encontre con millones de actualizaciones y nuevos fics T.T. Hoy me voy a tratar de poner al dia. En una semana me voy de viaje de egresados, asi que... bien, si antes no actualizaba nunca, veremos que sucede ahora jajaj. Gracias a sus reviews a: _****GiiuChan, dark ice-girl, Lia Du Black, kamiharuka.**

**

* * *

**

Ichiru sale un poco de el interior de su casa, mira hacia ambos lados y simplemente no hay nadie mas que ellos dos ahi. Vuelve a mirarlos aun no entendiendo nada, y decide preguntar.

-Muy bien. Escupanlo. ¿Que sucede?-

Hikaru niega con la cabeza, como si la chica no tuviera remedio.

-Que recibimiento tan grosero, ¿Verdad, Kaoru?-

-Yo diria que si. Deberias alegrarte de que estamos aquí.- Entorna sus ojos ante la reaccion de Ichiru. Ambos le sonrien maliciosamente, y ella hace un gesto de confusion.

-No, en serio. ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué estan aquí?- Vuelve a custionar con mas enojo en su voz.

-¿No crees que es un hermoso día como para desperdiciarlo en tu casa?- Hikaru le habla con mas atrevimiento.

-¡Haruhi nos dijo que vayamos a pasear contigo, ya que la ultima vez la pasamos muy bien! ¡Podemos divertirnos!- Termina diciendo con malicia pura en su voz.

-Ahh, ahora entiendo todo ¬¬.- Ella se cruza de brazos, y luego baja la mirada con desconfianza.

-¿Ahh?- se preguntan ambos, y se miran entre si.

-Haruhi quiere que disfrute mi ultimo mes conociendo personas y no encerrandome en mi casa. "Disfrutando" de cada momento con sus amigos, y anteriores compañeros. ¿Me equivoco?- A Hikaru y Kaoru se les asoma una gotita por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo rayos…?-

-¿…supiste eso?-

-Lo imaginaba. Es decir, es raro que en la ultima semana haya salido tanto con ustedes y ella, pero creo que debo expresar mi opinión al respecto.- Suspira y cierra los ojos mas fastidiada que antes.

-¡Espera!- Hikaru comienza a asustarse ante sus palabras.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera un juego!- Y Kaoru se cruza de brazos y la mira de costado.

-Tengo sueño. Quiero dormir y no tengo ganas de salir con ustedes ¬¬. Ni con nadie, este mes quiero disfrutarlo tranquilamente, y ustedes son demasiado raros para mi. Adios.- Ichiru se da media vuelta y cuando esta dispuesta a cerrarles la puerta en sus caras...

-¡Heyy! ¡Detente ò.ó!- Hikaru evita que cierre la puerta, y la sostiene con mucha fuerza.

-¡Lo que hacemos es muy noble de nuestra parte! ¡Y nunca lo habiamos hecho por otra persona! ¡Haruhi quiere que la pases bien este ultimo mes! ¡Asi que aprovecha sus buenas intenciones, maldita sea!- Grita fuera de control, ya que se habia hartado de la estupida actitud egoista de la pasiva Ichiru.

-Hikaru… te estas pasando.- Kaoru sonrie nervioso, y retrocede un par de pasos.

-No me importan sus buenas intenciones. No quiero salir, estoy cansada, asi que con su permiso...-

-¡Nada de eso!- Hikaru la toma del brazo y la arrastra fuera de la casa. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, sin poder reaccionar ante el casi secuestro en proceso.

-¡Hikaru!- Exclama Kaoru asustado, viendo como Ichiru trataba de resistirse a la fuerza.

- ¿AH? ¡Sueltame ò.ó! ¡No eres nadie para sacarme de mi casa!- Comienza a gritar mirandolo con odio puro.

-¡Pues no me importa! ¡Saldremos y demostraremos que podemos ser buenos con los amigos de Haruhi!-

-¡¿Buenos? ¡Esto es lo mas grosero que alguien me haya echo!-

-¡Hikaru! ¡No creo que esto le agrade a Haruhi!- Intenta detenerlo Kaoru con mucho sentido de la decencia y de la responsabilidad. Hikaru lo ignora, y arrastra a Ichiru hasta la vereda de la calle. Ella se cansa de resistirse y solo lo mira con desprecio.

-¡Sueltame de una vez ¬¬! ¡No voy a luchar mas! ¡Me rindo!- Ella se suelta bruscamente y se frota el brazo.

-Asi te ves mejor, calmada y sin resistirte.- Le sonríe Hikaru casi riendo por su victoria.

-Ahh… bueno… ¿Que hacemos ahora?- Les da la espalda y sonrie sin ganas de vivir.

-No es que importe. Da igual, ya que me obligan a venir con ustedes, vayamos a donde quieran ¬¬.- Vuelve a pensar en voz alta Ichiru.

-¡Vayamos a un centro comercial plebeyo!- Hikaru alza la mano muy emocionado, como un niño pequeño.

-¿Plebeyo ¬¬?- Murmura frustrada de la vida, y pasa una mano por su rostro.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos!- Ambos la arrastran, y se la llevan a el centro comercial mas cercano.

-¡Puedo caminar SOLA! ¡DIOS!- se vuelve a soltar, y los mira fastidiada con una enorme vena enojona en su cabeza. Al ingresar, comienzan a caminar y ver las vidrieras de las tiendas.

-¡Hikaru! ¿Esos vestidos no se parecen a los diseños de mamá?- Señala Kaoru la vidriera de una tienda.

-Mmm… la verdad son mas corrientes, pero el estilo es similar. No se puede esperar mucho de un lugar como este.-

-Es cierto, las tiendas estan amontonadas y apenas hay espacio para caminar.-

-Sin mencionar que las cosas estan taaaan baratas que son de pesima calidad. ¿Que clase de idiota compraria ropa a menos de $200?-

-Es demasiado barato… no debemos comprar aquí ni aunque nuestra vida dependiera de eso.-

-Ok. Yo me voy de aquí ¬¬.- Ichiru se frustra al escuchar su conversación, y desvia su camino para ignorarlos.

-¡Espera ò.ó!- Ambos la detienen y la sostienen de los hombros. Ella suspira ya que sabia que no podría huir ni aunque no intentara, entonces gira hacia ellos.

-¡Se supone que debes divertirte!- Hikaru estaba en modo amable aunque no lo parezca.

-¡No que nos ignores!- Kaoru la observa de la misma forma.

-Lo siento… es que su charla no es divertida, da asco.- Se encoge de hombros expresando su sincera opinion.

-¿Y entonces que quieres hacer para divertirte?- El gemelo mayor intenta sonreirle con mucha paciencia.

-Nada. Ir a mi casa y dormir.-

-¡No seas aburrida! ¡Hay algo que siempre les gusta a las chicas!- Hikaru la toma del brazo, y se la lleva consigo. Kaoru no se siente comodo al notar que su hermano la arrastraba de un lado a otro contra su volutad. Suspira y se apresura para seguirlos. Él la coloca en frente de una tienda con grandes vidrieras.

-¡Maquillaje!- Señala Hikaru con mucha emocion.

-El concepto de que a todas las chicas les gusta el maquillaje y los vestidos es muy superficial y estereotipado.- Murmura Kaoru tratando de no ser escuchado.

-No me gusta mucho maquillarme.- Ichiru definitivamente no colaboraba con NADA.

-¡Entremos!- El mayor la toma del brazo y la jala hacia adentro.

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de… ?- Hikaru le sonrie y la entra a la tienda, Kaoru niega con la cabeza y los sigue. El gemelo mayor comienza a observar los distintos espejos que habia adentro, y las barras de maquillaje para probar. Toma un delineador, y comienza a descubrir a Ichiru.

-Solo quitate la capucha de una vez, apuesto lo que quieras a que...-

-¡No O.o!- Ella se cubre la cabeza, horrorizada. Ambos se le quedan mirando extrañados.

-Luz…-

-No eres un vampiro ¬¬.- Le reprochan los gemelos al unisono.

-Aunque, Hikaru, aquí hay mucha iluminación. Es normal, ya que es una tienda de maquillaje.- Le dice su hermano comenzando a pensar en el por qué de que ella haya tenido esa reaccion.

-Ahh, esta bien… ¿Asi de sensible son tus ojos?-

-Si. Mucho… ahora, ¿Podemos salir de aquí?- Pregunta ella, ambos asienten sin muchas ganas y salen del local.

-Bien, podemos hacer muchas cosas.- Kaoru ironizaba porque a pesar de no conocer demasiado a la chica, era el triple de aguafiestas que Haruhi. En consecuencia, no habia demasiadas opciones.

-Podemos ver ropa, zapatos. Eso debe encantarte.- Hikaru no comprende la indirecta de su hermano.

-No, la verdad no.- Contesta Ichiru, indiferentemente. Entonces empieza a caminar dandoles la espalda.

-Ok, si no te gusta el maquillaje tampoco… ¿Que tan los perfumes y esas cosas?-

-Naa, aburre.-

-¿Te gustaria ir al cine?-

-No, lo odio.-

-¿A los juegos?-

-No, es infantil.-

-¿A comer?-

-No tengo hambre.-

-¿A comprar algo en particular ¬¬?-

-La verdad no.-

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE RAYOS QUIERES HACER?- Exclama Hikaru, harto de su indiferencia y haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no tirarsele encima y estrangularla..

-¡Estamos tratando de ser considerados! ¡Valora nuestro esfuerzo!- Grita de la misma forma Kaoru.

-Ahh… perdon… es que ustedes no son mis amigos ni nada, asi que… ¿Cómo quieren que me divierta con ustedes si no los conozco y no me conocen? ¿No creen que la sola idea es rara? Por lo menos con Haruhi he hablado varias veces. Pero ustedes dos ¬¬, son casi como perfectos desconocidos.- Kaoru se sorprende al escucharla, ya que lo que decia tenia bastante sentido. Pero Hikaru se rasca la cabeza y comienza a pensar.

-¿Lo ven? Ahora, se que no deben tener ganas de molestarse en hacer que me divierta. Asi que podria irme a mi casa y...-

-Tienes razon, Ichiru.- Contesta Hikaru, y se encoge de hombros. Ella gira hacia él, y lo mira confundida.

-Es verdad, no somos tus amigos y ni siquiera te conocemos, pero creo que a nosotros nos haria bien hablar con mas personas y socializar, ¿No crees que te haria bien a ti tambien?- A pesar de su actitud, sentia que hacer que Ichiru se divierta era casi un reto. No iba a darse por vencido.

-¿Ahh?- Ella se indigna al oirlo, no queria seguir con ellos.

-Por eso, no creo que esto sea una perdida de tiempo. Y que las intenciones de Haruhi sean molestas para ti, no nos importa. Nosotros queremos expandir un poco tu mundo.- Le termina sonriendo. Kaoru se queda shockeado ante sus palabras profundas, y desvia su mirada hacia Ichiru, para ver su reaccion. Ella mira fijamente a Hikaru, y se resigna.

-En conclusión… ¿Debemos conocernos mejor? ¿Haruhi no tiene nada que ver en esto?- Pregunta ella timidamente sin querer verlos a los ojos.

-No, lo prometo.- Contesta el mayor con sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Bueno, creo que no esta mal. Es su tiempo, y ustedes lo pierden conmigo.-

-¡Ok! ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Hikaru rodea su cuello con su brazo y vuelve a sonreirle entusiasmado.

-Ahh, mm… al parque… es que odio los centros comerciales.-

-¿Que? ¿Y por que no dijiste eso antes de que entremos aquí ¬¬?- Kaoru la señala totalmente confundido.

-No me dieron oportunidad.- Se justifica entornando sus ojos, sin mucha énfasis.

-¡No importa! ¡Al parque se ha dicho!- Ambos rien un poco, y salen del centro comercial. Caminan hasta llegar a un parque y toman asiento en una banca.

-Mmmm, ¿Y que hay de divertido en un parque?- Pregunta Hikaru, mirando a las personas de su alrededor. Era aburrido estar ahi.

-Nada. Ese es el punto.- Contesta Ichiru, sin querer encontrarle una logica concreta a su respuesta.

-¿Y por que vinimos aquí entonces ¬¬?- Kaoru cada vez entendia menos a esa chica tan rara.

-Porque me gusta.-

-No entendemos ¬¬.- Mencionan ambos gemelos al unisono.

-Un centro comercial tiene infinidades de cosas divertidas, eres bastante rara al privarte de esa diversión.- Comenta Hikaru.

-Hay cosas mas interesantes que un estupido centro comercial ¬¬. A Haruhi tampoco le gustan mucho, solo va cuando hay rebajas.-

-Dices que no eres su amiga, pero la conoces muy bien.- Dice Kaoru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo no conocerla ¬¬? Todo el mundo habla de ella, era amiga de todos.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Ella era asi de sociable en el Instituto medio?- preguntan ellos al mismo tiempo.

-No lo era. Ella era natural y espontanea. De alguna forma, siempre se ganaba la amistad de cualquier compañero… Haruhi nunca se daba cuenta de eso.- Bosteza, y apoya su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Creo que tambien lo logro en Ouran, ya que todavia no ha terminado el año, y se hizo amigos de todos ustedes. Ahh, y esta en ese extraño Club.-

-¡No es extraño! ¡Nuestro trabajo es muy importante!- Le reclama Hikaru enojado.

-¡Alegramos a las chicas en su tiempo libre! ¡No es raro!- Lo secunda Kaoru de la misma forma.

-¿Las alegran ¬¬? Que idea tan retorcida.- Les desvia la mirada sin expresion.

-Nos divertimos mucho ahí, con todos nuestros amigos. Haruhi disfruta mucho el tiempo con nosotros.- Le sonrie el gemelo menor.

-Si, supongo… pero, ¿Por qué la necesidad de vestirse de chico?-

-Emm, la historia carece de sentido.-

-En fin, cuando me mude, tal vez siga en contacto con ella. Es la unica que vale la pena.-

-Ichiru… ¿No tienes mas amigos?- Se atreve a preguntar Hikaru, temiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que tenia un amigo muy especial. Era bueno y siempre estaba conmigo.-

-¿Y que le paso?- Kaoru tuerce una mueca de confusión.

-Él esta muy lejos y jamas volvera.- Ella siente enojo al recordarlo. Desvia la mirada al lado contrario de ellos.

-Ohh, lo sentimos.- Se disculpan al unisono, con algo de indiferencia.

-Mi hermano era tan considerado, lastima que perdi su numero claramente al proposito.-

-Ahhh, tu hermano. No esta muerto ¬¬. Podrias dejar de hablar de él como si lo estuviera.- Le reprochan al unisono.

-Lo que sea. ¿Dónde esta?- Hikaru vuelve a prestarle mas atencion.

-No se, ¿A quien le importa? Que haga su vida y sea feliz. Cuando pueda, lo llamare.-

-¿Pero no era que te llamaba a menudo?- Vuelve a cuestionarla con frustracion en su voz. Ella suspira y le responde de la misma forma.

-Menti. No tiene mi numero. Nunca se lo di.-

- ¬¬U… ¬¬U..-

-Oigan… Haruhi conto en la ultima fiesta que al principio todos ustedes eran raros e idiotas, ya saben, todo el Host Club.- Ella sonrie con desprecio, y los mira divertida.

-¡¿Haruhi dijo eso O.o?- Hikaru se preocupa al escucharla, Haruhi siempre se pasaba de sinceridad.

-Eso no es nada amable de su parte ¬¬.- Kaoru se cruza de brazos, prediciendo esa opinion.

-Pero que al pasar el tiempo los comenzo a apreciar, y ahora los considera sus amigos de verdad. Se preocupa mucho por ustedes.- Hikaru y Kaoru sonrien al escucharla.

-Ustedes dos solian ser muy cerrados con el mundo, ¿Que es lo que le vieron a Haruhi de especial como para que se abrieran con ella?- Se extraña ella al preguntarselos, y los mira con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Kaoru, arqueando una ceja.

-Ella les conto la historia de mi vida, ¿Verdad?- Kaoru la mira confundido, pero Hikaru se estremece al escucharla y le desvia la mirada nervioso.

-Emm… si, un poco… pero no es como crees. No es que siempre viole la privacidad de la gente.-

-¿Que le vieron a Haruhi?- Ellos se quedan pensando unos segundos ante esa pregunta extraña. Entonces, Kaoru decide ser el primero en responderle.

-Ella fue la primera persona en diferenciarnos. Y eso nos hizo muy felices, ¿Cierto, Hikaru?- Su hermano mayor baja un poco la mirada.

-Kaoru...-

-Ambos empezamos a apreciarla mucho, y la dejamos de ver como nuestro "juguete", con el cual solo bromeabamos y la molestabamos. Ahora ella es nuestra mejor amiga.-

-Antes pensabamos que los que no podian diferenciarnos, eran idiotas. Nadie lo habia echo con éxito, nos cerramos ante mundo por eso. Pero luego comenzamos a conocer mas personas y finalmente a Haruhi.-

-Ella fue la primera en ingresar a nuestro mundo y creo que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer.-

-¡Claro que si! Ella es muy especial, ambos la queremos mucho.- Hikaru sonrie alegremente, y baja la mirada pensativo, aun sonriendo. Kaoru entrecierra los ojos, y suspira.

-Ella... supongo que ella nos salvó de cierta manera.- Termina sonriendo de forma amarga Kaoru, Ichiru se le queda mirando. Reconocia esa melancolia, ya que era identica a la suya propia.

-Pero… alguna vez el aprecio que sentimos por ella fue causa de problemas para nosotros, los que nunca habiamos peleado por nada ni por nadie. Los que habiamos sido cerrados con el resto de las personas. Pero para que las cosas no terminaran mal, uno de los dos tuvo que ceder.- Kaoru sonrie bajando la mirada, pero Hikaru lo observa con preocupación.

-Kaoru...-

-Aunque ahora todo esta muy bien, y logramos dar el primer paso juntos. Superamos todos los problemas que se fueron interponiendo en nuestro camino.-

-Si, es verdad. Pero eso no significa que las cosas tienen que cambiar de una forma tan radical.-

-¿Que?- Kaoru no entiende a que se refiere realmente.

-Es decir… podemos seguir como antes, ¿Verdad? Somos entidades diferentes, y ambos debemos influenciarnos en nuestros caminos separados… pero… aun somos gemelos, y no podemos actuar como si eso no fuera cierto.-

-Yo no actuo asi, sabes que trato de que las cosas sigan siendo normales.-

-Espero que digas la verdad.-

-¿No confias en mi ¬¬?-

-Claro que si ¬¬, pero desde los ultimos "problemas" que tuvimos entre nosotros las cosas no son iguales.-

-Es solo parte del cambio. Esta bien.-

-Si, esta bien. Supongo que si lo dices tú, esta bien.-

-Ok, demasiada charla profunda por un día, esto ya es aburrido.- Dice Ichiru, con un tono aburrido. Ambos se estremecen al escucharla.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Estabas aquí! ¡Lo olvidamos!- Exclaman la mismo tiempo sin nada de consideracion por la chica.

-Gracias por olvidar mi existencia -.- ...-

-Lo sentimos. Por cierto, ya que te aburrimos con nuestra charla, podrias hablar sobre tu "interesante vida".- Hikaru le desvia la mirada ironicamente.

-Jajaja. Que gracioso. No creo que les interese mi vida hasta donde yo se.- Le contesta de mala gana al mayor de los gemelos.

-¿Y tu que le viste a Haruhi para que "valga la pena" seguir en contacto?- Ichiru hace unos segundos de silencio, y alza la mirada hacia él luego de ese tiempo.

-Mmmm… todos coincidimos en algo.- Ambos la miran desconcertados. ante sus palabras.

-Ella, de cierta forma, me volvió a orientar en mi camino. Y bien, se que ahora no estoy haciendo lo correcto, y se que tal vez me arrepienta en el futuro pero podria estar mucho peor si no fuera por Haruhi.-

-Eso si que fue profundo.-

-Mucho mas que lo nuestro.-

-Ademas… ella siempre dice frases simples y psicológicas que te hacen reflexionar sobre tu existencia. Esas cosas ayudan a la gente.-

...

...

...

-¡Jajajajajajajaja XD! ¡Es verdad!- Rien ellos al mismo tiempo, muy tentandos por esa sincera opinión.

-No soy la unica que lo nota.- Suspira y los observa de reojo. De pronto se le ocurre una idea para huir de ese lugar, una especie de excusa.

-¿Saben? Tengo algo de frio… ¿Puedo volver a mi…?-

-¿Tienes frio? ¡No te preocupes! ¿Te gusta el café?- Le ofrece Hikaru con una tierna sonrisa.

-Emm… si, pero lo que yo queria hacer en verdad era…-

-¡Quedate con ella, Kaoru! ¡Vuelvo en seguida con café para todos!-

-¿Ehh? ¿Y de donde vas a sacar café?- Pregunta su hermano, con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-Hay una cafeteria muy cerca del parque, vuelvo en diez minutos.- Hikaru se retira corriendo y los deja solos. Solos solos solos (?)

-Queria volver a mi casa ¬¬… tengo frio y sueño…- Dice Ichiru, y bosteza de forma perezosa.

-Pues si hace algo de frio… pero cuando Hikaru venga con el café ya no tendras…- De pronto, ella poya su cabeza sobre su hombro, y se queda completamente dormida.

-Esto... es... tan...- Kaoru traga saliva, y trata de tranquilizarse. Baja la mirada y cierra los ojos.

-¿Realmente esta dormida? ¿Estaba asi de cansada? No... no tiene sentido.- Piensa, y sin querer hacerlo, gira su cabeza hacia ella para contemplar su rostro. Acerca su mano para agitarla y despertarla, ya que Hikaru no tardaba en venir.

-Oye… despierta, estamos en un parque, no puedes dormir.- Pero al tocar su hombro, la capucha de su cabeza cae para atrás, descubriendo su rostro. Kaoru se sorprende, y baja su mano. Se le queda viendo por minutos enteros. Cuando dormia, parecia estar relajada, parecia ser tranquila, y no indiferente y frustrada.

-Ichiru…- Él cierra los ojos y desvia la mirada. Recuerda cuando ella solo hablaba con Hikaru, y cuando él solo estaba de observador. Volvia a sentirse extraño, a sentirse triste. Vuelve a mirarla y la agita un poco.

-Despierta.- Ichiru cierra los ojos fuerza, y luego comienza a abrirlos lentamente. Observa Kaoru con sus grandes ojos negros.

-¿Dormida? ¿Me quede dormida?-

-Ahh… creo… que si.- Responde él sin poder disimular sus nervios, y no deja de mirarla. Ella se aferra a su brazo y baja la mirada.

-Kira siempre me sacaba en cara eso, que suelo dormirme en casi todos lados. Era bastante pesado en ese sentido.- Murmura con voz neutral. Kaoru siente curiosidad al escucharla.

-¿Tu antes estabas siempre con él?-

-Si… haciamos todo juntos, y siempre estabamos juntos.-

-¿Y que sucedió luego?-

-Tuvo que irse para estudiar por una beca en otro Intituto.-

-Ahh… eso debio ser difícil para ti.- Comenta algo desanimado Kaoru al escucharla, entonces Ichiru se extraña al oirlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunta desconcertada. Él la vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

-Porque yo siempre he sido muy unido con Hikaru, y si él se tuviera que irse de mi lado repentinamente, me seria muy difícil estar solo.-

-Si, puede que tengas razon. Pero yo lo hice por Kira, realmente yo queria que siga en su camino...- 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola. Me quiero morir porque hace mas de dos horas que estoy editando este capitulo y aprete algo y se borro todo :D. Y tengo ganas asi como de agarrar una calibre 22 y rajarme un tiro. Pero bueno, se que hace meses literalmente no actualizo. Se que nadie me va a dejar reviews, pero no me importa ¬¬. Voy a terminar esta historia aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en toda mi vida. Gracias pro dejarme un review a: GiuuChan. Te banco a morir amiga :). Siguiente cap:

* * *

**

-¿Ichiru?- Kaoru la mira de costado y siente una extraña melancolia al escuchar sus palabras, porque a pesar de no conocerla mucho, sabia a la perfeccion que compartian el mismo dolor. Antes de que ella pueda decir, algo, es interrumpida por un grito.

-¡CHICOS! ¡TENGO EL CAFÉ!- Ambos se sorprenden, y miran al frente. Hikaru corria hacia ellos con una bandeja descartable en el cual habia tres cafes.

-Eso fue muy rapido.- Ella lo mira con cierta desconfianza al verlo llegar.

-No habia casi nadie, asi que es normal que haya tardado tan poco.- Le contesta de inmediato Hikaru, y se sienta entre ambos.

-Gracias.- Ichiru toma un envase de café, y comienza a tomarlo. Hikaru le ofrece café a su hermano.

-Los de nosotros con leche, como siempre.-

-Sip, siempre los mismos gustos.- Kaoru toma un envase, y comienza a colocarle un envoltorio de azucar. Ichiru toma dos de la bandeja descartable.

-Estoy bien con dos, no me gusta que sea tan dulce.-

-Tienes un complejo con el azucar ¬¬. Yo adoro que sea dulce al extremo.- Hikaru se coloca el segundo envoltorio. Kaoru hace lo mismo, y entonces ambos notan que solo quedaba uno de sobra, el tercero.

-Ahh… solo queda uno. Creo que con ese tercero estara dulce "al extremo". Mátense por el envoltorio.- Sonrie irónicamente Ichiru. Queria ver una guerra incoherente entre ambos por el ultimo envoltorio. Kaoru toma el tercer envoltorio, lo abre y lo acerca al café de Hikaru para verterlo completamente. Hikaru se sorprende y le sujeta la mano para detenerlo.

-¿Que crees que haces ¬¬?-

-Ahh, es que acabas de decir que te gusta muy dulce. Creo que con el tercero bastara para satisfacerte.-

-A ti tambien te gusta dulce al extremo.-

-Pero… no me importa dartelo a ti… tomalo, Hikaru.-

-Idiota.- Hikaru le arrebata el sobre de azucar y se lo vierte a Kaoru.

-¡Hikaru O.o!- Él no termina de servirlo, y se coloca lo restante en su café.

-¿Que te dije sobre actuar asi? Va en serio, me enojare la proxima vez.- Le reprocha el mayor de mal humor. Ichiru se les queda mirando, y ambos notan eso.

-Ah, es que no puedo evitar ver que su "hermandad" es demasiado fuerte.- Expresa su opinion de forma sincera y les desvia la mirada a ambos. Ellos se quedan extrañados al escucharla.

-Pero… si les gustan las mismas cosas, ¿Eso no significa que alguno de los dos debe reprimir su deseo para que el otro pueda seguir adelante?- Se atreve a preguntar sin pensarlo demasiado. Kaoru baja la mirada tristemente, y asiente.

-Si. Creo que tienes razon.-

-Claro que no, eso es estupido.- Dice Hikaru, con toda honestidad. Kaoru se sorprende y lo observa confundido.

-¿Por qué uno de nosotros deberia sacrificarse por el otro? Ambos debemos cuidarnos de la misma forma, y si hicieramos eso, el otro sufriria irremediablemente. Sebemos estar iguales y tratar de compartir cuando se pueda.-

-Hikaru...-

-Bueno. Su caso claramente es muy diferente.- Piensa Ichiru en voz alta encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Nuestro caso?- preguntan los gemelos haciendo un claro gesto de WTF? Pero de pronto, suena un celular. Ichiru se mete la mano en su bolsillo y lo saca, entonces atiende.

-¿Hola?- Los gemelos se miran el uno con el otro, confundidos.

-Ahh, Haruhi… eres tu.- Responde sin cambiar al expresion de neutralidad de su rostro.

-¿Haruhi?- Kaoru no tenia un buen presentimiento al respecto, Haruhi solo llamada en caso de emergencia ya que apenas y sabia de la existencia de su celuar. Nunca la usaba.

-¿Por qué llama?- Hikaru tiene un mal presentimiento, pero no por el mismo motivo que su hermano. Sino porque pensaba que les daria un sermon por su "comportamiento infantil" que los caracterizaba.

-Si, si… estos chicos son un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo proponen.- Exagera al proposito la chica.

-¡Ichiru! ¡Nosotros no somos fastidiosos!- exclaman al unisono muy molestos.

-Ah, ¿En tu casa? Esta bien… creo que podemos… no estamos haciendo nada interesante, adios.- Ella corta la llamada. Y los mira a ambos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡Se supone que seriamos buenos y responsables contigo!- Kaoru la señala con reproche absoluto.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho que somos fastidiosos!- Hikaru siente el doble de enojo que su hermano.

-¿Es que no lo son? Como sea. Haruhi dijo que temia por mi seguridad. Terminó de hacer la limpieza en su casa, y ahora podemos pasar a verla.-

-¿Vamos a lo de Haruhi?-

-Es buena idea.-

-Me gustaria ir a su casa, después de todo creo que jamas he ido.- Piensa Ichiru en voz alta, ademas sabia que ellos la obligarian. Asi que decide no oponer resistencia alguna.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡VAYAMOS AHORA XD!- Los gemelos se levantan y la toman por ambos brazos. Entonces la arrastran a las corridas.

* * *

-¡Ya basta ¬¬!- Ichiru se suelta y los mira con reproche. Hikaru y Kaoru solo rien. Los tres estaban frente a la puerta del apartamento do Haruhi. Tocan y esperan unos segundos. Haruhi abre desde adentro y los recibe sonriendo.

-Ohh, buenos dias, llegaron mas rapido de lo que pensé. Pasen.- Da un paso hacia atras y los invita a entrar.

-¡Claro!- Ambos gemelos pasan sonriendo muy alegres.

-Permiso ¬¬.- Ichiru suspira molesta luego de haber corrido por haber sido arrastrado, a pesar de que ella planeaba no oponer resistencia.

-Sientense aquí. Luego de hacer la limpieza todo esta en perfecto orden, no tarde tanto como pensaba.- Les dice Haruhi, mientras los otros tomaban asiento.

-Por cierto, ¿La has pasado bien con ellos? Me disculpo por si fueron irrespetuosos o algo por el estilo. Nunca fue mi intencion que te causen problemas.- Ella baja la cabeza en modo de disculpas.

-No te disculpes. Son idiotas, pero pudimos hablar como seres humanos civilizados, y dejaron de arrastrarme como si fuera un juguete en ciertas ocasiones.- Le expresa con total sinceridad y con expresion neutra.

-Ahh… eso es un gran progreso.. me alegro que se hayan portado bien.- Les sonrie Haruhi a los chicos.

-Lo dices como si fuera un milagro que nos portáramos bien.- Kaoru se siente algo ofendido al escucharla

-No puedo creer que todavia pienses que somos revoltosos y molestos, ya maduramos bastante, Haruhi.- Hikaru se cruza de brazos fingiendo enojo.

-Si, lo se. Pero aun pueden serlo con personas desconocidas, aunque no sea su intencion.- Se encoge de hombros Haruhi al escucharlos a ambos.

-Da igual, no la pase tan horrible. Supongo que ya que estamos aquí, y ya que tuve una "salida divertida" con Hikaru y Kaoru... puedo volver a mi…-

-Hay una feria de ofertas cerca de la estacion de trenes, lo lei en el diario hace un par de horas. Ya que estamos libre, ¿Les parece que vayamos?- Propone Haruhi. Una gotita se asoma por la cabeza de Ichiru.

-Haruhi T.T.- Ichiru deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo de ahi para volver a su casa.

-¡SI! ¡Una feria plebeya! ¡Sera muy divertido!- Gritan de la emocion Hkaru y Kaoru sin contenerse.

-Aunque...- Haruhi hace un gesto pensativo.

-¿Sera lo correcto ir sin Tamaki- senpai? Él adora esta clase de experiencias… creo que me sentiria un poco culpable si fueramos sin él.-

Kaoru hace una mueca de incomodidad. Y Hikaru aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-Yo creo que Tono no se molestara sin vamos sin él.- Dice Hikaru, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¡Si! ¡Estoy de acuerdo ^^U! ademas no es nuestra culpa que Tono no pueda venir con nosotros.- Trata de seguirlo Kaoru y aliviar un poco la tension.

-Pero… ¿Realmente creen que…?-

-¡SI, LO CREEMOS Ò.Ó!- Responden al mismo tiempo, sin dejarla hablar.

-Ok, pero ya casi es de noche. No quiero regresar muy tarde a casa.- Acota Ichiru, suspirando. De verdad queria irse y alejarse de esos tipos raros.

-Muy bien, vayamos entonces.- Finaliza Haruhi. Los cuatro se levantan y salen del apartamento.

* * *

-¡Wooww! ¡En este lugar hay mucha mas gente que en el centro comercial!- Exclaman los gemelos, admirando a la multitud.

-Rayos, hay tanta gente que ya da asco.- Dice Ichiru, fastidiada. Las multitudes que iban de un lado a aotro concetradas en un lugar le fastidiaban de muerte.

-Dejen de quejarse. Aquí se encuentran infinidad de ofertas en los productos, es genial en todo sentido.- Hikaru la escucha a Haruhi y le sonrie. Parecia ser lo unico que apasionaba a la chica.

-Si tu lo dices, debe ser asi. Podemos comprar muchas cosas aquí, Haruhi.- Le responde él complementandola.

-Yo queria comprar la cena de esta noche.- Comienza a pensar ella en voz alta.

-Ok, ¿Por qué no vamos a un supermercado? Estaria mucho mas vacío.- Ichiru veia a la gente, y sentia que el lugar se llenaba todavia mas.

-Ichiru. Aquí hay muchas mas rebajas que en un simple supermercado.-

-¡Ademas es mas divertido porque venden cosas extrañas!- dicen los gemelos al unisono.

-¿Extrañas? Solo son productos normales para la gente comun. Ricos bastardos.- Opinan Haruhi e Ichiru a la vez mientras que negaban con la cabeza.

-Solo paseemos y compremos algunas cosas.- Sonrie Haruhi y toma la delantera. Ellos la siguen.

-¡Alli hay rebaja de carne! ¡Y tambien de verduras!- Haruhi se alegra y corre hacia un puesto.

-Woow. Esto alegra a los plebeyos, no era broma.- Dice Kaoru, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Claro que no ¬¬… Haruhi esta obsesionada con las rebajas, siempre ha sido asi.- Hikaru y Kaoru rien al escuchar a Ichiru.

-Vamos a seguirla y a controlarla.-

-Si, sino tal vez se compre todo el puesto.- Los tres tratan de alcanzarla, atravesando a la multitud.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Ya compraste lo que necesitabas?- Pregunta Hikaru, con una expresión confusa. Haruhi se da media vuelta con varias bolsas, una en cada mano.

-Si, no podia desperdiciar esta oportunidad.- Los gemelos le sonrien con dulzura.

-¿Desde cuando esta ésta feria? Esta muy cerca de mi casa. Y nunca percibí que haya tanta multitud ¬¬.- Ichiru mira a lo lejos y aprecia la grandeza de la feria.

-Ahh, bueno… esta desde hace un par de semanas. Siempre habia querido venir, pero no habia tenido tiempo por los estudios.- Responde Haruhi naturalmente. Pero de pronto recuerda algo y comienza a revisar una de sus bolsas de compras. Saca una caja y se la ofrece a Ichiru.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunta Hikaru y señala aquel objeto.

-Un regalo para Kira.-

...

...

...

Los gemelos se sorprenden al escucharla, e Ichiru hace un gesto de incomodidad. Desvia la mirada algo nerviosa.

-Haruhi.-

-En un mes volveras a verlo, ¿Verdad? Estaran mas cerca, y podras llevarle esto de mi parte. A Kira le gustaria que le obsequies algo de aquí.-

Ichiru duda, pero alza su mano y toma la caja.

-Aun no entiendo como lo haces.- Ella mira la caja y alza una ceja. Sabia que era, era predecible suponerlo.

-Por cierto… a él tampoco le gustan los dulces. Creo que te lo habra dicho un millon de veces.- Haruhi se sorprende y la mira nerviosa. Hikaru y Kaoru comienzan a reir un poco.

-Si no los quieres, me los comere yo con mucho gusto.- Trata de arrebatarle la caja Kaoru.

-Yo tambien quiero algunos.- Lo secunda su hermano con sus mismas intenciones.

-No. Son un regalo para Kira, que él juzgue los dulces por si mismo.- Los reprende la castaña con fastidio.

-¿De verdad no estas enamorada de él? Tu actitud es sospechosa.- Piensa en voz alta Ichiru, les da la espalda y se retira caminando suspirando pesadamente.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad ò.ó!-

-¡Dinos que es una mentira ò.ó!-

-Bueno, bueno. Calmense, no estoy enamorada.- Termina diciendo para que ambos se calmaran.

* * *

Ya de noche, en la mansión Hitachiin. Kaoru estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, mirando el techo.

-Haruhi sigue siendo como siempre… su nueva actitud de "nuevas experiencias" ha hecho que madure un poco… pero…- Se coloca de costado, y observa la ventana.

-Pero sigue siendo natural y eso nos sigue fascinando a Hikaru y a mi…- Cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Aun estoy enamorado de Haruhi… pero mis sentimientos no son tan fuertes en realidad… a Hikaru se le nota demasiado que esta enamorado de ella… porque su amor es muy verdadero… él se esta esforzando al maximo para hacer que Haruhi deje de considerarlo solo un amigo.- Abre los ojos y desvia la mirada.

-Auque Hikaru sepa que Haruhi ama a Tamaki- senpai de verdad… no se dara por vencido, y hara lo que sea para ganarse su corazon.. yo lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda… aunque no creo que pueda hacer mucho a partir de ahora.- Suspira agotado.

-Pero aun hay cosas que no se han descubierto… yo he salido de esta guerra antes de que empezara… todo por el bien de Hikaru.. pero es obvio que Kyoya- senpai no tardara mucho en entrar tambien, y a él realmente no le importara realizar movimientos que perjudiquen a los demas si es por su beneficio.- Toma la almohada y se cubre la cabeza con ella.

-¿Que sucedera entonces? ¿Sere de suficiente ayuda para Hikaru cuando eso pase? ¿Podre hacer algo para evitar que Tamaki- senpai y Kyoya- senpai ganen la guerra?- Sentia una presion molesta en su corazon, se descubre la cabeza y vuelve a mirar el techo.

-Kyoya- senpai pasara de ser un aliado de Tono, a un rival. Pero yo no hare eso… yo no me interpondre entre Haruhi y Hikaru… yo ya acepte… que solo debo ser su aliado y que no puedo ser nada mas…- Coloca ambas manos en su rostro y sigue meditando.

-No quiero verlo sufrir… me siento muy mal con solo pensarlo… pero ahora siento molestia y enojo, otra vez.- Se sienta en la cama y baja la mirada.

-Pero si me muestro de esta forma, Hikaru se preocupara por mi… y no vale la pena… debo tratar de actuar normal.- Se acurruca en su lugar y cierra los ojos.

-No es por Haruhi… puede que al principio, luego de los problemas que tuvimos me sintiera un poco celoso de Hikaru porque él seria el unico que pelearia por Haruhi, y que por eso yo me quedaria afuera de la guerra… pero era antes.- Cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de tranquilizarse.

-Sigo sintiendo amor por Haruhi… pero simplemente lo ignoro… ya no importa, porque mientras que Haruhi siga considerandome su amigo, todo estara bien… mi amor ya no es como antes… no siento celos de Hikaru por eso.- Suspira frustrado y vuelve a acostarse en la cama, dirige su vista a la luna de afuera de la ventana.

-Se sigue sintiendo igual… Ichiru es diferente a Haruhi, pero a la vez se parece, tengo una mezcla de emociones… una mezcla de sentimientos, de lo que debo sentir y lo que siento.- Se coloca una mano en la cabeza y hace un gesto de dolor.

-Basta. No quiero pensar mas. Ya estoy harto de todo. Pero por mas que lo intento, Hikaru e Ichiru no se van de mi mente… no puedo estar tranquilo… tratare de lucir normal, tratare de no preocuparme… debo hacerlo para que nadie se preocupe por mi.-

* * *

Pasa una semana completa desde aquel día. Aparentemente, las cosas seguian normales en el Host Club, y en el Instituto. Vuelve a llegar el sabado, un día lluvioso por desgracia. Ese día, en la mansión Hitachiin, Kaoru no baja a desayunar. Hikaru estaba solo en el comedor. Toda esa semana el gemelo menor habia estado distante, pero solo era percibido por su hermano mayor.

-Es tan obvio que algo le pasa… es taaaan obvio.- Apoya su codo sobre la mesa, y tomo un sorbo de café con su otra mano.

-¿Por qué no me lo dice? ¿Por qué aunque sea no disimula que le pasa algo? Kaoru… eres un idiota.- Se sentía muy preocupado por él, Kaoru no habia estado durmiendo bien, y se notaba su rostro cansado y con ojeras.

-Definitivamente hablare con él ahora mismo.- Pero detiene sus pensamientos, y se deprime un poco.

-Aunque… cada vez que quiero hacerlo me evita y no quiere hablar conmigo… ¿Es tan grave? ¿Que es en lo que piensa? Las cosas ya no son como antes.- Cierra los ojos tristemente.

-Desde que nos separamos de esta forma, nuestros pensamientos son totalmente diferentes. Y nunca mas volvimos a escucharnos, ya no tengo la mas minima idea de lo que se cruza por su mente.- Los abre y siente tristeza.

-Eso… me lastima… porque algunas veces pienso que lo da todo por mi y que se lastima mucho. Quizas esta sufriendo en silencio… y no me lo dice para que no me preocupe.- Se levanta y camina escaleras arriba.

-¿Por qué siempre actua asi? Odio que sea asi. Odio que nunca piense en él mismo y que solo piense en mi felicidad… esto debe ser mi culpa.-

* * *

Kaoru estaba mirando afuera de la ventana de su habitación. La lluvia empapaba el vidrio. Suspira cansado, y camina hacia la puerta para salir.

-No puedo evitarlo T.T, es tan obvio que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Es tan obvio que Hikaru esta preocupado por mi y como el idiota que soy no tengo el valor de enfrentarlo y decirle lo que pasa. Es que, ¿Que podria solucionar? ¡Nada! Soy yo el del problema y solo logro que se preocupe, no vale la pena contarle lo que me pasa… solo lo confundiría con mis locos pensamientos.- Se detiene en frente de la puerta y se sostiene la cabeza.

-Lo peor de todo es que no he podido dormir bien la ultima semana… soy un desastre.- Alza la mano para girar la perilla, pero alguien abre la puerta desde el otro lado.

-¡Kaoru!-

-¿Que... que pasa?- Pregunta Kaoru, retrocediendo ante ese portazo.

-Emm, bueno… ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?-

-Ahh… es que no tenia mucha hambre.-

-No has desayunado en toda la semana.-

-Mm. Puede ser… es que no he estado de humor para desayunar.-

-¿Que sucede? Estas palido.-

Kaoru se sorprende y baja la mirada.

-Es que no… no he podido… dormir.- Responde timidamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Hikaru queria ir al grano con sus preguntas.

-Si… claro que si… me siento bien, solo necesito despejarme un poco.- Kaoru rodea a Hikaru y sale de la habitación. Hikaru queda boquiabierto y gira, pero no logra decirle nada para detenerlo. Solo lo sigue. Kaoru baja por las escaleras y camina hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Despejarte? ¿Quieres salir con esta lluvia?- Pregunta Hikaru, é se detiene y no gira para verlo.

-Hikaru, no tienes que preocuparte… estoy bien.- Se da media vuelta y le sonrie. Pero Hikaru sabia que nada estaba bien.

-¿Que rayos te pasa? Se que algo esta mal, ¿Por qué no quieres decirmelo? Me has estado evitando toda la semana.-

-Yo, es que… no me pasa nada.-

-¡Mientes! ¡Soy tu hermano y lo se todo sobre ti! ¡Se cuando mientes para que no me preocupe!-

Kaoru baja la mirada tristemente, y se sostiene la cabeza.

-Lo se… lo siento… pero, no vale la pena que me escuches. Ya tienes bastante de que preocuparte con tus asuntos… yo no soy prioridad.-

-¡Kaoru! ¡Deja de ser asi! No quiero oirte hablar asi.- Hikaru hace una expresión adolorida, y le desvia la mirada.

-Hikaru… la verdad es que no puedo decirte lo que me pasa porque ni siquiera yo se lo que me pasa… asi que realmente no debes sentirte mal, yo… tratare de arreglármelas solo.-

-No puedes hacer eso… dejame ayudarte ¿Es por Haruhi?-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito al escucharlo.

-Desde que tratas de ayudarme, todo ha ido bien, pero esta semana te has sentido mal. Te ves horrible y es porque no has estado durmiendo bien, algo te preocupa demasiado.-

-Detente…- murmura Kaoru, apretando sus puños.

-¿Es por ella? ¿Es por lo que hemos estado haciendo las ultimas semanas?-

-Basta Hikaru…- murmura, cerrando los ojos.

-Por favor… solo quiero ayudarte… soy el que mas nota de todos que algo pasa… te conozco bien y…-

-¡CALLATE!- Grita Kaoru, furioso. Hikaru queda atonito al escucharlo de esa manera.

-¡Deja de consolarme como si fuera un idiota! ¡Y deja de decir que me conoces lo suficiente como para arreglar mi maldita vida! ¡La verdad es que estoy harto de ti! ¡Harto de Haruhi! ¡Harto de todos ustedes! ¡Eso es lo que me tortura todos los dias, y daria lo que fuera para no pensar mas en eso!- Exclama completamente descontrolado. Hikaru esta en shock y no logra pronunciar palabras.

-¿¡Crees que es facil? ¿¡Crees que es facil ver como todos a mi alrededor pueden seguir adelante mientras que lo unico que yo hago es ayudarte? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que se siente? ¡Pues dejame decirte que quiero ser egoísta por primera vez y pensar en mi! ¡No puedo tolerarlo mas!- Baja la mirada a punto de llorar.

-No puedo… aunque Tamaki- senpai o tu se queden con Haruhi… yo solo seguire observando… yo… solo podre hacer eso.- Kaoru se da media vuelta y abre la puerta de la mansión, entonces sale corriendo.

Hikaru queda completamente perturbado luego de haberlo escuchado, se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, y mira hacia abajo.

-Kaoru…- Cierra los ojos mas angustiado que nunca, y comienza a pensar.

-Perdoname… yo nunca pude… ver lo que te estaba pasando… soy de lo peor…- Alza la mirada y observa la puerta abierta.

-Nunca te habia visto de esa forma… enojado y furioso… triste, muy triste… lo siento tanto, me siento como una basura.- Sentia muchas ganas de llorar.

-Esto era lo que te atormentaba día y noche y siempre lo estuviste reteniendo.. hasta que hoy estallaste… siempre aguantando mi egoísmo… siempre sonriendo y fingiendo que todo estaba bien… Kaoru, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Camina hacia la puerta y observa el cielo, aun llovia torrencialmente.

-Era normal que algun día reacciones asi… y no te culpo si ahora me odias… porque jamas me di cuenta de tus sentimientos…merezco esto.-

_"porque hasta ahora… te habias sentido solo…"_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Solo quedan dos capitulos, wiiii ^^. Este es el ante ultimo. Lo subo ahora mismo. Y despues a hacer tarea, que asco. Gracias GiiuChan por apoyarme siempre :D.**_

* * *

Kaoru caminaba por la ciudad, empapándose completamente.

-Hikaru… disculpame…- Se sostiene de una pared y baja la mirada.

-No se… no se en que rayos estaba pensando al decirte todo eso… perdoname… debes odiarme.- Trata de retomar fuerzas y sigue caminando a una sola direccion.

-Mi cabeza me esta matando… lo siento hermano… no puedo decirte lo que me entristece en realidad.- Luego de caminar por un largo rato, apoya su espalda sobre una pared y baja lentamente al suelo para terminar sentado.

-Lo que dije ciertamente es la verdad… porque estoy celoso de que te quedes con Haruhi tu solo… pero eso no justifica que me enoje contigo… solo me molesta que…- Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, y empieza a perder la consciencia.

-Me duele tanto que las cosas sean asi.- Sus ojos se nublan y se desmaya inevitablemente.

* * *

-Me siento muy mal… Hikaru… ayúdame… Hikaru…- Kaoru estaba en una cama, comienza a abrir los ojos, pero su vista era muy nublada, su cabeza le dolia mucho y daba vueltas.

-Hikaru…- murmura débilmente. Aprieta su mano fuertemente sobre las sabanas, sentia un calor agobiante que lo mortificaba a cada segundo. Pero de pronto, una mano le acaricia su cabeza, y se desliza suavemente por su cabello.

-Sigue durmiendo… si descansas estaras bien.- No sabia de donde venia la voz, pero cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir.

Pasa el tiempo, y Kaoru vuelve a abrir los ojos, esta ves puede observar una ventana, y la luz prendida de la habitación. Ya no sentia dolor de cabeza, y estaba mas lucido. Se sienta en la cama y observa su alrededor completamente aturdido.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Alguien abre la puerta, y él queda atonito al verla.

-Ahh, al fin despiertas. Casi nueve horas durmiendo… no has dormido bien en tu casa, ¿Verdad?-

¿Nueve horas? Kaoru comienza a reflexionar todo lo sucedido. Pero aun no podia entender porque estaba en la casa de Ichiru, durmiendo en su habitación.

-¿Que... que hora es?- Pregunta sin terminar de entender.

-Son las ocho pm… es tarde… Hikaru debe estar preocupado por ti.-

Él se sorprende aun mas, habia salido de su casa luego de la discusión como a las doce del mediodía. Habia estado desaparecido por todo ese tiempo, Hikaru debia estar muriéndose de la preocupación. Entonces recuerda bien como fueron las cosas desde el comienzo del día, la discusión y la huida, pero luego de quedarse dormido por la calle, no recordaba nada mas… y mas importante aun.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy Hikaru?- Era la primera pregunta que se le cruzaba por su mente.

-Ahh, eso…- Ichiru camina hacia él y se sienta a su lado.

-Creo que ya puedo diferenciarlos… ¿No te da gusto?-

Kaoru estaba mas confundido que nunca. Mira su cuerpo y nota que tenia otra ropa.

-Supongo que te preguntas que sucedió. Te encontré en medio de la lluvia, medio muerto… volabas en fiebre, asi que te traje aquí, no estabas lejos de mi casa… como estabas empapado, tuve que…-

-¿¡Tu me cambiaste de ropa O.O?- Exclama horriblemente avergonzado, y sonrojándose hasta morir.

-¿Quién mas pudo haber sido ¬¬?- Kaoru se sonroja diez veces mas al escuchar su respuesta, y se cubre el cuerpo con sus brazos.

-No debes ponerte asi, lo hice por tu bien, realmente parecias estar muy mal… pero por lo menos ahora ya te bajo fiebre… ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Él no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos y le asiente.

-Gracias... es decir, sacando de lado que eres una pervertida sexual O.o… me ayudaste… creo que ahora estoy mejor, supongo que me agarro fiebre porque no he podido dormir bien últimamente, estaba agotado y solo necesitaba descansar un poco… no tienes idea de lo bien que me hizo dormir.-

-Entiendo, ¿Pero por que estabas debajo de la lluvia y solo?-

Kaoru gira para verla a los ojos y no sabe bien que contestar.

-Yo, es que… discuti con Hikaru y huí de casa. Pero fue un impulso, planeaba regresar, solo me senti afectado por lo que le dije y no tuve mejor idea que salir corriendo. Fui un idiota.-

Ichiru cierra los ojos y suspira.

-¿Sabes? Ustedes dos me recuerdan mucho a mi hermano y a mi.- Kaoru no deja de mirarla, y sigue prestandole atención.

-¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de él?- Pregunta sin reprimir su curiosidad.

-Ahh. Bueno, Haruhi les habra dicho que mi historia es horrible.-

-Haruhi no me dijo nada… me gustaria saberlo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… las personas se conocen mejor de esa manera.- Kaoru le sonrie amistosamente, Ichiru se encoge de hombros.

-Kira y yo eramos unidos al limite, estabamos juntos siempre y eramos muy cerrados con todo el mundo… odiabamos al mundo juntos… porque sabiamos que por separado nuestras mentes eran retorcidas, y que nadie nos aceptaria de esa forma.-

-Se parece un poco a lo que pasamos nosotros… antes lo haciamos todo juntos… pero luego aprendimos a separarnos de a poco, a dar el primer paso unidos. No podiamos vivir dependiendo el uno del otro para siempre asi que yo decidi hacerme un poco al costado para que Hikaru comprendiera que debemos madurar y que debemos tener caminos separados.-

-Es lo que hice, Kaoru… Kira se enamoro de Haruhi.- Ichiru entrecierra los ojos bajando la mirada, ya que odiaba recordarlo. Kaoru se sorprende y la mira asombrado.

-Mi mundo era muy pequeño y estrecho… y no podia tolerar que Kira estuviera con alguien mas… odiaba a Haruhi… pero a la vez, ella hizo que el mundo de Kira se expandiera. Fue en ese momento que pude entenderlo todo.- Ella baja la mirada, tristemente.

-Solo era un estorbo para la felicidad de mi hermano, debia salirme de su camino y quedarme atrás. De esa forma el podria crecer y progresar… conocer mas gente y abandonarme… no me importaba estar sola, yo solo queria que Kira sea feliz, aunque eso signifique vivir la soledad de una persona.-

-Te entiendo perfectamente.- Kaoru sentia su misma melancolia, y le desvia la mirada angustiado.

-Por eso, cuando le llego la beca para cambiarse de Instituto, no opuse resistencia, y deje que se vaya solo… por eso me quede aquí.-

-Ichiru… yo pensaba igual, yo estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por Hikaru… estaba dispuesto a quedarme atrás en mi camino. Quedarme solo a costa de su felicidad. Yo solo queria que sea libre y que elija su destino sin que yo le estorbara, porque era solo un estorbo para su crecimiento y madurez… pero luego él me hizo entender que separarnos de esa forma no cambiaria el hecho de que seremos gemelos por siempre y que nos ayudaremos el uno al otro hasta el final.-

-Tu no entiendes.- Ella lo mira con reproche, y él se sorprende.

-Aunque digas eso, se que debes sentirte horrible… porque de cierta forma te haz hecho a un costado por Hikaru… y las cosas no son iguales que antes, ¿No es cierto?-

-Yo... es que yo...-

-Aunque vuelva a ver a Kira cuando me mude, las cosas no seran iguales. Yo estoy acostumbrada, pero… tu aun sigues con tu hermano y tienes que mortificarte todos los dias con eso, ¿No te sientes mal?- Lo mira con compasion y preocupacion. Kaoru suspira desganado.

-Ya lo se… se que las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales, hoy discuti con él por razones incoherentes. Fue mi culpa y le dije cosas horribles… de cierta forma descargue mi frustración y mi dolor. Se que Hikaru me odia… lo se mejor que nadie… pero aunque quiera que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, eso jamas pasara.- Él cierra los ojos con fuerza. Ichiru alza la mirada hacia arriba y suspira.

-Kaoru… no es tu culpa… no es nuestra culpa que esto sea asi… nosotros elegimos hacerlo todo por ellos, y debemos seguir firmes en la decisión… las cosas pasarian en cualquier momento, no es tu culpa ya que tarde o temprano sucederia.-

Kaoru abre los ojos lentamente y trata de reponerse.

-Lo se… no es mi culpa.-

-No… tu no entiendes… no es tu culpa.- Dice Ichiru sin mirarlo a los ojos pero con determinación.

-Lo se…- Kaoru mira hacia abajo sin ganas de vivir. Ichiru se saca la capucha y lo mira con sus grandes ojos negros.

-Porque duele, y se que duele mas retener lo que sientes… yo lo he retenido todo este tiempo y me he quedado atrás por Kira… ¡No es nuestra culpa! ¡No es tu culpa!-

-Lo.. lo se..- La voz de Kaoru se quiebra, y le desvía la mirada.

-No es tu culpa…-

-Basta… lo se… ya lo se… detente…-

-¡No es tu culpa! ¡No es tu culpa Kaoru!- L egrita para que reaccione de una vez. Era la primera vez que ella demostraba un fuerte sentimiento.

-¡Callate! Por favor… basta…- Él sentia que su corazon se quebraba, porque le dolia tanto. Le dolia lo que le sucedia y tenia que reprimirlo. Siempre era asi, siempre tenia que ser fuerte. Ichiru se levanta y lo mira enojada.

-¡Porque amamos a nuestros hermanos! ¡Lo que hicimos duele, pero es por su felicidad!-

-¡No es mi culpa! No es mi culpa… ya lo se… se que no es mi culpa…- Lagrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de Kaoru, ya no podia resistirlo mas. Sentia tanto dolor en su pecho, se sentía tan triste y melancolico. Jamas habia llorado para desahogar lo que sentia. Pero esta vez, lo necesitaba, porque en realidad se sentia muy mal, y queria llorar como nunca lo habia echo en su vida. Ichiru se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza, Kaoru la abraza y estrecha su cabeza contra su pecho, como si fuera un niño pequeño con su madre. Ella sentia lo mismo que él, pero con el tiempo se habia acostumbrado. Abraza su cabeza y sigue acariciandola con ambas manos.

-Kaoru… tu eres un poco mas sensible… y eres mas perceptible a las cosas de tu alrededor… eres mas maduro que tu hermano, pero a la vez las cosas te lastiman mas… eres mas amable y mas considerado. Pienso que algunas veces solo le sigues la corriente para que se divierta, y que te dejas llevar por su egoísmo… ese eres tu, Kaoru… eres diferente a Hikaru, muy diferente… ahora, luego de conocerlos un poco, puedo diferenciarlos.-

* * *

**10pm.**

Kaoru llega a su mansión, abre la puerta y toda la servidumbre se le acerca, preguntandole donde habia estado y diciendole que casi todo el mundo se muere de la preocupación. Él no les responde con la verdad, y los ignora, camina escaleras arriba para encontrarse con Hikaru. Toca su puerta, nadie responde.

Kaoru sonrie tristemente y abre la puerta desde afuera. Al entrar, Hikaru estaba sentado en la mesa de su escritorio, gira su cabeza y observa a Kaoru con sorpresa. Se levanta atonito, y corre hacia él.

-Hikaru…-

Él lo estampa contra la pared, y coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¡Eres un perfecto imbecil!- Exclama Hikaru, totalmente descontrolado. Kaoru lo mira sin expresión y le desvia un poco la mirada. Entonces se tambalea un poco. Hikaru se sorprende y lo sostiene de los hombros.

-Kaoru… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… solo estoy un poco cansado.- Le sonrie débilmente. Hikaru lo mira muy preocupado.

-Perdon… Hikaru… no debi decirte nada de eso.- Él se sorprende al escucharlo, y lo suelta lentamente.

-Kaoru…-

-Es que, no solo estalle diciéndote todo lo que pensaba sino que tambien fui un idiota al gritarte y enojarme contigo.-

-Eso no es verdad… si estallaste es porque estabas acumulando todo lo que sentias, reprimiendo tu dolor… no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Quiero que me digas cada vez que te moleste algo, ¡No quiero que te sigas aguantando todo y que sufras solo! ¡Quiero que confies en mi!-

-Yo confio en ti, Hikaru… pero esta vez no tiene que ver contigo… sino conmigo.- Kaoru le sonríe con tristeza, pero Hikaru lo mira preocupado.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que mirabas a Ichiru, y cuando ella te hablaba solo a ti, me sentia muy enojado… sentia molestia.-

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-Bueno… debes saber perfectamente lo que se siente… asi que no me molestare en explicarte que estaba celoso de ti.-

-Pero… Kaoru… ¿Que... que significa…?-

-Al principio pense que estaba celoso de Ichiru, porque no te queria compartir con alguien que no sea Haruhi… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Ichiru enfoca su atención en ti, un poco mas que en mi… y eso se siente molesto.- Kaoru no dejaba de sonreírle, pero Hikaru no podia aceptar lo que escuchaba, habia estado ciego de esas situaciones que se planteaban a su alrededor, ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido.

-Eres lo mas importante para mi, eres mi gemelo… pero… ¿Por qué se sentia completamente irritante cuando estabas con ella? ¿Por qué me sentia de ese modo hasta llegar al punto que no podia hacer otra cosa que pensar en Ichiru y tu?-

-Kaoru… tu estas…-

-Esta situación es tan absurdamente igual a la tuya… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido, Hikaru?-

-Tu amas a Ichiru como mujer… ¿Era por eso que te sentias celoso de mi?- Pregunta Hikaru, seriamente. Kaoru baja la mirada, y comienza a llorar.

-Perdoname… lo siento, Hikaru… pense amar a Haruhi hasta este momento, pero mi dolor crecia a cada instante al ver a mi alrededor y notar que no estoy en la guerra… que nunca fue mi lugar y que nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad de ganarla… ya no se lo que siento, y ya no se que me esta pasando… ¿Por qué se siente de este modo?- Kaoru se sostiene la cabeza, llorando desconsolado. Hikaru le toma el rostro delicadamente con ambas manos, lo mira de forma directa.

-Kaoru… perdóname… sufrías en completo silencio… ahora quiero ayudarte… déjame ayudarte, por favor…-

-Hikaru.- Kaoru lo abraza fuertemente, y Hikaru le corresponde de la misma forma.

* * *

Esa noche, Kaoru volvio a su habitación y se quedo mirando por la ventana por un largo rato. El cielo estaba estrellado, luego de un día de lluvia.

_"Hikaru pudo entenderme, y luego de eso… me sonrió… porque queria ayudarme… es raro, porque hasta ese momento yo era el que lo ayudaba, ahora las cosas eran diferentes"_ Observa las estrellas, y la inmensidad del cielo.

_"Después de todo es mi hermano mayor, y me ayudara con esto, para que pueda superarlo… nos influenciamos mutuamente… eso me alegra tanto…"_ Sonrie alegremente y rie un poco.

_"Porque ahora puedo entenderlo a la perfección… Hikaru… Ichiru es idéntica a Haruhi, pero a la vez es completamente diferente"_ Se da media vuelta, y le da espalda a la ventana.

_"Eso es lo que me atrae de ella… que sea opuesta a Haruhi… es un reto. Sus ojos negros, sus expresiones… ahora esta tan claro…"_ Vuelve a girar hacia la ventana, pero ahora observa la luna.

_"Solo estoy seguro de una cosa… estoy completa y totalmente enamorado de Ichiru…"

* * *

_

**Martes.**

-¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi!-

En el Instituto Ouran, un chico de cabello castaño se da media vuelta antes de ingresar al edificio.

-¿Ichiru? ¿Que haces aquí?-

Ichiru llega a ella, y le coloca en frente suyo unas hojas de papel.

-¿Que es esto?-

-Los trabajos ¡Aprobe ambos con altas notas!- Le dice, muy satisfecha. Haruhi observa las notas y se alegra mucho.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Te dije que Hikaru y Kaoru harian un excelente trabajo al ayudarte! Aunque técnicamente ellos hicieron todo el trabajo O.o.-

-Lo se… pero fueron muy buenos al ayudarme, gracias.- Ichiru le sonrie sinceramente como una persona normal. _[Extraño. Asusta O.o]_

-Ohh, bueno… ya que estas aquí, ¿No quieres entrar a saludarlos a todos? Luego puedes irte.-

-No. Ahora no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer en casa… debo empacar.-

-¿Que? ¿Tan pronto? Faltan dos semanas.- Le cuestiona con aire de confusion.

-¿Ahh? ¿Que no te lo dije?- Ichiru la mira de costado con un poco de desinteres.

-¿Que cosa?-

-Me voy este fin de semana.-

-¿QUEEE?- Haruhi se horroriza al oirla, ¿Como era que se habia enterado tan tarde? Ichiru suspira sin reaccionar ante su sorpresa.

-Se adelantó un poco. No puedo hacer nada, da igual. Solo queria agradecerte por las notas. Quizas esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos.-

-Ichiru… no debes agradecerme a mi… sino a Hikaru y a Kaoru.-

-Ahh. Si, deberia. Pero no quiero entrar al Instituto de niños ricos. Sera otro día.- Le responde siendo totalmente honesta.

-Ichiru… quiero que sepas algo.- Ella mira con desconfianza a Haruhi.

-Ambos aprendieron a aceptarte tal como y como eres. Creo que hasta te aprecian un poco porque pasaron bastante momentos juntos. He notado que se llevan bien, asi que… ¿No deberias despedirte tambien de ellos personalmente?-

-Naa. Me da igual, no volvere a verlos, puede que los conozca un poco mas pero…-

-Ambos me dijeron que puedes diferenciarlos, y no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para ellos… deben considerarte una buena amiga.- Haruhi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de que se interese en algo por una vez en su vida.

-No lo se… es la primera vez que me abro con alguien, pero no me importa si pierdo el contacto con ellos.- Ichiru se saca la capucha y la mira directamente. Haruhi se enoja un poco.

-Debes hacerlo. Sino me enojaré contigo.- La mira con reproche la castaña.

-Oh… que miedo ¬¬.- Ichiru le da la espalda ironizando.

-Ichiru ò.ó… se que jamas lo admitiras, pero la pasaste bien en todas nuestras salidas.- La señala Haruhi con molestia.

-Tu tampoco lo diras ¬¬. Pero todo fue un plan para "hacerme feliz" el ultimo mes aquí. Deberias dejar de usarme como experimento ¬¬.-

-Estabas muy sola luego de que Kira se fue. Queria que seas feliz por su bien.-

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?-

-¿Crees que Kira estaria feliz de ver lo que te haces a ti misma?-

Ichiru se sorprende, y abre los ojos atonita. Haruhi dedice proseguir para que reaccione.

-Él estaria muy triste al ver que te encierras y te aíslas solo porque decidiste dejar que continue en su camino solo, y tu quedarte atrás… perjudicandote y dejandote estar, sin importarte tu persona.-

-Eso no es verdad. Tu no puedes entenderme. Los unicos que pueden hacerlo…- Ella hace unos segundos de silencio.

-Son ellos… Hikaru y Kaoru son los unicos que podrian entenderme.- Sus ojos brillan con intensidad, y Haruhi podia notar bien lo que significaba.

-Ichiru… ¿A ti te gusta Kaoru?- Pregunta sin nada de timidez, yendo al grano. Ella la mira directamente, sin expresión.

-Porque yo he visto que él siente algo por ti… pude notarlo con solo observar.- Continua diciendo Haruhi con tono serio.

-¿A ti te gusta Tamaki?- Ichiru le sonrie con malicia y rie friamente. Haruhi se sorprende y se sonroja totalmente.

-¡¿Por que dices eso O.o?- Se horroriza y retrocede con miedo.

-Haruhi, se que lo amas. Se lo que sientes. Hay que ser idiota como para no haber sospechado luego de lo que sucedio en mi casa.- Se encoge de hombros cerrando sus ojos. Ella se sonroja aun mas, y no sabe como mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo… bueno… es que… yo…-

-Admitelo ¬¬… es tan obvio.-

-Ahh… tal vez… si, lo amo… pero… ¡No se lo digas a nadie!- Le suplica, y se sostiene el pecho muy nerviosa.

-Ok, Ok, ¬¬. Entiendo…- Responde para que aunque sea se tranquilice un poco. Haruhi estaba mucho mas nerviosa, y sentia que se iba a morir de un ataque cardiaco con solo pronuncia la palabra "amor", y pensar en Tamaki al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno O.o… tu... tu no me has contestado… ¿Sientes algo por Kaoru?- Vuelve a recobrar la postura, y disimular su nerviosismo. Ichiru la mira de forma indiferente y se cruza de brazos…


	17. Chapter 17

Era viernes por la noche. Hikaru y Kaoru se habian enterado de que Ichiru se iria ese fin de semana por Haruhi. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Luego de llegar del Instituto ese día, Hikaru tenia una idea en la cabeza.

-¡Vístete ò.ó!- Exclama el gemelo mayor, entrando de un portazo a la habitación de Kaoru. Él se levanta de un salto de la cama, y lo mira confundido.

-¿AH? ¿Que? ¿Que haces en mi habitacion?-

-¡No hay tiempo para pensar, Kaoru! ¡Nos quedan solo dos dias! ¡Se va el domingo!-

-¿Acaso perdiste la razon ¬¬?-

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?-

-Creo que… ya cumplimos el objetivo de hacerla feliz.-

-¿Que? ¿Kaoru!-

-Y creo que con eso esta bien, ademas ya oiste a Haruhi, ni siquiera se molestara en despedirse de nosotros… ¿Que podemos hacer?-

-¡Te conformas con tan poca cosa! ¡Eso me molesta!- Hikaru corre hacia sus cajones de ropa y comienza a arrojarla en su cama.

-Hikaru… basta…- Kaoru lo toma del brazo y le sonrie.

-Ya no hay tiempo, realmente se que quieres ayudarme pero Ichiru se ira, y aunque le diga lo que siento, ella ya no…-

-¡Kaoru ò.ó! ¡Odio que te des por vencido tan rapido!- Hikaru se levanta y estrella una camisa en su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero ya llamé a Ichiru… y le dije que debiamos despedirnos de ella, ya que la apreciamos a pesar de haber compartido poco tiempo juntos. En el parque a las ocho. Suerte.-

-¿QUE TU QUE? ¿Co..como pudiste? ¡Se supone que me ayudarias! ¡No que me abandonaras a mi suerte!-

-Vístete, Kaoru ¬¬. Ya pasaron un par de semanas, asi que yo tengo un asunto pendiente.- Hikaru se da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta.

-¡Hikaru! ¡No puedes irte asi como asi! ¿¡Que se supone que haga cuando este con ella O.o? ¿¡Que clase de hermano eres? ¡¿Ademas.. que nunca te pusiste a pensar en lo que dira cuando no estes ahí conmigo?-

-Relajate. No estes tan nervioso.-

-¡No estoy nervioso! ¡Estoy furioso ò.ó! ¡¿Por qué rayos planeaste algo tan extremadamente descuidado?-

-Kaoru…- Hikaru se le acerca, y coloca una mano sobre su hombro, para calmar a su hermano.

-Yo ire, pero dentro de un buen rato. Tambien quiero desperdirme de ella, asi que haz lo tuyo primero, y dile que ire dentro de unos minutos. Solo hazlo rapido ¿Si?-

Kaoru se sonroja y le desvia la mirada. ¿Como no sentir nervios? ¿Como no sentir miedo e inseguridad? Hikaru era tan idiota.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Hablas de confesarme o... o algo asi?- Murmura con timidez.

-Claro que si ^^. Sera muy facil para ti.- Le dice con toda la seguridad y confianza del mundo.

-¡No sera facil! ¡Tu tardaste seis meses en decirle a Haruhi que la querias!-

-O.o… pero es diferente ^^U… tu eres mas maduro, y 10% menos malvado que yo, jajaja.-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver ¬¬! ¡No puedo decirle lo que siento en menos de veinte minutos!-

-Buena suerte, Kaoru. Debo hacer algo importante.- Hikaru cierra la puerta, y deja a su hermano con las palabras en la boca.

-¿De donde rayos consiguió su numero? ¿Acaso Haruhi se lo dio y estaba planeando esto junto con Hikaru O.o? ¡No! No debo pensar asi… ¿Que voy a hacer cuando la vea? ¡Hikaru, eres un… un ¬¬!-

* * *

Kaoru caminaba apresuradamente hacia el parque, y aunque no queria admitirlo, estaba nervioso. Se detiene de pronto, al ver que Ichiru estaba a lo lejos, sentada en una banca.

-Genial… alli esta… ME LARGO DE AQUÍ.- Se da media vuelta, pero su instinto hace que se vuelva a detener y que piense dos veces antes de actuar.

-Esta es mi ultima oportunidad… no puedo desperdiciarla… ademas… ella...- Se da la vuelta y camina hacia su banca. Ichiru lo observa a lo lejos, hace un gesto de confusion.

-¿Kaoru? Que raro que estes solo.- Él le sonrie alegremente al oir su nombre.

-Pudiste saber quien era… eso es admirable, ¿Sabias? Ya te dije que Haruhi habia sido la unica hasta ahora.- Ella asiente. Kaoru se sienta a su lado.

-Ahh, Hikaru tenia que hacer algo. Pero vendra dentro de un rato. Ambos queriamos despedirnos de ti.-

-No la pase tan mal al conocerlos. Haruhi no mentia al decir que eran buenos, a pesar de ser unos ricos bastardos. Pero luego de mudarme no nos volveremos a ver jamas.- Dice friamente, con toda honestidad. Kaoru baja un poco la mirada tristemente.

-Si, creo que es cierto.-

-¡Oye! ¡Me olvide de decirselos! ¡Aprobe los trabajos en los cuales me ayudaron!- Ichiru le sonríe alegremente, Kaoru queda pasmado al verla nuevamente asi, sonriendo y feliz.

-Y eso que quimica y lenguaje son las materias que mas odio. ¡Pero gracias a ustedes dos pude hacerlo!-

Kaoru le sonrie con ternura, y se le queda mirando. Esa sonrisa era unica, era admirable. Tenia que apreciarla, ya que no lo hacia a menudo. Y al verla, siente la necesidad de hablar. Si, ese era el momento adecuado.

-Ichiru… tengo que decirte algo importante.-

Ella se extraña, y lo mira desconcertada. No pronuncia palabras, espera a que hable.

-Ah... bueno… yo…- Kaoru se sonroja horriblemente, y no logra mirarla a los ojos. Ichiru se quita la capucha para verlo mejor, pero las luces de los faroles alumbran su rostro fuertemente. Ella se sorprende y se cubre los ojos con las manos.

-¡Tonta! ¡Te hace daño!- Kaoru le coloca nuevamente la capucha, y acaricia su cabeza rapidamente.

-Lo siento… pero me recuerdas a mi hermano.-

Kaoru la mira extrañado, ya que nuevamente sentia angutia en sus palabras cuando hablaba de esa persona.

-Él solia hacer eso siempre, cuidaba mis ojos, y me acariciaba la cabeza.-

Él sonrie tiernamente al escuchar sus palabras.

-Suelo extrañarlo… pero lo vere mas seguido cuando me vaya.-

-No te conocimos mucho, Ichiru. Pero coincido contigo, ambos nos parecemos un poco.-

Ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos negros. Entonces esboza una sonrisa.

-Ahora siento un poco mas de valor para decirte lo que siento… antes de que llegue Hikaru…- Kaoru se arma de valor absoluto, y decide dejar de dudar. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Ahh?- Siente cierta inseguridad la chica al escucharlo. Kaoru le toma el rostro y se acerca a su boca, le besa la mejilla rosando sus labios.

-Te amo, Ichiru.-

...

...

...

Se separa y sigue sonriéndole con dulzura, ella se lleva una mano al rostro y lo mira sin expresión.

-Te amo… y al confesarlo, ya no me siento tan mal como antes. Porque puedo decirlo con toda libertad.- Se le queda mirando con pureza en los ojos. Esa ternura que caracterizaba a Kaoru. Ichiru mira al frente y espera unos segundos para contestar.

-Kaoru… yo…creo que siento lo mismo.- Contesta y baja la mirada seriamente. Kaoru sonrie con sinceridad, y se alegra de una forma increible.

-No… no entiendes…- Ella hace una expresión triste, y lo mira a los ojos con preocupación.

-Qui...quizas te ame… pero no se lo que siento en verdad… siento algo fuerte por… por… Hikaru…-

Ese nombre, su hermano. Kaoru queda shockeado al oirla. Él no podia amar a Haruhi, porque Hikaru la amaba, pero ahora que sentia algo muy fuerte por alguien mas, esa persona amaba a Hikaru…

-¿Realmente es asi?- Pregunta, totalmente destruido al pensar en lo que sucedia y en caer en la realidad.

-Ciertamente… creo que lo amo… pero, no tengo idea si es verdad, porque nunca habia sentido amor por nadie.-

Kaoru se llena de angustia, de tristeza. Se sentia horrible, ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle a él? No entendia, no podia comprenderlo… Hikaru no amaba a Ichiru, todo estaba mal. ¿Acaso eso significaba que se quedaria solo otra vez? No… no queria volver a sentir la soledad de una persona… porque aunque Hikaru estuviera con él para siempre, Kaoru queria encontrar a alguien especial, tal y como lo habia echo su hermano. No sabia porque diria esas palabras, estaba enojado, pero mas que nada estaba muy abatido.

-Pero… Hikaru ama a Haruhi.-

Ichiru se estremece al oirlo, y lo mira con una mezcla de emociones.

-Hikaru sabe que Tamaki- senpai no se rendirá, y que hara lo que sea para quedarse con el corazon de Haruhi, pero él tampoco se rendirá. Se esta esforzando para que ella deje de verlo como un amigo y para que lo ame.-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Porque Hikaru nunca sentirá lo que tu sientes por él.-

-¿Crees que eso importa?- Pregunta ella, viendolo molesta. Kaoru se sorprende.

-¿Crees que a mi me da igual con quien estar de los dos?-

Él se asombra al entender lo que decia.

-Tal vez sean iguales de apariencia, pero yo se que son diferentes, y no es lo mismo estar contigo que con Hikaru. Si amo a Hikaru, lo quiero por como es… tu eres alguien diferente.-

Kaoru se sentia tan miserable al escucharla, era verdad. Por cuanto tiempo ambos se habian angustiado juntos porque nadie los diferenciaba, y ahora que alguien lo hacia él trataba de justificarse diciendo que a Hikaru le gustaba Haruhi, para que Ichiru viera la verdad y no lo ame. Pero fue la estupidez mas grande que pudo haber echo. Kaoru sabia mas que nadie que ambos eran diferentes, y que a ella no le daria igual estar con cualquiera. ¿En que estaba pensado al decir eso? se sentía un idiota…

Se levanta angustiado y se da media vuelta sin verla.

-Tienes toda la razon… perdoname… nunca debi decirte eso…- Cierra los ojos adolorido, y no tiene el valor de verla directamente.

-Lo siento…- Entonces sale corriendo.

-Kaoru.- Ichiru se queda sentada en la banca, y no se molesta en seguirlo.

* * *

_-No… no creo sentir nada por él… aunque tal vez sienta algo por Hikaru. No estoy segura, nunca lo habia sentido antes.-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Haruhi se sorprende y se queda estatica por segundos, entonces pasa a mirarla con tristeza._

_-Ichiru… yo no puedo decidir nada por ti… pero solo quiero que no lastimes los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos.- Haruhi la miraba con determinación._

_-Si llegas a herir a Hikaru o a Kaoru, no te lo voy a perdonar. Ellos son muy buenas personas, y no merecen sufrir por esto. Asi que te pido por favor que pienses rapido y que aclares tus sentimientos.-_

_-Haruhi, eso es un poco hipócrita de tu parte.- Le contesta Ichiru, seriamente._

_-Porque aunque tu ames a Tamaki, aun no has aclarado tus verdaderos deseos… tu tambien estas lastimando a los que te rodean.-_

_-¡Yo ya he decidido lo que hare!-_

_Ambas se quedan en silencio, mirandose sin saber que decir. Ichiru duda un poco, tuerce una mueca de disgusto y comienza a hablar._

_-¿Ya lo sabes?-_

_-Claro que lo se. Yo se lo dire… pero no en este momento… mucho mas adelante.-_

_-Eso no cambia nada.-_

_-¡Claro que cambia algo! A ti solo te quedan unos dias para aclarar tus sentimientos… debes hacerlo, o no los volveras a ver en mucho tiempo. No quiero que salgan lastimados, son mis mejores amigos, no quiero que juegues con ellos.-_

_-Yo no juego con ellos… pero es difícil.-_

_-Kaoru sera el mas afectado. Debes decirle la verdad. Si llegas a hacer algo… debes estar decidida en el momento, y no dudar en tu decisión.- Son las ultimas palabras determinantes de Haruhi, Ichiru solo niega con la cabeza resignada, y se da media vuelta para darle la espalda._

* * *

-Lo intente… Haruhi…- Ichiru se descubre la cabeza, y cierra los ojos.

-No quise herirlo… de verdad… pero fue inevitable… aun no se lo que siento… me siento horrible.-

-¿¡Ichiru?-

Ella se sobresalta al escuchar ese grito. Abre los ojos y logra ver que Hikaru se le acercaba corriendo. Al verlo de cerca, nota su cambio.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Que fue lo que…?-

-Ahh, ¿hablas de esto ^^?- Él se toca el cabello, y le sonrie.

-Bueno, es una larga historia que contar. Pero para que nos diferencien, decidí teñirme el cabello de negro… lo tenia asi antes de conocerte, pero decidí quitarme la tintura por un tiempo porque arruina mi cabello. Ahora volvi a ser como antes.- Hikaru mira hacia ambos lados y se extraña.

-¿Dónde esta Kaoru? Crei que estaria contigo.- Ichiru se angustia al escucharlo, pero no expresa emocion alguna. Baja levemente la mirada y entrecierra los ojos.

-Lo siento… Hikaru… yo no quise lastimarlo, nunca fue mi intencion.-

Él abre los ojos atonito, al escuchar esas tristes palabras.

-¿Que estas diciendo?-

-Yo… Kaoru... me dijo que me amaba.- Hikaru nota la melancolia que sentia, y podia deducir lo que habia pasado.

-Le dije cosas hirientes… pero fue la verdad, no podia mentirle.- Él la mira con enojo inmediatamente y se acerca a ella.

-Si lastimaste sus sentimientos, nunca te lo perdonare.-

-Hikaru… no se que es el amor… no se que otra cosa pude haberle dicho para no lastimarlo, realmente no fue mi intencion.-

Él se queda mirando sus grandes ojos negros, ella no expresaba emociones. Se sienta a su lado, y le desvia la mirada.

-Kaoru es lo mas importante para mi, es mi hermano… él te ama, y no me puedo imaginar lo destrozado que debe estar en este momento… ahora, que lo rechazaste.-

-Lo siento… pero… creo que yo...- Ichiru lo toma del brazo, él gira para verlo directamente.

-Siento confusion… perdoname, ¿Pero que es lo que debo hacer ahora?- Ella toma el rostro de Hikaru, él se sorprende y abre los ojos atonito. Pero dejandose llevar por el momento, por su aproximacion, por la situacion, comienza a acercarse igualmente. De pronro, cuando sus labios estan a punto de juntarse, él le toma el rostro suavemente con su mano derecha, y la aparta con delicadeza.

-¿Hikaru?- Ella siente que algo se quiebra en su interior, pero mas que nada, las dudas y confusion la invaden en totalidad. Él sonrie con ternura, y le niega con la cabeza.

-Esto no es lo que debes hacer… y lo sabes bien.-

Ichiru baja la mirada adolorida, y no pronuncia palabras. Hikaru le acaricia el rostro, y baja su mano.

-Me alegra saber lo que sientes… pero tu misma lo has dicho, estas confundida.-

-¿Que?-

-Yo... pase mucho con Kaoru… tuvimos una pelea fuerte por nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, y sentimos mas confusion que cualquiera. Fue difícil continuar después de eso, pero a pesar de que él siempre se preocupaba por mi, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por mi felicidad, yo siempre trate de hacer lo mismo por Kaoru. Porque si él es feliz, yo tambien lo sere. No quiero verlo lastimado. Tienes un hermano, ¿Nunca sentiste lo mismo?-

Los ojos de Ichiru se llenan de lagrimas, y las contiene con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo amo a Haruhi… y creo que debiste darte cuenta. Tamaki- senpai la ama, y ambos estamos luchando por su amor. Yo quiero que Kaoru se supere día a día, no quiero que se rinda y quiero que sea fuerte, porque ahora él es el unico que puede auto superarse. Siempre nos influenciaremos, pero esta vez tiene que pelear solo.-

-Hikaru...-

-Luego de mucho tiempo, pude definir con exactitud mis sentimientos. Asi que solo te dire que busques en tu corazon… piensa en tus sentimientos y en los de Kaoru… ¿Que es lo que tu quieres hacer?.-

-Yo… yo…- Ichiru comienza a recordar todas las situaciones que habia vivido con ellos, con ambos gemelos. Habia sentido tanto fastidio al conocerlos, se habia mostrado fria e indiferente ante ellos. Pero la verdad era que realmente nunca habia apreciado su compañia . Y Hikaru y Kaoru... le habian brindado su amistad, y ella nunca lo habia agradecido sinceramente.

-No quiero que se quede atrás. No voy a permitirlo. Y por tu propia experiencia, debes saber lo doloroso que debe sentirse sufrir la soledad de una sola persona. Él nunca estara solo, pero aun asi yo pienso que se siente solo.- Termina dicneod con dolor en su mirada, y baja la cabeza al pensar en su hermano abatido, en la ultima discusion.

-No quiero… yo tampoco quiero que se quede atrás… no quiero que cometa… el mismo error que yo.- Termina murmura con dificultad, ya que su voz se quebraba. Hikaru gira hacia ella y le sonrie alegremente.

-Entonces… Ichiru… prometeme que no volveras a lastimarlo, y que ahora lo sanaras. Yo no puedo curarlo aunque lo intente, desgraciadamente esto ya no esta a mi alcance y ya no puede depender de mi, ni yo de él. Cuidalo… protégelo.-

-No se si es lo correcto. pero tratare. Lo prometo.- Ichiru se levanta, y lo mira con mucha angustia y culpa. Hikaru se levanta y coloca la mano en su hombro.

-Buena suerte.-

Ella sale corriendo del parque, y Hikaru se queda de pie, observandola. Entrecierra los ojos y sonrie tristemente.

_-Porque ahora es mi turno de sacrificarme un poco por ti… Kaoru… hice lo mejor posible y di lo mejor de mi para que no te vuelvas a sentir solo. Ahora solo espero que las cosas salgan bien… esto es por tu felicidad. Hermano.-

* * *

_

Kaoru estaba acurrucado contra un arbol, apoyando su espalda contra este. Su cabeza estaba oculta entre sus piernas, y no tenia el valor de ver a su alrededor, se sentia destruido, se sentia un idiota, se sentia de lo peor.

_-Se lo dije, Hikaru. Pero mis sentimientos no son tan fuertes… no fue suficiente amarla… no lo fue…-_

-¡KAORU!-

Levanta un poco la mirada, y queda en shock al ver a Ichiru, corriendo hacia él.

-¿Que está…?- Se sienta en su lugar, y la mira con atención. Ella se detiene en frente suyo.

-Ichiru…-

-Lo siento tanto…-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito al escucharla. Ella hace una mueca de dolor y lo mira directamente.

-Perdoname pero… yo no se que hacer. No lo se… no quise lastimarte, eres muy especial. De verdad… no quiero que comentas mi error, no quiero que te quedes atrás y que tu hermano avance, no quiero que sigas observando. No puedes dejar que eso te ocurra.- Se cubre el rostro con las manos y comienza a llorar.

-Porque no te lo mereces… no mereces sufrir de la misma forma que yo… no cometas la misma estupidez porque sino Hikaru sufrira mucho… y yo tambien… porque ahora puedo entender bien sus palabras, las palabras de Kira y las de Haruhi.-

Kaoru se levanta y se acerca a ella. Él sentia su dolor, y lo afectaba tambien. Alza su mano y le seca las lagrimas.

-Me dijiste la verdad… no tienes que llorar… ambos somos iguales, pero yo…-

-No lo mereces… eres muy importante para mi… no sufras… por favor… no lo hagas.-

...

_Habia un enorme patio._

_Las personas estaban reunidas en diversos grupos de amigos. Pero desde que Kira se habia transferido de Instituto, Ichiru pasaba los recesos completamente sola, solo observando a la gente de lejos. Su cabello era muy largo y oscuro, y cubria sus ojos para que el solo no la dañara._

_-Ya no tiene sentido… para que estar con los demas sin ti, Kira… no vale la pena… porque si no me entendian cuando estabamos juntos, no lo haran ahora que estamos separados. Todos son unos verdaderos idiotas.- Ella estaba sentada en una banca, alejada de casi todos los grupos. Pero de pronto, alguien le extiende su mano y le sonrie._

_-¿Ahh?-_

_-Oye… no te quedes sola aquí, vamos con Kazumi y los demas Estamos organizando una fiesta para este sabado. No queda mucho tiempo de clases, y ya que es nuestro ultimo año...-_

_-No me interesa.- La corta Ichiru, fríamente. Esa chica gentil de cabello largo y castaño la miraba confundida. Sus ojos grandes y castaños la miraban con atención. Efectivamente, Haruhi no entendia porque ella queria quedarse sola._

_-Pero… Ichiru… Kira se sentiria muy triste si te ve asi.-_

_Ese nombre hacia que Ichiru se angustiara al extremo, extrañaba demasiado a su hermano, pero debia superarlo y estar sola. Sin embargo, desde que se habia ido, no le encontraba sentido relacionarse con otras personas, ni con los amigos de Kira ni con nadie. Ademas era ella la que le estaba hablando, Haruhi Fujioka. La chica que le habia robado el corazon a su hermano. La odiaba, odiaba que su hermano enfocara su atención en alguien mas, y tambien la odiaba porque le habia roto el corazon al rechazarlo._

_-Pues Kira ya no esta aquí, no creo que le interese lo que me pase. No es mi asunto estar con ustedes, prefiero estar sola.-_

_Haruhi vuelve a mirarla con confusion, pero nuevamente le ofrece su mano._

_-Ya te dije que no ire con ustedes.-_

_-Kira se pondra muy triste. No quiere que sufras por él, él solo quiere que seas feliz.-_

_Ichiru abre los ojos, y ahora la mira directamente._

_-Si supiera que te quedas siempre sola, y que estas sufriendo en silencio… lo lastimarias mucho. no quieres que eso pase, ¿Verdad?- Ella se le queda mirando, y Haruhi le sonríe amablemente._

_-Solo piensa en eso, Ichiru. Ven con nosotros cuando te sientas lista, nosotros siempre te consideraremos una amiga, y tambien a tu hermano, porque ambos son muy buenas personas. A pesar de que se fue, siempre lo recordaremos con una sonrisa. Él debe sonreir al acordarse de nosotros tambien.-Haruhi se da media vuelta y se retira caminando hacia sus demas compañeros._

_Pero en ese momento, lagrimas caen por el rostro de Ichiru._

...

Kaoru abraza a Ichiru, para consolar su llanto. Ichiru lo sostiene fuertemente y solloza destrozada.

-Porque la verdad es que Kira tambien debio estar sufriendo por mi. Debió ser muy difícil tambien para él, y al encerrarme en mi mundo para evitar a las personas, solo lo lastímo mas y mas cada día.-

Se aferra fuertemente a Kaoru, y él le corresponde el abrazo. Le acaricia la cabeza y sonrie con tranquilidad.

-Se muy bien lo que sientes… nosotros sabemos bien lo que sientes.-

-Lo siento… lo siento…-

-No debes disculparte… porque nada de esto es tu culpa.-

-Si que lo es, Kaoru. No quiero que me dejes, tambien te quiero.-

Él la abraza mas fuerte, y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

_-No es tu culpa… Ichiru…-_

* * *

Era domingo a la tarde. El sol iluminaba la estacion de trenes, a pesar de que no habia casi ninguna persona por los alrededores. Ella estaba con su equipaje, un gran bolso. Todos los muebles ya habian sido trasladados. Saca su celular del bolsillo y observa la hora.

-Solo quedan unos minutos.-

-¡Ichiru!-

Ella gira al escuchar esa voz, observa sin expresión a Kaoru, quien venia corriendo.

-Al fin llegas, casi me voy sin verte por ultima vez ¬¬.- Ella le reprocha su gesto simplemente con la mirada.

-Lo siento, jeje.- Kaoru le sonrie con tranquilidad y se le queda mirando.

-Kaoru… hoy llame a Haruhi y me despedi de ella, les mande saludos a todo el Host Club, ya que sus intenciones fueron buenas.- Baja la beza y no quiere mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si… Hikaru me dijo que lo llamaste tambien y que le agradeciste.- Kaoru se siente algo incomod ante eso, y le contesta.

-Si, es verdad.- Ichiru gira ha su costado y ambos comienzan a escuchar que el tren se acercaba a lo lejos.

-Supongo que me ire para siempre.- Dice ella, sin cambiar de expresión.

-Nos volveremos a ver, ¿Verdad? Algun día.- Le dice él, mirandola inocentemente. Ella sonrie con tristeza, no sabiendo con certeza si sucederia.

-Me costara mucho dinero volver, pero tu puedes visitarme cuando quieras. Eres un rico bastardo.-

Kaoru rie alegremente al escucharla, ella alza una ceja y le desvia la mirada.

-Te extrañaremos mucho. Haruhi y los demas.- Kaoru se le queda mirando y contempla su rostro. La veia mas hermosa de lo normal, y eso hacia que su corazon sienta verdadera felicidad.

-Oye, algun día nos volveremos a ver. Nunca me olvidare de ustedes.- Ichiru lo mira directamente, con determinación. Kaoru lo mira con la misma seguridad.

-Es una promesa.- Murmura con una voz calida irreconocible.

-Por supuesto que si.- Le afirma Kaoru con toda seguridad. El tren llega finalmente, y abre sus puertas a escasos metros de ambos.

-Esto es difícil, empezar de nuevo sera complicado. Pero recordare tus palabras, Kaoru. Gracias a ti y a Hikaru pude expandir mi mundo.- Ella le esboza una sonrisa, a lo que Kaoru le sonrie de la misma forma calida y llena de paz.

-Tu tambien me hiciste crecer mucho como persona. Confío y tengo la esperanza que te volvere a ver.-

Ichiru lo mira con gratitud, y Kaoru vuelve a sonreirle con determinación.

-¡Ichiru! ¡Ichiru!-

Ambos giran hacia su derecha. Muy a lo lejos estaban Haruhi y Hikaru, agitando sus brazos en modo de despedida.

-Chicos…-

-Rayos… sabia que vendrian, llegaron justo a tiempo para verte por ultima vez.- Expresa ella con una sonrisa formandose en su rostro, Kaoru lo nota y la observa de reojo con curiosidad.

Ambos pasan a mirarlos a lo lejos.

-¡Adios! ¡Esperamos volver a verte muy pronto!- Gritaban desde lo lejos. Ella los saluda con la mano, se agacha para recoger sus bolsos, y observa por ultima vez a Kaoru.

-Adios Kaoru…-

Él se sorprende, y cuando ella se da media vuelta para caminar hacia las puertas del tren, Kaoru extiende su mano y le toma el brazo.

-I..Ichiru.-

Ella abre los ojos atonita y gira para verlo a los ojos. Por primera vez, Ichiru siente que su corazon se sale del pecho, y que la conmocion domina su cuerpo. Kaoru se sonroja avergonzado, pero no pensaba retroceder. Le toma el rostro con ambas manos y la besa suavemente en los labios. Ichiru suelta el equipaje y apoya las manos contra las suyas, queria sentir la calidez de su piel.

Kaoru se separa y se sonroja mucho mas, entonces le desvia la mirada muy nervioso. Ichiru lo mira por segundos, y de sus ojos comienzan a caer lagrimas. Su rostro se llena de melancolia, y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es una promesa… me vendras a ver… volveremos a vernos.-

Kaoru aun estaba en shock, cierra los ojos y apoya su rostro contra su cabello.

-Es una promesa. Ahora debes irte, se ira el tren.- Kaoru le toma el rostro con ambas manos para poder verla directamente, ella seguia llorado, y estaba muy aturdida. Él vuelve a sonreirle con felicidad. Ichiru se separa, toma su equipaje y corre hacia el interior del tren para no perderlo. Las compuertas se cierran, y Kaoru observaba desde la venta a Ichiru. Ella seguia llorando tristemente, y apoya su mano contra la ventana.

-Te amo… Kaoru…- Murmura débilmente. El tren comienza a moverse, y se aleja rapidamente de la vista de Kaoru. Él mira el cielo y se sostiene la cabeza con una mano.

-Una promesa.-

...

...

...

-¡Kaoru!- Haruhi y Hikaru se acercan corriendo hacia él, quien les responde con una sonrisa.

-¡Te dije que todo saldria bien!- exclama Hikaru, feliz por su hermano. Luego le sonrie con satisfacción.

-Demasiado bien, diria yo, jeje.-

-Callate.- rie un poco Kaoru ante su gesto malicioso.

-Ichiru se ira muy lejos, pero podremos volver a verla.- Dice Haruhi, sonriéndole a Kaoru, él le asiente.

-¡Claro que si! Podemos ir en avion, jeje. Algun día iremos y la pasaremos muy bien.- Le menciona Hikaru, sonriendo. Haruhi arquea una ceja confundida. Pero Kaoru le responde la sonrisa.

Porque algun día no muy lejano… sus caminos se volverían a cruzar… volverían a verse y volverían a amarse. Kaoru esperaría pacientemente, no le importaba cuanto tiempo seria. Él esperaría lo que sea necesario para volver a estar con Ichiru, porque él merecía que su historia continúe. Y apenas y estaba comenzando.


End file.
